Le Seigneur des Joins
by Gim'Nain
Summary: Voilà une parodie très embrumées du seigneur des anneaux...dont le tome 1 est fini.
1. chapitre 1

Titre : Le seigneur des joins  
Auteur : Votre serviteur Gim'Nain  
Type : Parodie/Humour

Note : l'univers de base ne m'appartient pas c'est l'œuvre du grand dieu Tolkien, puisse t'il me pardonner le fait de salir son œuvre par cette fic, pour cela j'irai me faire fouetter.

Histoire.

Il étais une fois dans une lointaine contrée nommée terre du milieu, etc. etc.… (Ndmm passons à l'histoire même)  
C'étais le lendemain de la fête des cent et quelques ans à M. Bilbon Saquet et toute la contée étais encore à moitié torchée (ndmm faut quand même dire qu'il avait fini la réserve d'herbe du père Magotte).  
Cul de Sac (ndmm ouais la baraque à Bilbon) étais encore toute embrumée de la fête du soir d'avant. Il fallut attendre midi pour que le monde et la brume se tirent de cul de sac en laissant Frodon et Gandalf seul dans la baraque agenouillé et cherchant Bilbon « Petit petit hobbit vient par ici, vient dire bonjour à tonton Gandy, disait gandalf en regardant sous un tapis (le seul qui n'avait pas été fumé).

Il leur fallu 3 heures pour reprendre leur esprit et se rendre conte que Bilbon s'était tiré et leur avait laissé un mot sur la cheminée et une enveloppe.

Ils prirent l'enveloppe et l'écoutèrent parler (ils étaient encore un peu fait pour écouter une enveloppe).

Elle leur dit ceci « Salut les shooters, je me suis tirer de cul de sac pour aller fumer la beuh chez Elrond, Frodon je te laisse la baraque en mon absence et je te donne aussi mon joins unique, tu sais celui que Sauronron avait rouler y a une pétée d'années, et qui ne se fini jamais même quand on tire dessus comme un dromadaire et qui peu rendre invisible les autre tellement il te défonce la gueule. Bon je vous laisse et n'abuser pas de ce join il peut laisser des séquelles (voir gollum il a tiré dessus pendant des centaines d'années). »

Gandalf après avoir écouter cette lettre paru bizarre, c'est sans doute du fais qu'il essayai de réfléchir, il dit cela « Ecoute Fru… Frof…, Bon toi l'abruti, il ne faut pas fumer ce join il est dangereux je crois. Mais faudrait demander à un expert style Elrond, donc tu pars seul pour ça demeure et moi je vais fumer chez Sarourou pour comprendre cette lettre qui parle. » Sur cette phrase Gandalf parti dans l'heure qui suivit (en fait c'est le temps qui lui fallu pour trouver la porte).

A présent Frodon étais seul le join unique à la main, il décida dans un éclair de lucidité de le ranger et de ranger aussi cul de sac qui était un gros bordel (en désordre quoi pas un bar à pute). Il commença à ranger…

Saut dans le temps FLASHHHHH SLAMMMMMM (effet spéciaux bidon à deux balles).

Deux jours plus tard, Frodon ayant enfin finit de ranger, décida de s'en fumer un petit histoire de se reposer, c'est là qu'il remarqua que toute sa réserve avait été griller, il avait aussi oublier le join unique qu'il avait ranger au fond d'une chaussette qu'il avait ensuite subtilement glisser sous le plancher puis recouvert d'un tapis en poil de chatte (l'animal bande de cochon). Il décida d'aller en acheter.

Il sortit de chez lui en moins de deux (normal il étais pas shooter sinon il lui aurait fallu une éternité et c'est peu dire). Mais à son grand étonnement lorsqu'il arriva chez son fournisseur habituel, il était à sec plus rien à fumer faut dire que depuis la fête toutes les réserves de la contée était un peu vide. Lorsque Frodon apprit ça il sorti et se posa sur un chemin et se mit à chialer comme une gonzesse tellement il voulais se fumer un join et il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala, il chiala (bon c'est lourd à la fin) lorsque arriva Merry, Pippin et Sam (Sam étant le jardinier de Frodon et donc il s'y connaît en beuh) Voyant Frodon entrain de chialer ils comprirent que c'était à cause du manque de join, eux même n'en avait plus.

Ils se posèrent à côté de Frodon et se mirent aussi à chialer (à croire que dans la contée y a que des tappettes) et ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, ils chialèrent, quand soudain Frofro se rappela le join unique, il se leva et couru comme un taré jusqu'à chez lui, les autres le suivirent car ils avaient rien de mieux à foutre. Ils virent Frodonninnet sortir le join de sa chaussette qu'il avait sortit de dessous le plancher qui était sous le tapis en poil de chatte. Bon se qui se passa ensuite, c'est que ils se mirent à fumer, qu'il ne se voyaient plus les uns les autres vu que se join avait des effets dévastateurs et qu'ils finirent torché comme des cerfs en rute et que lorsqu'il se remirent de ça ils recommencèrent et recommencèrent….

Re-saut dans le temps RE-FLASHHHHHH RE-SLAMMMMMM (re- effet spéciaux pourri bidon totalement naze que même mon grand-père ferait mieux paix à son âme)

Bon nous voilà 2 mois plus tard, ils fumaient toujours, lorsque soudain Frodon eut un autre éclair de lucidité, « Aïe, j'ai un éclair de lucidité », il se rappelait qu'il devait partir pour Fondcombe et qu'ils auraient pas du fumer le join, « Je me rappelle que je doit partir pour Fondcombe et qu'on aurait pas du tirer comme des vaches sur ce join », tirer comme des vaches? c'était pas dans le texte, « Ouais mais c'est plus style ».

Bon les autres le regardèrent déçu car il avait rangé le join mais il leur dit cela :  
« Ecouter venez avec moi on va aller fumer l'herbe à Elrond, on coupera à travers champs comme ça on y fauchera de la Beuh pour tenir le long du voyage et avec un peu de chance on reverra Gandalf »

C'est là que Merry dit « Ouais cool ton plan ma puce, mais je vois pas où y a de la chance à revoir Gandalf c'est un gros égoïste qui fait pas tourner et qui à chaque fois essaye de me toucher le cul » Les autres approuvèrent tous.

Et c'est ainsi que Frodoudou, Merry Christmas, Pipe hein, et Samsagace le fumeur vert partirent de la conté.

Bon voilà un petit chapitre pour commencer, ça sera mieux après avec Bob Bombadil le rasta.  
Sinon je suis pas contre une ch'tite review.  
Et aussi voilà mon béta-lecteur pour cette fic je vous présente Mavrok Oeildragon L'Errant au cœur de Cristal.(bon je te laisse le mot de la fin) C'est aussi mon seul lecteur.

Mavrok :

ça commence bien! Dire que d'innocents lecteurs vont voir ce truc! J'me demande quels abrutis vont se faire piéger. Hein? Comment ça je suis à l'antenne! Oups! Euh... vive les lecteurs vous aller vous régaler c'est génial héhéhé! Encourager Gim pour qu'il nous ponde la suite. Et le mot de la fin: TAGAZOG!


	2. chapitre suivant

Titre : Le seigneur des joins

Chapitre 2  
Auteur : Votre serviteur Gim'Nain  
Type : Parodie/Humour

Note : l'univers de base ne m'appartient pas c'est l'œuvre du grand dieu Tolkien, puisse t'il me pardonner le fait de salir son œuvre par cette fic, pour cela j'irai me faire fouetter.

Histoire.

FLASHHHHHH SLAMMMMM (ndmm comme d'hab. des effets tous pourris qui ressemble un peu à de la fumée, hé non en fait c'est Froufroune qui fume ma tapisserie) bon résumé de l'épisode précédent (ndmm ben ouais faut bien faire du bourrage quelque part) Frodon à reçu le join unique, Bilbon est parti fumer chez Elrond, Gandy lui est allé tiser chez Sarourou l'enfumer, Sam, Pippin, Merry et Frodon parte rejoindre Bilbon chez Elrond, Bora à tromper Gorim le tavernier avec Dorgrim mon maître, à croire qu'elle préfèrent les nains qui ont de l'expérience, quant à Ridge il vient d'apprendre qu'il était une femme et qu'il allait avoir des triplé après avoir couché avec Monica qui elle est un homme.

FLASHHHHH SLAMMMMM fin du résumer de l'épisode précédent.

Nos quatre petits hobbits étaient entrain de traverser la Comté, fumant toute les herbes qui leur passait sous la main.

« Arrête Sam, c'est ma touffe que tu fumes » dit Merry d'un air très méchaaannnt.

A part de petits incidents dans le genre il ne leur arriva rien de spécial, à part un ou deux petits trucs annodun. Style croiser un blaireau imberbe, voir une elfe qui gueulait Sirius Black en courant à travers les champs, mater Ridge et Monica qui faisaient des "choses" derrière des fougère, apercevoir le père Magotte qui s'envoyait une courge, rencontrer un travelo avec une queue de cheval (ses cheveux et pas son membre viril) et un gros cul de vache et un elfe noir aveugle qui se faisait sauter la gueule à coup de tonneau explosif

A part ces petits événements rien d'anormal. Ils arrivèrent on ne sait trop comment sur la route. Et là Frotintin pris d'un drôle de sentiment du à l'herbe qu'il avait fumer se mit à gueuler.

« Il faut quitter la route »

« Mais pourquoi » demanda Pippin.

« Parce que y a rien à fumer sur la route » répondit Fridon.

Ils quittèrent alors la route, et ne virent jamais le cavalier noir, avec une voix bizarre et une profonde envie de snifer tout ce qui bouge.

Les voilà maintenant à la limite de la Comté, près d'une forêt, malgré tout ce qui se disait sur cette forêt soit disante hantée, ils décidèrent de la traverser, espérant surtout y trouver un arbre à fumer, car ils étaient déjà à court d'herbes. Il s'engagèrent dans cette forêt menaçante bouuuuuuuhoouuuu (ndmm ça fait peur hein ?). (ndbl Ouais! J'en tremble!)

Au bout de une ou deux heures de marche, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouver à fumer, en dernier recours, tellement ils étaient en manque ; ils se mirent à fumer des fougères, malheureusement les fougères c'est très mauvais à fumer surtout lorsque ce sont des fougères garou, mais dans notre cas on s'en fous car c'était pas la pleine lune, bon revenons à nos moutons. Euh enfin à nos têtes frisées de hobbit. Après avoir fumer cette merde, ils ne se sentirent pas bien et se couchèrent sous un saule et dormirent un moment

FLASHHHHHH SLAMMMMMMMM…Saut dans le temps. (Ndmm on va qu'en même pas les mater dormir)

Ils furent soudain réveiller par les cris de Merry, ils se levèrent et le virent la tête en feu, enroulé dans sa couverture, dans les branche du saule qui tirait dessus comme un ent (ndmm disclamer cette idée je l'ai piquer à scary movie 2 un navet). Ils cognèrent de leur pied poilu sur le saule qui finit par lâcher Merry.

Ils lui éteignirent ses cheveux et l'aidèrent à se relever.

« Putain avec les cheveux cramé j'ai le look à M. Jakson dit Merry.

Les autres firent tous un pas en arrière.

« Quoi ? » demanda Merrycrame.

« Ben c'est que Jackson il est pédophile alors toi tu nous approche plus si tu lui ressemble »

Merry parut très déçu mais c'est à ce moment qu'on put entendre à travers la forêt la voix d'une personne qui chantait et s'approchait dans la direction de nos trois amis et de l'autre au cheveux cramé à la Jackson, la chanson qu'ils entendirent avait des parole du style « No woman no cry…. » et au détour d'un arbre il virent arriver un drôle de gaillard. Il avait une coupe de cheveux plutôt bizarre, on aurait dit la coupe de la tante du huitième degrés a Froufounette, mis à part ça il avait l'air sympa, vu la brume qui le suivait et qui l'enveloppait. Lorsqu'il les vit il les salua, se présenta comme s'appelant Bob Bombadil et fit tourner un join pour faire ami ami puis les invita chez lui et leur présenta son elfe de maison Feuille-a-fumer d'or (ndmm nom franchement zarbi je trouve.) Bon ils leur proposa de rester un ou deux jours le temps de se fumer quelque join et de tripper un max, son herbe était vachement bonne, lorsque Frodo lui proposa de tirer sur le join unique il le fit et leur sortit une réplique du genre.

« Mais c'est de « l'herbe à chat extra » cette merde, même le vieux saule en voudrait pas, plutôt fumer de la fougère garou, très mauvaise herbe je trouve. »

Les autres le regardèrent bizarrement et se mirent à rire comme des truies croyant que c'était une blague ce qu'il disait l'autre.

Bon une fois remit de la bonne herbe à Bob et d'avoir appris des jolies chansons dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas ils repartirent.

FLASHHHHHHHH SLAMMMMMMMMMM. Bon nos compagnons traversèrent les Galgals mais ne rencontrèrent point de problème car les être tordu qui vivait en ces lieu ne s'intéressait pas à la beuh donc pas à nos compagnons pas plus qu'a Jackson.

Ils arrivèrent à Breeee (ndmm on dirait le cri d'un mouton qu'on égorge). Ils se posèrent à l'auberge du « Poney fumant » et Frifounet se présenta (sou le coup d'un trip) comme s'appelant Figwit Sousfumée, le prénom fit marrer tout le monde pour les années qui suivirent et l'aubergiste lui demanda si il était parenté aux Sousfuméeyfonttourner ou aux Sousfuméeyaleslapinblanc, Figwit répondit que non. La soirée qui suivit fut bien embrumée, mais je vous la raconterait une autre fois car là j'ai plus d'inspiration et que je crois que je vais aller faire autre chose, après avoir envoyer se texte à mon béta-lecteur.

Fin

Bon les RAR :

Faith-therenegade : Ben merci voilà la suite, et fais gaffe faut pas fumer l'unique c'est pas bon pour la santé mate Gollum et tu comprendra

Sinwen Periedhel :Ben vlà une suite et pis pour Bombadil c'est pas lui c'est un de ces cousin un peu Jamaïcain. Merci quand même.

Mavrok Oeildragon : Ben tu vois pour une fois j'ai un peu de succès, merci d'avance de faire mon béta-lecteur.

Maintenant un mot de Mavrok :  
Et les voilà reparti gaiement à travers brumes et fougères. J'me demande ce que tu nous prépare pour la suite. ça sent la fumée ici non? FRODON SACQUET! Lâche ce paillasson!


	3. le join contre attaque

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Titre : Le seigneur des joins.

Chapitre 3

Note : les truc en gras c'est des ajouts du bêta (ndmm très bête à) lecteur.

Disclamer : Les trips sur Ridge et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est ceux à Sinwen et toute ces autres personnalités et aussi à Yann Lambiel qui les a mis dans son spectacle alors…

* * *

FLAAAAASSSSSSH SLAAAAMMMMM (ndmm comme d'hab. toujours les mêmes effets spéciaux à la con, même Godard fait mieux.) (Avec un voix menaçante) Résumé de l'épisode précédent(ndmm toujours du bourrage) Bon Jakson et les trois hobbits on rencontrés bob puis l'on quitté pour aller à Bree, Monica a décidé de se faire castrer, Ridge a accouché de ses triplés: Nigel, Capucine et Miki (ndmm le 1er et le 3ème faut les prononcer avec un accent de ricain et un hamburger au bacon dans la bouche) et on a pas de nouvelle de Gandalf à croire qu'il est retenu prisonnier en haut d'une tour, franchement ça tient pas la route là.

FLAAAASSSHHHH SLAAAAMMMMIMI bon nous revoilà dans l'auberge du poney fumant (ndmm ou je vous avais laissé car j'avais plus d'inspiration) en compagnie de Figwit, Jakson, Sam le détergent et Pipe Hein en bois de chêne, plus plein de gars en peu shooté et une grande couche de brouillard.

Etant à cours de joins, Figwitounnet fit tourner l'unique, lorsque tout le monde ne voyait plus le reste du monde, le grand gars encapuchonné dans un coin de la salle se jeta sur Figwigwi et l'emmena dans une salle sombre à part avec des chaîne contre les mur et Mme T**. (ndbl préférant garder l'anonymat)** à poil tenant un grand fouet de cuir. Euh non là je me trompe de salle... bon bref ils arrivèrent dans une salle.

« Êtes-vous fou ? Vous ne devriez pas faire tourner l'unique. » Dit le drôle de type.

« Je suis torcheeerrr… et je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux...euh avec l'unique...conrd » répondit un Figwitarlouse en causant à une porte.

« Bon il va falloir rester cacher. »

« Pourquoi et qui êtes vous ? Vous ressemblez à ma mère »

« Je suis Grand-fumeur et les Nazguls en tong on du sentir le join unique, car la fenêtre était ouverte et qu'ils ont un flair hors norme. »

« Non pas les Nazguls en tong ! Euh c'est quoi un Nazgul ? Et pourquoi en tong ? »

Bon à ce moment les trois autres hobbit entrèrent par la porte et se fracassèrent la gueule. Grand-fumeur du recommencer toutes les explications, et dit que les Nazguls étaient des spectres qui voulaient le join pour leur maître Sauronronnelechat.

Bon après une nuit de sommeil à se cacher, ils dirent au revoir à l'aubergiste Poiredefumée qui ayant retrouvé un état normal se rappela qu'il avait une carte pour Frodon.

Fridinnet lu la carte, elle était de la main de Gandalf, que de sa main car son esprit devait être en vacances fumées au moment ou il l'a écrite, bon y avait écrit ça:

« Salut Lulu. Bon Foufounet si tu passe part là, et tu passera part là je te l'ordonne à distance, faudra que tu suive Grand-fumeur, c'est un amiii à moi, c'est mon ami, le mien, mon précieux amant...euh ami. Bon j'espère vite te revoir mon petit hobbit préféré hihihi. »

Et c'était signé Gandy le gris fumant.

Bon la compagnie se remit en route.

FLAAASHHHH SAALLLAAAMIMIMIMIMI Bon triple salto dans le temps, le voyage se déroule tranquille avec de l'herbe jusqu'au Mont Venteux de beuh. **(Ndbl où il est dur d'allumer son herbe en raison de vents force 7)**

La nuit était tombée sur le Mont Venteux de beuh et la petite compagnie s'était arrêtée pour dormir.

« Je veux pas dormir à côté de Jakson » se plaignait Pipounnet.

Grand-fumeur, que l'on nommait aussi Aragorn, était partit faire une balade. Les petits hobbits, tous mignons tous beaux, si petits, si jeunes, avec leur chairs bien rose...euh pardon là je dit vague (ndmm vague vague vague vague) bon ils étaient entrain de fumer l'unique, pour pas changer, quand soudain ils entendirent de drôles de cris, ça les fit marrer ces abrutis, enfin ils rigolèrent bien jusqu'à ce que cinq types tout de noir vêtu arrivent avec de grosses épées. Bon en raison de la violente scène qui suit il y a censure, donc je vais vous parler des jolis petits lapins blanc et de leur mode de reproduction, donc le monsieur lapin va vers madame lapine et la petite abeille à monsieur lapin va sur la fleur à madame lapine et paf ça fait pleins de minis monsieur lapin et minis madame lapine. Bon le combat est terminé, Aragorn a foutu une fessée aux Nazguls et Frifri à été blesser à l'épaule gauche.

Du coup la compagnie repartit **comme un seul homme (ndbl mais un homme vraiment vraiment très pété)**, en chemin, ils virent l'état désastreux de Frofoune, il était surtout en manque de join, mais si y fumait l'unique, la blessure allait devenir pire.

Aragorn s'arrêta et demanda à Samounet.

« Vous connaissez Lathelas ? »

« Quoi Legolas, mais il arrive plus tard dans le scénario. »

« Non Lathelas, la feuille des rois »

« Ha, c'est de la mauvaise herbe, pourquoi ? »

« Il m'en faut pour Frodon. »

« Vous contez en déposer sur la plaie pour ralentir le poison ? C'est ça ? »

« Euh...non je conte le rouler pour le lui faire fumer, ça le mettra H.S. pendant un moment et il arrêtera de gémir, car il devient chiant avec ces gémissements »

Bon une fois qu'ils eurent fait fumer Frororororo ils repartirent.

Les Nazguls n'étaient sans doute pas loin, mais c'est a ce moment qu'ils virent arriver, sur son beau cheval made in Taiwan, le grand Glorfindel** (ndbl c'était pas Arwen plutôt?)** au cheveux nettoyer avec un shampoing Ivre Rocher et du mascara Barbara Bouffie. Bon il arriva quoi, on ne va pas non plus décrire son sac à main et sa mini jupe rouge.

Donc il prit Frufro (ndmm par derrière) et le mit sur son cheval, qui partit droit pour Fondcombe en oubliant Glorfindel sur place, faut dire qu'il en avait marre de trimbaler une tarlouze pareil.

Bon voilà la fin de ce chapitre, Fridunnet arrive à Fondcombe et le reste de la compagnie le suit à pied, voilà c'est tout car une fois de plus je suis à cours d'inspiration, surtout que je me marre encore tout seul à cause de Madame lapine, vraiment immonde je trouve, enfin mdr quoi.

* * *

Please une review ça serait cool. Et dîtes moi aussi si vous trouvez le boulot de mon béta-lecteur utile ?

Maintenant les RAR :

Sinwen : D'abord merci pour ta review, pour le trav. à cul de vache c'est lakis, et l'elfe noir c'est mikis. Pour les trip sur Ridge et compagnie, je tiens à te dire que c'est très courant, même Lambiel en fait dans son spectacle et toc !

Aelea Wood : merci pour tes review, ça me va droit au cœur et je tient à dire devant tous que je ne fume pas ni ne prend aucune substance illicite à part un peu d'alcool, si tu me crois pas demande à Mavrok.

Mavrok : Bon la prochaine fois que tu fous des ajouts, met les en gras et tes commentaire entre parenthèse aussi avec le ndbl devant. Merci.  
Parole a Mavrok :  
Tu parles de miss lapine là? ...  
Bien, chers lecteurs et lectrices, Gim'Nain et moi même sommes reconnaissant que vous veniez le lire. ça signifie qu'on bosse pas pour des clous. laissez lui une review pour lui donner de l'inspiration. Inspirez le. Inspirez fort votre joint unique et revenez quand vous Sauron... euh saurez à nouveau comment vous vous appelez. ä bientôt. (-)


	4. Elrond Elrond petit pas à pont

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Titre : Le seigneur des joins

Chapitre 4

Disclamer : l'univers à Toto euh Tolkien ne m'appartient pas dommage, les blague sur Ridge and Co ne m'appartienne pas non plus à ce qui paraît, mais ça ça reste à prouver.

* * *

Salut à tous et bien venu dans le chapitre 4 du seigneur des joins (applaudissements), comme d'habitude le résumé des épisodes précédents c'est-à-dire du chapitre 1, du chat pitre 2 et du chat marrant 3.

FLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH SLLLAAAAAMMMMMMIKISIIIIIIIIIII Nos compagnons sont partis de la comté pour aller fumer chez Elrond, en chemin ils ont fait pleins de choses marrantes que font les gars shootés et ils ont aussi rencontrés Bob Bombadil _(le rasta)_ et aussi Grand-fumeur, un ami (amant) de Tonton Gandy, et les voilà maintenant à Fondcombe, après que Frodounnet ait joué au sadomaso avec un Nazgûl. Ha! J'allais oublié, Monika est maintenant castrée et les enfants que Ridge a eu se sont mis à chier partout et leurs premiers mots furent: "Flerurachm, Griiruiruura et Rizutch" et y a aussi Mavrok qui s'est mis à écrire en italique, tralalalala. _(c'est clair que là j'me sens pas du tout forcé)_

FLASSHHH SAAALLLLAAAMMMIIII Nous voici chez Elrond! _(Magie)_

Freddy ouvrit les yeux, il était couché sur un lit et la brume l'entourait.

« Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Quels jours qu'on est ? » demanda-t-il à la fumée.

Et un miracle se produisit, la fumée lui répondit (ndmm c'est grâce à dieu) et en plus la fumée avait la voix à Gandalf.

« T'es dans la demeure de Ronrond, t'es Fripounnet et on est le 2 Avril. Ha! Au fait tient et fait tourner, c'est de la bonne à Elrond. »

Et voilà, c'est repartit, ce qui suivit fut assez simple, Frodun fuma et repartit dans un autre monde. Bon vu que je suis la seule personne en état de vous décrire se spectacle et se qui c'est passé je vais le faire_ (hahahaha pardon. Mais faut pas balancer des vannes comme ça en pleine fic, j'fais un boulot sérieux moi! "Seule personne en état" houhou)_. Euh non merci Boromir, ça me dit trop rien la beuh de Gondor.

Bon à travers cette fumée, l'on pouvait voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde: d'abord Sam qui causait à une plante nommée Arwen (ndmm la bonne plante), Jakson qui tripotait le cul à Pippin qui lui-même essayait de brancher une grande blonde platine nommée Legolas, Aragorn quand à lui était seul dans son coin en train de mater la plante (ndmm je me ferais bien une plante)_(fougère?)_ et de se « censure » (ndmm sorry mais y a un public mineur qui me lit), Boromir lui proposait la beuh du Gondor à tout le monde, mais vu qu'elle était à chier personne en voulait et y avait aussi des nains qui cherchait blanche neige._( on se demande pourquoi!)_

Une fois cette scène très embrumée passée et qu'ils eurent tous pu récupérer. Le maître de maison organisa un grand conseil, le Conseil d'ailes ronde (ndmm jeu de mot pourri je sais) _(bouh! à chier!)_. A noter que ce grand conseil se fit sans beuh, la seule beuh qui fut autorisée fut celle de Sauron, c'est à dire l'unique (nique nique).

A ce conseil était présent Gandalf, Elrond et sa plante de fille (elle est bonne la plante), Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gloïn, Gimli, deux trois figurants nains, des figurants humains, des figurants elfes, dont Figwit (ndmm c'est pas seulement le nom d'emprunt pourri que Frodon avait trouver, c'est aussi le prénom d'un vrai paumé d'elfe, comme les nains les aime, c'est-à-dire moche et débile avec un fan club de pucelles attardées)_(fougère,doria,sinwen je décline toutes résponsabilités!)_ y'avait encore Bilbon, Frifri, Sam plaquer dans les fougères (ndmm il les écrasait et les piétinait avec un plaisir qui se voyait au niveau de son pantalon)_(j'te jure que j'y suis pour rien)_ et aussi planquer dans un nuage de fumée Jakson, Père et Grynn.

Bon ils se mirent à causer de l'unique (nique nique). Les nains parlèrent de truc de nains et après Gandalf parla de Saroumane, il dit un truc comme cela.

« Bon ben la beuh à Sarourou est à chier. Je m'explique, j'étais partis lui demander conseil, en arrivant là-bas on a causé un peu du beau temps et on a fumé un peu, j'avais encore un peu de beuh de la comté et ça passait bien. Quand je fus à cours de beuh, il me fit fumer de sa beuh, mais bahhh elle n'était pas bonne. Je lui fis la remarque et il se mit dans une colère multicolore en me disant qu'il la faisait cultivée par des Uruk-hai, des orques améliorés de sa fabrication. Je lui dis que des orques en Isengard ce n'était pas bien du tout et comme je l'énervais il m'enferma en haut d'Orthanc sur le toit. Bon le roi des aigles passant par là, m'aida à m'échapper. Donc je vous dit cela Saroumane le Multicolores n'est plus notre allié. »

Tout le monde fut grandement déçu car à une époque la beuh à Sarourourourorou était excellente. Mais bon, on appris aussi que Gollum s'était échapper de la forêt noir, les elfes sylvestre, style Legolas, l'avaient laisser s'échapper tellement ils sont nuls. Enfin de conte Fridet leur montra l'unique (nique nique) et Ronrond leur dit à tous qu'il fallait le détruire.

A cet instant Gimli se leva et dit qu'il allait le faire, il prit le join et tira dessus comme un nain. Il tira dessus pendant plus d'une heure avant de s'écrouler et de dire sur un ton joyeux.

« Je vois des naines partout, des naines à poils et sans barbes »

Cette phrase eu pour effet que les autres nains se jetèrent comme des groupies de Legolas sur le join et tirèrent eux aussi dessus.

« Bon, repris Elrond, il faut aller faire fumer le join à la montagne du destin, si on veut le détruire, qui se porte volontaire pour faire cette quête ? »

« MOI JE VEUX » gueula Frodunnati, faut dire qu'il était déjà dépendant à l'unique (nique nique) _(ça va, on a compris!)_ et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

« D'accord, mais qui vous accompagnera ? »

Bon à cette réponses tous les nains gueulèrent « moi », les hobbits aussi, Aragorn se proposa gentiment, juste pour impressionner la plante (vraiment bonne cette plante), Legolas lui aussi se proposa pour faire plaisir à son fan club et Figwit ne fit pas de même (ndmm pourtant son fan club de pucelles en manques aurait été ravies) _( tu sais sinwen, il a plus toute sa tête quand il tire sur l'unique!)_ car il était bête, Boromir dit que c'était sur son chemin et Gandalf lui se proposa car y'avait des hobbits dans le groupe.

Donc voilà la fin du chapitre, la compagnie se composa finalement de Frodon, Jakson, Sami, Pipe hein, Aragorn, Gandy, Boromir, Gimli et Legolas (ndmm les elfes en dernier).

* * *

Voilà les RAR :

Sinwen : Ben merci pour ta review pleine d'amour et j'espère que ce chapitre (chat rigolo) te plaira, et pour Figwit je dis ce que je veux sur lui, de tout façon il est plus moche que Legolas.

Mavrok : Ben encor merci pour les corrections et pis la suite dans une semaine Ok ?

LA parole du jour de Mavrok : Bon désolé à sinwen qui pourra se procuré des armes seulement quand la fic sera finie! Sinon amis lecteurs et lectrices, J'espère que ce palpitant épisode vous a plut et que vous reviendrez plus nombreux encore! à bientôt et résister au pouvoirs du joins unique. Fuyez-le, Pauvres fous! (-)


	5. Vive la poudreuse

Auteur: Gim'Nain

Titre: Le seigneur des joins.

Disclamer: L'univers de Tolkien appartient à Tolkien.

Note: ce qui est en italique se sont des commentaires de mon béta-lecteur Mavrok

Chapitre 5.

* * *

Bon nous voilà de retour dans la brume de Fondcombe._ (tatsamm!)_

FLASSSSSHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH SLLLLAALLAMMM (ndmm comme vous pouvez le lire les effets spéciaux on été améliorés, maintenant ils paraissent plus spéciaux)_(c'est un peu le but non?)_. Résumé des épisodes précédents: Tout le monde est bien arrivé à Fondcombe, sauf peut-être Glorfindel, on à toujours pas de nouvelles de lui, son cheval refusant d'aller le chercher. Une compagnie s'est formée pour aller détruire le join unique, c'est la Compagnie du join SA(ndmm ben ouais c'est une SA_(S.Asocieté anonyme. Pour les inculté et les shootés)_, c'est la mode). Les enfants de Ridge ont appris à dire « Moman »_(et "popo")_ et Monica essaie de se remettre avec son grand-père avec qui elle avait eu une relation à l'âge de 19 ans, c'est-à-dire quand le viagra à été inventé car faut dire que son grand-père à des petits problème de puissance._( fuiiiiiiiiiiiiit)_

FLASSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHSH SLALALLALLLAAAAMMAMAMAMM retour dans le présent._(parfait ou passif?)_

La compagnie est partie de Fondcombe, Bilbon à passer du matos à Frofro, une belle cotte de maille, une épée nommée Dard, un sac de beuh d'Elrond, des pommes, une pipe au cas où y aurait plus de quoi rouler et aussi une photo de lui avec son fan club _(j'en veux une!)_(ndmm car oui Bilbon à un fan club et un fan club sérieux, pas le genre de pucelles en délires comme pour Legolas).

Bon la compagnie était en route, Gandy avait décidé de passer par le Caradhras, une grande montagne recouverte de poudreuse, la poudreuse était sans aucun doute la raison qui poussait Gandalfounet à passer par là, et les hobbits se réjouissait déjà de cela. _(Ndbl:...)_

FLASSSSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSSHHH SALLALALALAAAMMAMMAMAM (ndmm depuis que les effets spéciaux ont été amélioré j'en abuse un peu, mais c'est tellement beau) Avance rapide (ndmm lisez la phrase qui suit à haute voix rapidement et sans reprendre votre souffle), la compagnie traverse des terres sans intérêt, sans beuh, ils fument comme des trous, _(ça fume un trou?)_ Boromir continue à proposer sa beuh à tous le monde, même au petits lapins blancs, Legolas se recoiffe et se remaquille toute les deux heures, _(et encore,t'es symas)_ Gimli insulte Legolas pour le plaisir, Tonton Gandy marche en arrière car il aime bien voir les culs d'Aragorn et des hobbits dandiner, et nous voilà au Caradhras.

« Bon la blondasse tu viens? On ne va pas t'attendre, tu te remaquilleras plus tard. » dit un Aragorn qui essayait de paraître méchant et autoritaire.

« Mais euhhh… si on venait à croiser mon fan club et que je suis pas présentable ça serait l'apocalypse » répondit Legolas.

« Pas grave, si c'est l'apocalypse pour tes neurones y'aura pas de pertes » ajouta Gimli en se marrant comme un con.

Bon la compagnie reprit sa route et continua à gravir le Barazinbar (ndmm ça fait style). Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la poudreuse et décidèrent à l'unanimité de faire une pause pour respirer cette bonne poudre, sauf Boromir qui alla proposer sa beuh du Gondor à un gars poilu aux grands pieds.

Après cette pause ils continuèrent leur ascension en marchant bizarrement et en chantant tous des chansons différentes. Ils arrivèrent soudain à un col plus étroit.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans le ciel, on aurait dit une étrange mélopée, euh pardon c'est ma mère qui m'appelle pour le dîner. _(hahahaha le tout petiot à sa maman)_

……….

« Bon entrons dans les profondeur de la Moria » dit Gandalf. _(On a une réclamation des lecteurs!)_Ah! Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé entre temps ? Ben y avait qu'as suivre. Ohhh si vous insistez je vais vous faire un petit flash-back. _(nooon!)_ Quoi ! Vous voulez pas d'effets spéciaux, ben c'est moi le boss ici alors… _(ah bon? j'croyais que je bossais pour un auteur sérieux moi, va falloir revoir mes honoraires à la hausse)_

FLAAAASHSHSAHSHASHHASHH SLLAAMIAMAMAAMIMIM.

« Les nuages, ils nous parlent, dit Legolas totalement défoncé, ils nous en veulent, ils aiment pas mon fan club, ils veulent me voler mon shampoing et ils veulent me tuer. »_(Youpiiiii!)_

« Ben c'est pas les seuls qui en veulent à ta vie crois-moi. » ajouta Gimli.

Legolas alla pleurer dans un coin.

Gandalf s'avança, écouta et dit.

« C'est Saroumane ! Il veut nous empêcher de passer »

« Mais nom c'est Baraz qui nous en veut » ajouta encore Gimli, à croire qu'il ne fait qu'ajouter des choses, mais bon à par l'auteur et les grands fan de Tolkien personne ne compris se qu'il disait.

Là Gandalf brandit son bâton et fit bonjour aux nuages et les nuages lui répondirent en lui foutant plein de bonne poudreuse sur lui et la compagnie. Ils furent tous ensevelis dessous.

Ils leurs fallut à peine une minute pour tout snifer et les mettre dans des états pire qu'avant.

« On peux pas passer ma puce, il faut faire tour-demi. » dit Aragorn à Gandalf.

« Ouais venez allons au trou du Rohan et passons en Gondodor, on a de la bonne beuh là bas. » ajouta Boromir.

« Non il faut passer par les mines de la Moria, mon cousin Balin nous accueillera avec de la bonne bière, de la bonne beuh et peut-être une ou deux naines à barbe pour ceux que ça intéresse. »_(Bêêêêuurk!)_ continua d'ajouter Gimli.

Gandalf pris son air bizarre, air qui veut dire qu'il essaie de réfléchir. _(ça doit être dur)_

« Aïe j'ai mal à la tête_(qu'est-ce que j'disais)_, laissons mon petit Frufru décider d'où est-ce qu'on va. »

« Sans hésitation la Moria, le Gondor c'est pourri » dit Fridet le bidet, et du coup Boromir se mit à chialer comme un Legolas.

Donc la compagnie se remit en route, en marche arrière pour aller à la Moria.

« Regardez je marche sur la neige, dit Legolas en se pissant de rire, mieux que Jésus, c'est mon fan club qui sera heureux.»

Donc voilà la fin du chapitre et juste pour le plaisir… FLASHAHSHASHSAHH SLAMAMSLSAMSMLAMM._(clopoctraaaaasproufffffff! Mince! J'ai explosé la machine à effet spéciaux. j'espère que ça peut se réparer sinon j'suis au chômage)

* * *

_

Bon je tient à dire un grand merci à Doria pour les nuages qui parlent de Legolas, applaudissez là (applaudissement d'un public en délire, même plus en délire que le public à Patrick Bruel)._(WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!)_

Pis laissez moi une review, et aussi dite moi ce que vous pensez de l'orthographe de mon béta-lecteur et aussi de ses commentaires.

Ben aussi merci à Mavrok, pis je vais pas revoir tes honoraires à la hausse vu que t'as pété ma machine à effets spéciaux, méchant hobbit jouflu.

Et maintenant un petit jeu:

Traduisez « Barazinbar » et « Baraz ». Si vous arrivez vous aurez droit a un gros bisous de moi et aussi à la gloire de voir votre nom écrit en gras dans le prochain chapitre.

Voilà le mot de Mavrok : _Mot! Non bon un peu de sérieux dans cette fic tout de même. Soit vous êtes timides, soit vous êtes distrait car quand je vois les RaR,y'en a pas des masses. Alors n'oubliez pas de nous faire part de vos impression et réactions. On y tient! Sinon quel que soit votre vie, ne touchez jamais au joint unique. Car dans la réalité, c'est vous qui disparaîtrez de la vision des autres ( Ton menaçant!) A bientôt lecteurs et lectrices! (-)_


	6. FX Mavrok

Auteur: Gim'Nain

Titre: Le seigneur des joins

Disclamer: L'univers du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas c'est l'oeuvre à Tolkien.

Note : Vu que ma nouvelle machine à effets spéciaux à été cassée par Mavrok,_(c'est moi!)_ se seras à lui de faire les effets spéciaux_(QUOI!)_ Hihihihihiihihihhi (rire sadique).

Chpaitre 6

* * *

Haaaaaaa (bâillement) _(heureusement que tu précise, on aurait pu croire autre chose te connaissant)_ bon ben bien venu dans le chapitre 6 du seigneur des joins, le chapitre maudit (voix maléfique) ben ouais vous y verrez des trucs pas jolis jolis _(donc moche)_, des personnages vont disparaître _( pouf!)_, et d'autres vont souffriiir_(Aïe!)_, car c'est l'épisode 6 et le 6 c'est maudit. (Ndmm ben ouais 6 comme 666, j'aurais voulu faire 13 mais bon il aurait fallu que j'écrive plus). _(Ben c'est pas gagné!)_

YAAHHAAHAA PAAFFFF ! (Ndmm là on voit Mavrok se balancer au bout d'une corde et se prendre un mur)_ (Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire!)_ Résumé des chats rigolos précédent. La compagnie a quitté Fondcombe et Monika a quitté son grand-père et les gosses à Ridge ont déjà quitté la maison_ (revoit ta grammaire! Tous tes "quitter" étaient faux)_, la compagnie est aller au Caradhras et à fait demi tour pour cause de mauvaise météo (ben dans le journal ils disaient qu'il allait faire beau) et ils se dirigent à présent vers les mines de la Moria poils aux rats.

YAAAHHHAAAHHA PLLLLOUFFFF ARRRGGGHHH (ndmm on voit Mavrok jouer à tarzan puis tomber dans une marre infestée de poissons rouges affamés)_ (Te marre pas! c'est méchant un poisson rouge qui a faim!)_ Nous voici de retour devant les portes de la Moria du côté où y a un lac.

« On se les gèle ici, dit Aragorn, quand est-ce qu'on entre ? »

« Quand Gandalf aura trouvé le mot de passe, il a déjà réussi à entrer le code pin et le code puk mais y planche total sur le mot de passe, répondit Boromir, euh et t'es sur que tu veux pas un peu de beuh Gondorienne ? »

« Non c'est de la merde ta beuh ! »

C'est vrai que Gandalf planchait grave sur le mot de passe, Legolas lui se remaquillait, les hobbits se fumaient deux trois joins et Gimli lui ben il essayait de donner un coup de main à Gandalf.

« Bordel, ça doit être simple, dit Gandalf, y a même un indice, c'est écrit:"parler ami et entrer", ça doit pas être bien dur. »

Et le voilà repartit dans de profondes pensées, quand soudain Frodet eu une idée.

« Comment dit-on ami en… »

« J'ai déjà essayé en elfique et ça marche pas, en nain pareil, en… »

« Mais non abruti en jamaïcain ? Ben ouais il n'y a pas meilleure langue que ça pour faire ami ami. »

« Ben ça se dit Fren »

Et paf (le chien) les portes s'ouvrirent. GRRRRRAAAARRRRRR (bruit essayant de représenter le grincement des portes mais en fait c'est le bruit des dents de Mavrok sur le parquet.) _(Wouah! J'ai explosé ton parquet. Tu rembourseras toi même)_

La compagnie allait entrer quand soudain…

« Attendez j'ai pas fini de me remaquillé » dit Legolas comme si ça allait être l'apocalypse.

Mais il eu à peine le temps de se remettre du rouge à lèvre, qu'une grosse tentacule vint du lac pour choper le join à Fridon, mais celui si au lieu de la laisser faire se jeta dessus pour récupérer son join (et c'était même pas l'unique (nique nique)_(bruitage de Gim'nain qui s'envoit un lapin!_), les autres hobbits firent de même en gueulant tous.

« BORDEL! ATTEND TON TOUR COMME TOUT LE MONDE, ON FERA TOURNER STRESS PAS ! »

Mais cela n'y changea rien et ils réussirent quand même à récupérer leur join et à entrer dans les mines avec le reste de la compagnie avant que d'autres tentacules ne viennent pour démolir les portes. (Ndmm ça se déplace en bande ces bestioles)

« Bon entrons dans les profondeurs de la Moria » dit Gandalf.

Et les voilà tous partit pour aller au fin fond des mines de la Moria.

Ils remarquèrent très vite des ossements de nains partout et comprirent que ben pour la bière et les naines ça ne serait pas pour cette fois, ils furent dans l'ensemble assez déçu même si Gandy réussi à se consoler avec la présence des petits hobbits._ (T'es déguêu)_

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus au fond de la Moria, il faisait sombre et froid et ça sentait pas bon, oups non ça c'est moi, je me suis pas laver héhéhéhéhé._( Pouârk! Depuis quand? Arrrr ça pique les yeux!)_

Bon ils arrivèrent soudain dans une grande salle et là Gimli dit… ben vas-y dit le… quoi la phrase à aucun sens…. Mais on s'en fous y comprennent pas le nain._(Note de Mavrok: Là, l'auteur se parle à lui même. Note du psy :1584 fr.)_

« Hoo Khazad-Dûm »

« C'est vachement beau, c'est qui qu'a fait la déco ? » demanda Jakson.

« Ben des nains, répondit Gimli, et tu veux entendre une blague ? »

« Ouais »

« Ben écoute, HEEEHOOOO, là on entendit le monstre écho, ben tu vois y a presque autant d'écho que dans le crâne d'un elfe, hahahaha »

Tout le monde se fendit la gueule sauf Legolas qui de toute façon n'avait même pas compris la blague et qu'on se foutait de sa gueule.

Mais Gimli aperçu une salle où y'avait de la lumière et comme quand y a de la lumière ben tout le monde se permet d'entrer sans invitation ils y allèrent tous. Ils virent vite que c'était encore plus le bordel que dans le reste de la mine, y avait même une grande tombe, c'était celle à Balin et ce con ne leur fit même pas bon accueil, il leur dit même pas bonjour, le gros mal poli._(Il est mort Gim. C'est normal tu sais?)_ Bon ils se repentirent quand même sur sa tombe un moment, avant de recommencer à fumer.

Puis Gandalf vit par terre en bouquin et le ramassa, c'était un gros livre nain et dedans était caché le dernier numéro de "play-dwarf", le bouquin où on voit des naines à poils (ndmm au sens propre du terme).

Gandalf jeta le magazine après quand même y avoir feuilleté la plupart des pages avec un grand sourire malsain. Il lu alors le gros bouquin écrit en nain.

« Je n'arrive pas à tout lire, une partie du texte est caché par une drôle de substance blanche, mais il m'est quand même possible de lire cela « Les tambours grondent, ça arrive… » et après y a la première tache de cette drôle de substance. » _(c'est mon yop)_

Ha ce moment on entendit des bruits venant de la grande salle, Boromir alla voir et dit.

« Ça sent la clope, des yobelins, et ils ont un yo des cavernes avec eux. »

En effet des yobelins arrivaient sur eux, la compagnie barricada la porte. Les yobelins tapèrent contre et le yo des cavernes aussi, l'on pouvait entendre leur cri de guerre.

« Yo t'as pas deux balles ? »_ (Non!)_

La compagnie était là, soudain l'on vit une grosse basket rouge taille 68 apparaître sous la porte, c'était celle du yo des cavernes. Frodonnet sortit Dard et planta la lame dans la basket, et le pied se retira dans un puissant cri.

« Pu"BIP"n il a niqué ma Addidorque, l'enculer je vais lui faire la peau à ce fils de sa mère » dit le yo des cavernes.

La compagnie trouva un escalier dans le fond de la salle et l'emprunta. Cet escalier ne semblait mener nul part mais bon il menait bel et bien quelque part, il menait au pont de Khazad-Dûm.

La compagnie avança vers le pont quand soudain, ils entendirent des tambours, ils regardèrent derrière eux et virent des flammes et de ses flammes surgit une ombre enflammée FLLOUUUSSHHH (ndmm magnifiques flammes) et cette ombre en feu coura vers eux en criant « ARRRGGHHHHH » (ndmm faut dire que cette grande ombre n'est autre que Mavrok totalement immolé)._ (j'veux une augmentations pour ça!)_

« Un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien tant _( haha il sait pas écrire!)_, vite au pont » dit Gandalf dans une grande lueur de sagesse.

« Nom d'un elfe intelligent, le fléau de Durin » ajouta Gimli surpris.

« En effet ce démon est le fléau de Durin » confirma Gandy.

« Mais non abruti je parle de ce fléau là par terre, c'est marquer dessus « propriétaire Durin », en tout cas un beau fléau en cuir. Tiens donc et si je l'essayais sur Legolas ? »

Et l'on vit Gimli ramasser le fléau et courir après la blondasse pour la fouetter. La compagnie commença enfin à traverser le pont, Legolas en tête qui hurlait.

« Non, non, tu vas m'abîmer ma peau de bébé et mes fans vont pas aimer ça. Je pourrais plus poser nu »

Une fois toute la compagnie passée, Gandy se posa au milieu du pont et fit fasse au terrifiant et tout mignon Balrog. Le Balrog avait une grosse épée et un fouet de feu. Il fit claquer le fouet sur Gandalf, mais cela ne lui fit rien et il dit.

« La flamme Zippo ne vous servira à rien, car ce matin je me suis huilé le corps avec de l'écran total » _(Rhôôôôôôôôôôôô!) _

Le Balrog à qui l'écran total ne réussissait pas s'avança sur le pont. Et c'est à ce moment que Tonton Gandy le gris dit.

« Vous ne passerez pas !»

Et là TCHOUUUTCCHHOOUUU PAFFFF ! Gandalf et le démon tombèrent du pont. (Ndmm pour ceux qui n'aurait pas suivi revoyons cela une fois) HUUUIIIIIIPPPP (ndmm bruit de rembobinage qui en fait est celui de Mavrok qui laisse se dégonflé un ballon!) « Vous ne passerez pas ! » TCHOOUUUTCHOUUUU PAFFFF ! (Ndmm vous l'avez vu le gros truc gris en métal ? non, bon ok repassons le au ralentit) HUUUIIIIIPPPP (ndmm même chose avec deux ballons!) « VVVoooouuuusss nnnneee ppppaaaassssseeeerrrreeeezzzz ppppaaaasssss ! » TTTTCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTCCCCHHHHHOOOOOUUUUU PPPPPAAAAAFFFFF ! Ha là on voit très nettement un TGV passez sur le pont et shooter Gandalf et le Balrog, la preuve que Gandalf avait tord, car il est passer le train. (Ndmm bon pour revoir encore tous les détails revisualisons encore la scène du TGV sur pause.) HHUUIIPP (ndmm une mongolfière!) « Vous ne passerez pas ! » TCHOUT… mise sur pause, ha ok là on voit tout, c'est un TGV de la SNCF, pour une fois qui sont pas en grève, en plus c'est Peter Jakson qui le conduit, et regardez la tête à Gandalf, il à l'air déçu, comme si il apprenais que Aragorn n'en avait qu'une de dix centimètres, bon play… CHOUUU PAAAFFF !

Bon après cette tragique scène tout le monde partit en direction de la sortie, toujours Legolas en tête pour les raisons que vous connaissez.

La sortie était bloquée par un groupe de yorques. Il y eut donc baston, les yorques perdirent mais Frodinnet se prit un coup qui heureusement fut encaissé par sa cotte de maille.

Et voilà la compagnie hors de la Moria avec Tonton Gandalf en moins, mais avec un fléau en plus pour fouetter Legolas.

Et pis TAAAHHIIOOOOTTT PAAAFFFF (ndmm Mavrok toujours en feu court contre un mur) bon ben faut que j'aille chercher l'extincteur. À la prochaine. _(Dépêches-toi!)

* * *

_

Note :  
1. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un yo, c'est un humanoïde ayant un QI de 0,5, un foulard plus une casquette sur la tête, ça fume la cigarette, ça marche comme un gorille et ça porte des vêtements moche souvent de couleur vive et ça dit « Yo » pour trois fois rien.  
2. Pis le coup du TGV, c'est la connerie qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire, c'est le premier trip qu'on a eu avec des potes et c'était trop marrant alors juste pour le coup, « Vous ne passerez pas ! » TCHHOUUUUUTCCHHOUUUU PAAFFF !Hahahahahatrop drôle.

Les RAR :

Sinwen : ben merci pour tes compliment et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Pis tu sais les nains peuvent être galants._( haha le gag!)_

Le mot de Mavrok (si il est encore vivant) : Aië! Bon vous pourriez croire que l'auteur et moi sommes en froid! Mais pas du tout. Nous sommes de joyeux lurons qui adorons l'auto dérision. (Même si l'humour de cet auteur raté ne dépasse pas celui d'un clown au rabais) Bref laissez nous une review! Et pour vous allèchez: le prochain chapitre marquera le retour d'un machine à effets spéciaux toute neuve! Tatsammmmm! Alors soyez au rendez-vous! (-) (note de l'auteur pour la machine ça reste à voir. )

* * *

Vous croyez que c'est fini?

* * *

Ben non... 

(Musique de mission impossible)

Chuutttee soyez discret deux secondes car voici le bonus non corrigé et non commenté par mon béta-lecteur, car il ne sait pas que je l'ai écrit et il faut pas le lui dire pour le moment.

Alors oyez oyez, on est le 14 avril brave gens, et demain le 15 ce sera l'anniversaire à mon dévoué béta-lecteur Mavrok. Il fêtera ses 17 ans alors tous en cœur. (ndmm c'est-à-dire la compagnie du join SA)

« JoYeeeuuuXX AnnNnIiIVeerrSAiirre, JoyeUUx ANNIVersAire MavrOK. JoYEUx AnnIversAIRE MAVRok. » (ndmm désolé les hobbits chantent mal, Gimli est bourré et Legolas à une voix de casserole).

Donc je tiens à le remercier d'avoir jusqu'à maintenant corrigé et commenté mes textes, donc juste comme ça voici un best-of de ces commentaires :

« Dire que d'innocents lecteurs vont voir ce truc! J'me demande quels abrutis vont se faire piéger. Hein? Comment ça je suis à l'antenne! Oups! Euh... vive les lecteurs vous aller vous régaler c'est génial héhéhé! »

« ça sent la fumée ici non? FRODON SACQUET! Lâche ce paillasson! »

« Ndbl où il est dur d'allumer son herbe en raison de vents force 7 »

« comme un seul homme (ndbl mais un homme vraiment vraiment très pété) »

« Inspirez fort votre joint unique et revenez quand vous Sauron... euh saurez à nouveau comment vous vous appelez. »

« bouh! à chier! »

« j'te jure que j'y suis pour rien »

« tatsamm! »

« parfait ou passif? »

« ça fume un trou? »

« hahahaha le tout petiot à sa maman »

« ah bon? j'croyais que je bossais pour un auteur sérieux moi, va falloir revoir mes honoraires à la hausse »

« Note de Mavrok: Là, l'auteur se parle à lui même. Note du psy :1584 fr »

« Il est mort Gim. C'est normal tu sais? »

« tant _( haha il sait pas écrire!)_, »

« Même si l'humour de cet auteur raté ne dépasse pas celui d'un clown au rabais »

« clopoctraaaaasproufffffff! Mince! J'ai explosé la machine à effet spéciaux. j'espère que ça peut se réparer sinon j'suis au chômage »

Bon là c'est que le meilleur, preuve qu'il en fait du boulot le grand Mavrok, et pis pour le dernier des commentaires, qu'il se rassure je ne vais pas le virer, enfin vous avez lu l'épisode et vous comprenez.

Justement à propos de cet épisode, je m'excuse de l'avoir fait souffrir, que son fan club ne me tue pas, et pis comme cadeau je vais en 1 racheter une machine à effets spéciaux et en 2 lui offrir une trousse à pharmacie.

Bon ben encore bonne fête à se grand gars qui est à mon avis un vrai pote et qui mérite ce petit texte et que ça vie soit longue, alors un grand hourra au grand Mavrok Oeildragon l'Errant au Cœur de Cristal.

P.S. y aura aussi un texte pour lui sur fictionpress dans les jours qui viennent.

P.P.S. ce message s'autodétruira dans BOOUUUMMM ! maintenant AÏE ! Bong ! (note du clavier on voit l'auteur s'écrouler totalement K.O.) (note de la souris bon ben moi je vais aller poster ce chapitre toute seule.)


	7. Les blondes platines

Auteur: Gim'Nain

Béta-lecteur: Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre: Le Seigneur des Joins

Chapitre 7

Disclamer: L'univers à Tolkien n'est pas mien, pas plus que les perso (sauf Stöfy qui est à tof) et les marques mentionnée dans ce chapitre ne sont pas à moi et je ne fais pas de pub pour.

Note: ce chapitre est plus long que la moyenne et voilà c'est tout, y a pas de raisons particulière et ça va pas forcément se reproduire.

* * *

Bienvenue dans le chapitre 7. Dans ce chat marrant vous verrez les sept péchés capitaux (ndmm ben ouais 7 péchés comme chapitre 7), une blonde hystérique, le retour du blaireau imberbe, des stars et aussi la momie… euh non pardon ça c'est Mavrok qui se remet de ses blessures. _( Aïe! Je souffre!)_

FLLLLOSHIIIIIIIIIII SLLLEMMMAAAARRKKKK (ndmm voici ma _(la nôtre mon précieux!)_ toute nouvelle machine à effets spéciaux, la FX 3456,09 version 2.0034, le nec plus ultra en matière de nom pourri) Résumé des épisodes précédents, la compagnie est partie de Fondcombe et après un détour dans la poudreuse, elle est passée par la Moria. Dans les mines ils perdirent Gandalf sur un pont, mais gagnèrent un beau fléau en cuir. Ils fêtèrent aussi l'anniversaire à Mavrok._( Yééeh!)_ Monika, elle, se remit avec Ridge, mais pour combien de temps, cela nous ne le savons pas.

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKKIIK. Nous voici de retour avec la compagnie, devant les mines de la Moria, côté sortie.

Ils étaient tous là, la plupart entrain de pleurer Gandy, car c'était leur compagnon, ami, amant,… Sauf les hobbits, qui eux ne regrettaient pas sa disparition, le trouvant chiant et avec des tendances pédophile.

Après un moment de recueillement, la compagnie allait se remettre en route lorsque…

« Attendez, mon mascara à coulé, il faut que je le remette. » dit la blondasse en sortant un miroir et du mascara de son sac à main rose fluo.

« Bordel, on a pas le temps, il faut y aller » répliqua Aragorn, mais Legolas ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Attend je vais le faire bouger » dit Gimli en prenant le fléau de Durin.

Et la compagnie se remit en route, Legolas en tête avec Gimli derrière qui disait:

« Viens par là petite, viens voir le jouet à Tata Gimli, viens me montrer tes jolies petites fesses de bébé. »

Et la compagnie continua comme ça un bon bout de chemin, mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, il fallu(s) qu'ils passent à côté du Kheled-Zâram, un lac, dont la traduction elfique veut dire "lac miroir", pourquoi je vous dis ça ? Vous allez comprendre.

« STOP ! » gueula Gimli.

« Quoi, toi aussi tu dois te remettre du mascara » demanda Boromir.

« Non, je ne peux pas passer à côté du Kheled-Zâram, sans aller y jeter un œil… »

« Fait gaffe de pas le perdre » commenta Pippounnet. _(Tousse,tousse! C'est mauvais!)_

« Ouais bon, je vous conseille de venir avec moi, car cette vue vaut le détour. »

Il quitta le chemin pour aller au bord du lac, les hobbits le suivirent.

Ils regardèrent tous les cinq dans le lac et Frudon gueula.

« HEY ! Regardez y'a Elijah Wood dans le lac. »

« Bordel mais c'est ton reflet abruti » lui dit Jakson (ndmm je continue à l'appeler Jakson, car ses cheveux ne se sont toujours pas remit de leur flambée.)

« Mais tu fumes quoi ? Moi je suis Frodon, là dans le lac c'est Elijah Wood mon idole. »

« Ben je fume la même chose que toi, mais bon… »

« Mais oui, y a Elijah Wood dans le lac", dit Sam sur un ton compatissant avant de rajouter à voix basse, "faut l'excuser il s'est tellement imprégner de son rôle qu'il en a oublié que c'était lui, c'est quand même beau ces acteurs qui arrivent à un tel niveau d'imprégnation qu'ils en oublient leur vrai personnalité au point même de s'idolâtrer. » _(et ben vla le nouveau Narcisse! Si vous comprenez pas, ben c'est dommage!)_

« T'as raison, le pauvre » ajouta Pippin.

Malheureusement pour la compagnie, la nouvelle que le lac faisait miroir était parvenue aux salles oreilles pointues de Legolas, qui s'empressa d'aller s'admirer dedans et commença à se refaire une beauté.

« Je sais pas si c'est la course d'avant ou si c'est le lac mais je trouve que j'ai mauvaise mine, c'est vraiment affreux en plus mes cheveux sont décoiffés… »

« Et ton cerveau a disparu. » ajouta Boromir sur un ton sarcastique.

« BOROMIR, arrête de lui faire des compliments, son cerveau n'a pas disparu, il n'en a jamais eu. » rectifia Gimli.

« Mais euhhh… vous êtes pas gentil. » dit Legolas.

Bon après les remaquillages de Legolas (ndmm ouais LES remaquillages, quand même une personne aussi célèbre que lui en met des couches de maquillage surtout quand cette personne a plusieurs millénaires), la compagnie reprit sa route jusqu'à une forêt bien étrange la Lothlorien.

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIIIUUU SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK saut dans le temps, nous voici en Lothlorien.

« J'aime pas cette forêt, on raconte qu'elle est habitée par une sorcière elfique. » disait Gimli.

« Ben elle pourrait remplacer Gandy, vu qu'on a plus de gars qui fait de la magie. Son niveau est de combien ? Gandalf lui était niveau 13. » ajouta Pippin.

« Ouais ben le 13 lui à porter mal chance, héhéhé » commenta Jakson.

« Mais non, c'est pas une sorcière de magie, c'est une vieille sorcière, une vieille peau quoi, moche et méchante, qui plus est, une elfe. » rectifia Gimli, qui adorait se foutre de la gueule des elfes (ndmm ben c'est un nain et moi aussi alors…).

« N'écoutez pas le nabot, elle n'est pas moche, même si elle à plusieurs millénaires. » dit Legolas.

« Ouais ben je me demande combien de masque de beauté et de couches (culotte) de maquillage elle doit se mettre. » ajouta Boromir, qui aimait prendre le parti de Gimli pour ce qui était d'insulter les elfes.

« Sans doute plein, mais j'espère qu'elle voudra bien me donner un ou deux de ses petits secrets beauté. » finit par dire Legolas.

La compagnie continua sa route, lorsque soudain… (ndmm je vous rassure Legolas n'a rien à voir avec ce soudain pour une fois).

« Halte, que faîtes vous en ces terres. » dit une voix d'elfe.

« C'est pas des terres, c'est UNE simple forêt » commenta Gimli, avant de se retrouver avec un arc devant le nez.

« Héhé, du calme on fait que passer, on cherche pas la baston et on a de la beuh d'Elrond si vous voulez. » dit Sam qui n'avait pas trop envie de ressembler à une passoire.

Les nouveaux arrivant (tous des elfes berk !) furent grandement intéressés et essayèrent sans plus attendre la beuh, la compagnie leur donna un coup de main.

FLLLAASSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK re-saut dans le temps, nous voilà deux jours plus tard, après que le groupe d'elfes et la compagnie eurent fini de tripper et que la brume se fut dissipée.

« Bon ben vous me semblez fort sympa les gars, je vais donc vous conduire chez les boss de cette forêt. » dit le chef du groupe d'elfe qui se nommait Haldir.

Ils reprirent tous la marche, même si Aragorn avait du prendre le fléau de Durin et menacé Gimli avec pour qu'il daigne bien avancé, lui qui n'avait guère envie d'y aller. (ndmm Aragorn me menaça aussi, car sa me tentai pas d'y aller, mais bon sans narrateur y a plus d'histoire alors je vais les suivre et je tiens à dire à Aragorn qu'il me payera ses menaces). _(Bien joué Go-gorn! T'auras un sucre!)_

Ils finirent par arriver dans une sorte de citée elfique située dans les arbres, il fallut monter aux arbres et Gimli préféra monter la garde en bas et quand on lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il contait surveiller il répondit « Je veux être sur qu'aucun écureuil ne nous a suivi ».

La compagnie était arriver en haut de l'arbre (ndmm j'ai le vertige et je vois du vert autour de moi, je crois que je vais gerber)_(Pitié Nooooon! Vite un sac!...)_. Ils virent enfin les propriétaires des lieux.

Le premier un elfe assez noble (arem) qui se nommait Celeborn et la seconde une belle elfe de plusieurs millénaires (et avec trois centimètres de maquillage) qui se nommait Galadriel.

« Bienvenus, vous avez fait bonne route ? » dit elle avec une voix aigue et un peu hystérique.

« Ouais, mais bon on a perdu Gandalf dans le Moria » répondit Aragorn.

« Olalala, comme c'est dommage, y a l'autre brune qui voulait lui parler, hihihi » dit-elle en montrant Celeborn.

A ce moment l'on vit Gimli apparaître, il tenait dans les mains un blaireau glabre et asexué.

« Euh y a cette bestiole qui m'a attaqué en bas de l'arbre. Je vous l'ai amené, ce n'est pas qu'elle soit dangereuse, mais sa tête et ses gémissements me tapaient sur le système alors je me suis dit que con comme il était ce blaireau, il pourrait bien s'entendre avec Legolas. » dit le nain en posant le blaireau à terre qui alla directement vers Galadriel.

« Oh mais c'est mon petit Stöfy, en principe il ne descend jamais de l'arbre, il ne sait pas prendre l'échelle, mais bon des fois ça lui arrive de tomber, hihihi. » expliqua Galadriel.

La compagnie regarda vers le bas et virent que ça faisait quand même une chute d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres, un miracle que le blaireau ne soit pas mort, même si cela pouvait expliquer la forme de sa tête.

« Ok pour la chute, sa explique la tête, mais pourquoi il est glabre et asexué ? » demanda Fridounnet.

« Oh mais c'est parce que c'est une race très très rare de blaireau, il en existe peu, c'est surtout parce qu'ils ont des problèmes à se reproduire, faut dire que sans sexe on fait pas grand chose, hihihi »

« En effet c'est un problème de taille pour baiser » ajouta Celeborn sur un ton monotone.

« Et après on dit que c'est pas la taille qui conte, hé ben dans leur cas si, faut croire. » ajouta Gimli.

Bon après avoir fait le tour de toutes les anomalies du blaireau de compagnie à Galadriel ce qui mérite bien un saut dans le temps de deux heures, FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK.

Galadriel proposa d'héberger la compagnie quelques jours en Lothlorien, avant qu'ils ne repartent et qu'ils quittent cette folle hystérique. En attendant ils pouvaient faire ce qui leur plaisaient, elle leur proposa même un peu de beuh de Lothlorien et Boromir pour être poli lui proposa sa beuh du Gondor elle accepta et lui dit.

«Oh merci c'est gentil, je n'avais plus de feuilles pour la litière à Stöfy, faut dire qu'avec ses problèmes d'intestins...on commençais à être à court de feuilles pour sa litière et peut-être que l'odeur de beuh masquera l'odeur de ses crottes, hihihi. »

Boromir fut déçu et se mit à chialer, mais bon pour une fois que quelqu'un voulait bien de sa beuh il va pas nous en chier un fromage, euh pardon.

La compagnie pu rester en Lothlorien plusieurs jours, voilà un résumé de ce qui se passa:

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK Jour 1 après leur arrivée.

« Bordel, gueula un elfe de Lothlorien, ils ont bouffé toute la réserve de Lembas. »

Le "ils" c'étaient bien évidemment les hobbits et Gimli. Ils avaient faim et avaient goutté aux délicieux Lembas. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'arrêter d'en manger et à présent toute la réserve était vide.

« Comment ça ils ont tout mangé ? » demanda Galadriel.

« Ben regardez il ne reste plus rien, vous leur aviez donné accès à tout alors ils en ont profité. »

« Mais y avait des provisions pour deux ans et pour une centaine de personnes, vous êtes de vilains garnements, hihihi » dit elle en agitant la main et en essayant d'être sévère.

« En tout cas c'était très bon, moi je dit qu'un petit join maintenant pour digérer et pour nous mettre en appétit pour ce soir ça passerait bien. » répondit Jakson.

« Totalement d'accord » ajouta Pippin.

« Ho si vous avez trouvé ça bon, c'est l'essentiel et pis on pourra toujours mangé la pâté de Stöfy en attendant qu'on refasse du Lembas. Et au moins maintenant vous allez être en pleine forme car le Lembas a des propriétés revitalisante et rend les cheveux beau et soyeux, hihihi ».

« Youpi, gueula Jakson, mes cheveux vont redevenir normaux. »

FLLLOOORRSSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK Jour 2 après leur arrivée, c'est-à-dire le lendemain du jour 1._(Non! C'est vrai?)_

« Mais où sont les hobbits ? »demanda Aragorn sur le ton d'un acteur de série Z, les mains sur les hanche et en agitant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Aucune idée, répondit Boromir en faisant la même chose, pourquoi ? »

« Ben j'aurais voulu organiser un conseil pour savoir où est-ce qu'on va aller quand on partira d'ici. »

Aragorn se balada partout à la recherche des hobbits, demandant à tout le monde si il les avait vu, Boromir le suivait et demandant au gens si ils voulaient de sa beuh.

Enfin ils arrivèrent tous les deux en bas d'un arbre et entendirent un grand son qui faisait un peu comme ça « ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ».

« Quelqu'un scie un arbre ? »

« Non, c'est peut-être un essaim d'abeilles tueuse en provenance de somalie. » répondit Aragorn.

« Hahaha des abeilles somaliennes, elle doivent pas être très dangereuse. » ajouta Boromir.

Ils allèrent de l'autre côté de l'arbre et trouvèrent Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Frodon et Merry (oui ses cheveux sont de nouveau normaux.) entrain de dormir.

« BORDEL MAIS ILS DORMENT A 2 HEURES DE L'APRÈS-MIDI » gueula Aragorn.

Les cinq endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut.

« Mais ça va pas la tête, dit Sam en enlevant sa main de sous le postérieur à Gimli, nous réveiller alors qu'on dormait si bien. »

« ça fait 4 heures qu'on vous cherche partout, en plus on vous a pas vu au dîner, on s'inquiétait, on voulais faire un conseil avec toute le Compagnie du Join SA. »

« QUOI ON A LOUPE LE DINER ! » gueula Merry.

« BORDEL CE LEMBAS CA VOUS FAIT OUBLIER L'ESSENTIEL. » ajouta Pippin tout apeuré.

« Hein, avec tout le Lembas que vous avez mangé hier, vous ne devriez plus avoir faim, d'ailleurs vous ne devriez même plus avoir sommeil. Bon venez faut qu'on organise ce conseil. » dit Aragorn en se retournant pour aller à son futur conseil.

« NON, gueula Gimli, pas de conseil, on a faim, et on a encore sommeil, pis les conseils c'est chiant. »

« Bordel quelle bande de paresseux » dit Boromir en retenant Aragorn qui avait eu une soudaine envie de tuer ces hobbits et ce nain.

Bon les hobbits et Gimli allèrent manger et ensuite retournèrent dormir, on ne les revit pas jusqu'au lendemain.

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK Jour 3 après leur arrivée, jour qui suit le jour 2 qui lui-même suivait le jour 1._(Ho ben ça va, on a compris!)_

« Vas-y prête moi ton shampoing, s'il te plait »

Legolas était à genoux devant Galadriel, ça faisait deux heures qu'il lui réclamait son shampoing.

« Non, il est à moi » dit Galadriel.

« Mais je veux avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux que toi, vas-y fait pas ta méchante, prête-le moi ou dis moi où tu l'as acheté. » suppliait Legolas.

A ce moment Gimli ainsi que Pippin et Merry arrivèrent vers eux.

« Tient donc deux blondasse qui cause maquillage. » dit Gimli.

« C'est vrai, j'avais jamais vu autant de néant » ajouta Pippin.

« Bordel deux hamsters dans une cage seraient plus intelligents » finit de dire Merry.

A ce moment les deux blondes les regardèrent.

« Oh de toute façon vous ne connaissez rien à la beauté, hihihi suffit de voir la barbe du nain hihihi » dit Galadriel

« Pis vous pouvez pas comprendre à quel point j'envie les cheveux de Galadriel, c'est pas vous qui avez besoin de plaire à votre fan club. » commenta Legogo.

« FLASHHH »

Gimli venait de prendre une photo de la scène.

« Hahaha, je me demande ce que va pensez ton fan club de te voir à genoux devant une pouffe-pouffe blonde dont t'es complètement jaloux, t'aura vraiment besoin de beaux cheveux pour les reconquérir tes fans. » dit le nain qui tenait l'appareil d'un air triomphant.

« DONNE MOI CA ! » gueula Legolas sentant sa célébrité lui filer entre les doigts.

Il sauta sur Gimli qui esquiva et Legolas tomba de l'arbre en faisant une chute de quinze mètres avant de se prendre Stöfy sur la gueule, parce que ce con de blaireau l'avait suivi. Gimli pu prendre une photo de plus de la scène et tout le monde se mit à rire sauf la blonde éclatée en bas.

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK Jour 4 après leur arrivée, c'est-à-dire le lendemain du jour 3 qui suivait le jour 2 qui était après le jour 1 (c'est lourd ?). _  
(Ouais! Trrrrrèèèès lourd!)_

« Au fait Aragorn tu dors où la nuit ? Parce que je ne t'ais pas vu dans nos tentes depuis qu'on est arrivé ici ? » demanda Pippounnet curieux.

« Ben euh comment vous dire, je dors ailleurs..., mais parlons d'autres choses, il fait beau hein ? »

« Change pas de sujet et répond à la question, montre nous où tu dors. »

Quand Peregrinet commença à élever le ton le reste de la compagnie prêta attention à la conversation, sauf Legolas qui se remettait de ses blessures.

« Ben on va dire que Galadriel m'a prêté une chambre d'amis, mais c'est trois fois rien je te jure. » se défendit Aragorn assez maladroitement.

« Une chambre d'ami ? Si elles sont aussi classe que les chambres d'amis naines, je veux la voir. » dit Gimli.

« Ben j'ai jamais vu une chambre d'ami naine, mais je doute qu'elle soit aussi classe, mais bon vous avez vu le beau soleil qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? »

« On est à l'ombre et c'est nuageux, montre nous cette chambre! » dit Sam le jardinier.

Aragorn du leur montrer la chambre en question sous peine de se faire tuer.

La chambre faisait un petit cent mètre carré, elle était tapissée de velours rose. Le lit lui était grand et très confortable, le canapé était aussi de velours mais d'un rose plus foncé et on aurait pu y dormir à quatre tellement il était grand et confortable lui aussi. La table était en bois de chêne de grande qualité avec des reluire en or. Toute la pièce respirait le luxe.

« Bordel tu te fais pas chier, t'aurai pu au moins nous inviter à y dormir espèce de petit salaud. » dit Merry.

« Regardez en plus il y a un mini bar, c'est plus luxueux que chez les nains. » ajouta Gimli.

« Moi je trouve pas ça luxueux, dit nonchalamment Aragorn, j'étais mieux reçu chez Elrond, en tout cas je trouve que c'est le strict minimum pour un futur roi. En plus la couleur me plaît bien. »

« Bon si tu trouves pas ça trop luxueux, laisses nous en profitez. » dit Frodinnet.

En moins de deux Aragorn se retrouva hors de la pièce et le reste de la compagnie se mit à vider le minibar (laisser moi à boire).

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKKAAAA Jour 5, jour qui suit le 4 qui est le précédent du 3 qui se trouve avant le 2 qui est le lendemain du 1._(Mais quel chiant ce nain!)_

Boromir et les hobbits étaient là entrain de s'entraîner quand Sam demanda.  
« Euh au fait t'as appris où à te battre comme ça Boromir ? »

« Chez moi dans la grande cité de Minas Tirith en Gondor, belle terre où on cultive une bonne beuh. » tous s'étouffèrent en l'entendant dire "bonne beuh".

« Mais t'as déjà combattu de grands monstres? »

« Euh ben oui, j'ai vaincus bien des monstres, je suis un grand guerrier vous savez. »

« Plus grand guerrier qu'Aragorn ? » demanda Merry.

Aragorn venait d'arriver et se mit à écouter les faits d'armes de Boromir qui se ventait et disait être meilleur que lui et que ce n'était pas parce que Aragorn possédait Anduril qu'il était si fort que ça.

« Tu te venterai pas un peu là Boromir ? » l'interrompit Aragorn.

« Non, je dit la strict vérité, je l'ai vraiment vaincu se dragon bicéphale à trois têtes, aux écailles plus noir que la neige et aux flammes plus chaude que la bougie qui éclaire la chambre d'ami de Galadriel. »

« N'importe quoi, ne l'écoutez pas mes braves petits hobbits, venez plutôt avec moi, dans la chambre, je vais vous raconter de vrais faits d'armes et vous montrer mes cicatrices. »

« Hahaha il a des cicatrices, le bleu, il s'est fait blesser, l'amateur. T'es moche tu sais, moi je suis beau, aucune lame ne m'a jamais touché, mon corps est pur. »

« Euh suivons Aragorn, dit Sam, Boromir commence à délirer on croirait entendre Legolas. »

« Mais non partez pas…snif »

Et Boromir se retrouva seul, avec ses faits d'armes à deux balles.

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK Jour 6, celui qui est après le 5 qui suit le 4 puis précède le 3 en suivant le 2 et qui précède le 1 (ça n'a aucun sens mais c'est le but). _(Ben c'est réussi!)_

Legolas était là, tapis dans l'ombre (non pas le fouet !) il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il venait de se remettre de ses blessures et de la chirurgie réparatrice pour son nez, faut dire qu'il se l'était complètement ramasser après sa chute.

Soudain on vit Gimli arriver sur le chemin, là, Legolas se dit « ça y'est je la tient ma vengeance! », et ouais les elfes se vengent, car Gimli avait publié ses photos dans un journal très lu _(Que nous ne citerons pas. (ça commence par"Cosmo, et ça finit par"politan") P.s. Merci à Magdan!)_ par les moldus _(Hé c'est pas "Harry potter" ici! Faut dire les "humains")_ et que le fans club de Legolas avait du coup fondu comme neige au soleil.

Lorsque le nain arriva au niveau de l'elfe, Legolas se jeta sur la barbe de Gimli et en arracha trois poils._(Rhôôôôôôôôôôôô!)_

« Haha, là t'as la honte, te faire arracher des poils de barbe par un el… »

« PAFFF ! BONGGGG !CRAAAKKKK ! QUIIIICCCKKK !MCDONALD ! »

« Aïe, mon nez, mon tibia, ma tête, mon ventre,…. Aïe » gémit Legolas.

« Tiens bien fait! ça va pas de m'arracher trois poils de barbe? Non mais, rend les moi je vais les faire mettre sous verre pour pas les perdre. »

Et Gimli s'en alla laissant là un Legolas sacrément amoché.

FLLLOSSSHHIIIIII SLLLEEEMMMAAARRKKKK Jour 7, c'est-à-dire celui qui est après le 6 qui était après le 5 celui après le 4 qui précédait le 3 venant après le 2 qui était le prédécesseur du 1 et qui est finalement aussi le jour du départ de Lothlorien._(Ouf c'est fini!)_

« Ho vous partez déjà ? » demanda Galadriel.

« Ben ouais c'est pas qu'on se plaise pas en votre compagnie, (tousse tousse), mais va falloir qu'on y aille. On va partir par le fleuve. » répondit Aragorn.

« D'accord on va vous vendre des bateaux. »

« Vendre ! Vous n'aurez pas mon or. » gueula Gimli qui ne voulait pas donner d'or à un elfe.

« Fais pas chier Gimli sinon on te laisse là en compagnie des elfes. » lui dit Boromir.

Et Gimli du se résigner à payer sa part comme tout le monde pour pouvoir avoir trois embarcations prêtes à partir et avec du Lembas tout frais du jour.

« Ouais ben si c'est comme ça, moi je vais faucher un ou deux truc, tient donc une assiette en argent. » dit Gimli tout bas en prenant une belle assiette en argent et une cruche en argent (mais non pas Legolas).

« Au fait Frodon, voulez vous voir votre avenir dans mon miroir, demanda Galadriel en montrant un socle en pierre vide, mon dieu ! Il y avait une assiette en argent dessus, où est-elle passée, qui me l'a volé ? » Galadriel se mit à courir partout en gueulant comme pas possible.

Personne ne sus jamais que c'était Gimli qui avait volé le matos à la blonde, mais bon une fois qu'elle se fut calmée elle dit que pour compenser le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur prédire l'avenir elle allait leur donner des présents._( Hé Gimli! Partages les bénéfs ou je montre la photo de ton bain annuel à legogo!)_

Elle donna une lampe de poche qui marchait aux piles Duracel à Fridet, un peu de litière de Stöfy à Sam, deux sac de pommes sans fin à Pippin et Merry, un livre pour cultiver la beuh à Boromir, un flacon de son précieux shampoing à Legolas, un rasoir à Aragorn qui en avait bien besoin et aussi des capes couleur de l'armée avec fonction chauffante à tous. Elle arriva vers Gimli et lui dit.

« Et vous petit nabot que voulez vous, je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir. »

« Ben attendez que je réfléchisse… »

« Oh il me vient une idée, tous rirent sauf Legolas, et si je vous donnait trois fil de ma belle chevelure dorée que vous pourriez mettre sous verre en souvenir de ma beauté, hihihi. »

« Non merci, j'ai déjà trois poils de ma barbe, mais si vous pouviez me redonner l'or que je vous ais filer pour les bateaux je serais pas contre. »

Galadriel sembla réfléchir, j'ai bien dit sembla! Quand même. Puis dit:

« D'accord tenez, hihihi »

Et la compagnie pu enfin partir le long du fleuve dont je me rappelle plus le nom, avec un Gimli qui avait un large sourire, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas perdu une pièce d'or et avait gagné un nouveau set pour manger.

Pendant se temps en pleine forêt une drôle de créature grise marchait en ruminant de sombres pensées.

« Sale Saquet! Je vais récupérer mon précieux, oui le mien à moi seul… »

En fait Frodon aurait déjà du voir cette créature nommée Gollum dans la Moria, sauf que Gollum avait pas pu y aller il était en cure de rajeunissement et avait subit un lifting, ce qui explique la grande bouche et les gros yeux globuleux.

* * *

ANNONCE : pour pouvoir payer ma nouvelle machine à effets spéciaux j'ai du faire un emprunt, alors pour le rembourser je met en vente certains trucs du seigneur des joins : 

1.Un magnifique tapis en poils de chattes ayant appartenu à Bilbon Saquet, ses dimension son de 2 mètres/ 3 mètre il est de couleur blond. Le prix de base est de 60 francs suisses livraisons non comprises.

2. Je vend aussi un Legolas, en bonne état, à part le cerveau qui manque mais il m'a été livré comme ça, prix de base 5 francs suisse livraison comprise.

3. Je vend de la beuh du Gondor, enfin c'est Boromir qui en vend, prix à voir avec lui, il est même prêt à vous l'offrir.

4. Vend aussi TGV qui passe partout de la SNCF, marche pas toujours car souvent en grève, mais à quand même servi à faire choir Gandalf dans la Moria, prix de base 1200 francs suisse, livraison comprise dans le prix.

5. Vend aussi un magazine Play-Dwarf pour les amateur du genre, prix de base 6 francs suisse sans livraison.

A noter que j'accepte pas les carte de crédit je prend que les espèces.

Les RAR :

Sinwen : merci de ta review et oui je crois bien que Mavrok a un fan club, mais les membres se cachent car ils ont honte, faut les comprendre. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, toi qui me le réclame depuis une semaine.

Tof : ben merci pour ta review, et pis j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas trop pour Stöfy, mais bon dit toi qu'a côté de Legolas t'es encore un génie.

Mavrok : merci pour tes corrections et aussi pour ton ajout de certaines fautes, sinon ben voilà c'est tout pour toi la momie.

Eileenlep : Merci à vous pour cette review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et vous savez vous pouvez me tutoyer. Encore merci.

Adriane : ben voilà merci de me lire c'est simpa, merci de me laissez des review c'est simpa et j'espère que tu arrivera à tout comprendre si tu pige pas certains trucs demande moi.

Mot de Mavrok : _Et voîla encore un chapitre haut en couleur. Vous aurez sans doutes remarqué que Gim a fait un chapitre plus long! Aurait-il gagné de l'intelligence? Mais non! Auncun risque de ce côté je vous rassure. Il était juste plus inspiré (shooté?) Bon ben comme d'hab un chti encouragement à l'auteur et à bientôt mes golluminets!_

Bon ben une review ça serait bien, t'en pense quoi mon précieux? Ouais une petite review ça serait cool, pour moi, à moi les miennes, mes précieuses reviews, lool.


	8. Vive le rose fluo

Auteur : Gim'Nain  
Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon  
Titre : Le seigneur des Joins  
Disclamer : tout cela ne m'appartient pas c'est l'œuvre de Tolkien et blablabla…

* * *

TADADARRRRR FLLLAAASSHHHHH SLLIIMMM (elle est de mieux en mieux cette machine à effets spéciaux) Résumé des épisodes précédents : La compagnie à quitté la Lorien après sept jours de folie, à foutre la merde dans la noble forêt elfique, à noter qu'ils ont emmené une bonne quantité de beuh elfique avec eux. Gollum, lui, est revenu de son séjour en cure et peut à présent poursuivre Fidounnet pour récupérer l'Unique (nique nique)_ (Oh non! c'est pas vrai! Il recommence!)_. Monica à trompé Ridge avec Celeborn ce qui a fait scandale vu que Ridge pour se venger à coucher avec Stöfy et que Galadriel, qui pour se remettre de la perte de son miroir, a été copuler avec Bob Bombadil, enfin bon passons ces histoires de cul à deux balles et revenons à nos moutons… compagnons qui se dirigent en barques sur l'Anduin vers leur destin.

FLLLASSSSHHHHHH

« Quoi ? On a été flashé ? Excès de vitesse ? » dit Aragorn encore surpris par le flash.

« Mais non ça doit être un de mes fans qui me prend en photo » dit Legolas heureux de ses cheveux soyeux.

« Mais non c'est ma machine à effet spéciaux bande de ploucs bon reprenons et la ferme ! » gueulait l'auteur, car franchement ça devenait n'importe quoi.

Bon alors FLLLLAAAASHHHH SLLLUUUMMMEEEEKKK saut dans le temps. Retrouvons les compagnons sur l'Anduin, dans trois magnifiques embarcations elfiques conçues de manière à ne presque pas pouvoir chavirer et c'est heureux car vu la brume de beuh qui entourait la compagnie et leur avancée très houleuse plus leur magnifique sens de l'orientation en état shooté, c'est encore bien que ces barques soient de qualité.

PLLOOOUUUFFFF !

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? dit Aragorn regardant autour de lui, GIMLI ! Repêche Legolas immédiatement, c'est déjà la trentième fois aujourd'hui que tu le pousses à l'eau et tu sais qu'il ne sait pas nager. »

« Ben justement c'est plus marrant, mais bon si t'insiste… et hop ! »

« J'en ai marre de toi sale nabot tu vient encore de gâcher ma belle mise en pli, quel gâchis je vais tout devoir recommencer. » dit la blondasse.

FLAAASSSSHHH SLLIMMMAAKKK plus tard le même jour.

« Sam nous ne sommes pas seul » dit Frodon.

« Euh Frodon on est qu'au chapitre huit, c'est pas encore le moment de dire ça. Tu te trompes de texte. » lui répondit Sammounnette.

« Non mais sans faute de chapitre et sans faute d'apprentissage de texte, on est vraiment pas seul, y a aussi Boromir dans la barque et il me tripote le cul avec ses deux mains (ndmm important de préciser avec quoi pour ceux qui aurait l'esprit mal tourner). »

« Mais alors qui tient les rames ? » dit Sami le salami sur un ton inquiet.

TAAADDAAADDDAAA…. Suspens.

« Ben c'est moi le sous-lieutenant-colonel-en-chef Angus _(Salut Gugus)_, dit un homme en tenue du SGC, et ne vous inquiétez pas je sais manier les rames j'ai fais ça comme seconde arme à l'école militaire. »

« Argghhhh c'est qui ? C'était quoi votre première arme ? Jolie tenue. Je nage en plein délire. Oh un éléphant rose. » voilà ce que tous gueulèrent en même temps et là j'ai censuré les pires remarques.

« Bordel Angus, gueula l'auteur (c'est-à-dire moi), casse toi ! T'as rien à foutre ici ! T'as le chapitre trois de SG-13 à tourner ! Et pis Boromir tu reprend les rames ! T'es pas habillé en curé à ce que je sache alors t'arrête de tripoter les petits hobbits aux joues toutes fraîches et roses ! »

Bon après cela tout rentra dans l'ordre.

FLLLAASSSHHHHOOUUU SLLLLIIIKK toujours plus tard le même jour.

« Sam nous ne sommes pas seul » dit Frodet.

« Bordel tu te répète là. » dit Sam qui commençait à croire que Frididi avait une case en moins._ (Pas qu'une à mon avis...) _

« Ouais mais cette fois c'est pas Boromir. Regarde derrière nous il y a un étrange canard jaune qui nous suit depuis qu'on est parti. » dit Frodounnet avec un air paranoïaque.

« Mais merde t'as raison. » dit Sam Gamegie en apercevant lui aussi cet étrange canard jaune aux yeux vide de tout intelligence mais juste avec un regard de vrai maniaque qui vient la nuit pendant que vous dormez et qui vous éventre avec un grand rire sadique « Mouhawawawawawa ! »

« Mais non c'est pas un canard, c'est juste la bouée à Gollum. Gollum nous suit depuis un moment mais bon laissons le faire si ça l'amuse. » dit Aragorn comme si cela n'était pas important.

« Mais on ne devrait pas plutôt essayer de l'attraper ou de le tuer ? » demanda Merry en passant son join à Pippin.

« Non, j'ai lu le scénario et c'est mis qu'on doit essayer mais que de toute façon on y arrivera pas alors je vais pas me fatiguer pour rien, mais si tu me passes ton join tu pourra toujours essayer si le coeur t'en dis. » conclu Aragorn.

Bon la compagnie ne prêta plus attention à Gollum et à son vilain canard jaune. Et j'aimerais savoir quel est l'abruti qui a passé le scénario à Aragorn _(C'est pas moi!)_, c'est pas possible il va rien foutre de tout le chapitre si il sait ce qui va se passer.

FLLLLLOOUUSSHHH SSLLLAAAAMMMM toujours plus tard le même jour (mais c'est quand plus tard ?)

« Sam nous ne sommes pas seul » dit Fridinnet pour la troisième fois (ndmm ce qui fait un groupe ternaire comme Marguerite Yourcenar les aime). _(Je connais quelqu'une qui serait heureuse si elle lisait ça! Tu lui fais du charme là?)_(Va te faire foutre !) .

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Samuel dont la patience était a bout!

« Regarde le fleuve passe entre deux géants, ils me font peurs je crois qu'ils vont nous faire du mal. »

« Ce sont simplement des statues, dit Gimli, et elles ne sont pas dangereuses elles ont le QI de Legolas. » _(Même plus) _

« Mais euhhh… » fit se dernier.

« Ces statues sont le David de Michel Ange et la Statue de la Liberté de Gustave Eiffel » ajouta Aragorn (ndmm pour des raisons de budget j'ai pas pu avoir les Argonath snif j'ai eu que ces deux statues pourrave au rabais snifff…).

« Ohhhh…. C'est beau…. » dirent-ils tous.

Quand soudain ils entendirent un drôle de bruit ressemblant à un grondement.

« C'est quoi ce drôle de bruit qui gronde ? » demanda Merry.

« C'est mon ventre » répondit Pippinnet.

« Mais non abruti l'autre bruit, pas ton ventre je sais très bien quel bruit il fait. »

« C'est juste des chutes d'eau, ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit Aragorn.

« AHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGHHH ! » crièrent-ils tous ensemble, l'auteur y compris.

« Ne gueulez pas comme ça ! On n'aura qu'à accoster sur la rive. » dit Aragorn à qui l'idée de faire un plongeon de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ne faisait ni chaud ni froid, normal vu qu'il connaissait le scénario.

Ils réussirent à accoster malgré le fait que la plupart d'entre eux étaient totalement défoncés, que les barques faisaient de drôles de zigzags et qu'il fallut aussi repêcher Legolas qui était encore tomber à l'eau on se demande pourquoi ?

« J'ai rien fais, je suis innocent, je vous le jure. » se défendit Gimli, mais on en doute pas cher nain, on sait pertinemment que Legolas est assez con pour passer à la flotte tout seul.

Une fois à terre, ils décidèrent de rester un moment et de camper, donc Frudet et Beau rhô mirent leurs affaires à terre et partirent chercher du bois pour le feu.

Pendant ce temps les autres essayèrent de monter les tentes, mais bon ils étaient plus habituer à rouler pour se démonter qu'à dérouler pour monter.

« Restons ensemble, dit Bobo alors que lui et Frodonnet entraient en forêt en fredonnant, il ne faudrait pas qu'on se perde. »_(Frodon fraudait en fredonnant à la frontière du front!) _

« Ouais ouais, si tu veux, moi de toute façon je contait surtout aller chercher du bois pour pouvoir profiter de fumer un peu l'unique (nique nique), répondit Frodon, avec Aragorn sur le dos qui ne veut pas que je le fumes ça devient grave chiant. »

« Voilà une bonne idée, je vais venir avec vous, je crois que j'ai bien besoin de tirer un peu dessus. » dit Boromir sur un ton très convoitant, d'ailleurs vous lui auriez mis deux yeux globuleux et on aurait cru voir Gollum.

« Non Boromir, tu ne peux pas toucher au join unique (nique nique), tu sais très bien que t'as déjà de la peine à tenir la bonne beuh de chez Elrond alors t'imagines avec cette beuh trop puissante ? Pis t'as qu'à fumer ton herbe du Gondor. »

« Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle est à chier, vas y fait pas ta salope laisse moi tirer sur ton join, comme ça je comprendrais peut-être comment faire de la bonne beuh en Gondor, si seulement on avait de la bonne beuh en Gondor. »

« D'abord c'est pas en tirant sur mon join que tu vas comprendre comment faire de la bonne beuh et de toute façon c'est non ! »

A ce moment là Bororo ce jeta sur Fridinnet espérant pouvoir l'attraper, mas bon Frodon étant plus rapide que lui, réussit à l'éviter et s'enfuis fumer seul dans un coin, laissant un Boromir vachement déçu sur place et dire qu'il voulait seulement tirer un coup.

Pendant ce temps vers le campement.

« Ben dit donc il leur en faut du temps pour trouver du bois »dit Sam.

« Ça c'est vrai, ajouta Aragorn, je me demande si il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose, avec Boromir qui a des tendances pédophile on sait jamais. »

« Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Frodon à prit l'habitude de courir vite avec Gandalf, vous savez comment il était. » dit Merry dont la tente semblait sur le point de s'écrouler mais bon il avait au moins réussis à la dérouler c'était déjà bien.

Aragorn partit quand même voir ce qui se passait. Il finit après quinze minutes de marche, par sentir l'odeur de la beuh, il suivit une colonne de fumée et trouva Frodounnet totalement shooté entrain de danser à moitié à poil en tenant Dard dans sa main.

« Ohhh Aragounet, ça va mon pote ? demanda Frodon, t'as vu y Dada qui fait de la lumière bleeuuuuee, c'est beau hein ? »

« Bordel ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas fumer l'unique (nique nique) oh ! Bon ça va l'auteur avec tes parenthèses à deux balles ! Bon écoute Frodon, Dard est bleu donc des méchants sont dans le coin, retourne vite vers le fleuve moi je vais les retenir. »

« Ecoute t'as pas à me donner d'ordre toi le Grand Pas qui chausse du 36 ! Et oui t'as des petits pied, donc je te dis vas t'acheter des talonnettes même si ça à rien à voir. Donc c'est décider je me barre. » dit Frodon sur le ton le plus défoncé imaginable, c'est-à-dire que c'était presque incompréhensible.

Et Frodi partit en direction du fleuve. Alors que à travers toute la forêt on entendait un grand cor faire du bruit, c'était Boromir qui sonnait pour avoir de l'aide car il était entrain de combattre des ennemis, des Uruk Haï de la feuille de canabis rose, ben ouais c'était le symbole qu'il y avait sur leurs armures, à noter que c'était du rose fluo.

Tout le monde se mit alors à courir dans tous les sens comme des dératés, certain croyant que ce bruit était celui d'un cerf en rut et tout le monde sait que les cerfs en rut sont très dangereux. Bon Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn se dirigèrent vers le bruit du cor, Merry et Pippin eux coururent dans les bois tandis que Samounet alla se planquer avec un join derrière des fougères et faillit leur mettre le feu.

Merry et Pippin furent les premiers à arriver vers Boromir, mais vraiment par hasard, il le virent se battre comme un ours contre ses assaillants, mais bon plutôt comme un ourson femelle, mais on dira que c'est l'intention qui compte. Bon nul comme il était Bobo ne pu protéger les deux hobbits qui se firent enlever par des Uruk. Bobo se prit plusieurs flèches dans le corps et eu très bobo, alors les Uruk partirent et Aragorn arriva prêt du corps de Boromir, il se pencha vers lui.

« J'ai failli mon ami, je vais mourir, je n'ai pas réussi à protéger les deux hobbits. » dit Boromir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit l'autre, nous allons les retrouver, va en paix à présent. »

« Promet moi de protéger le Gondor. »

« Oui je te le promet. »

« Promet moi d'améliorer la beuh du Gondor. »

« Oui je te le promet. »

« Promet moi d'embrasser Frodon quand tu le reverras, promet moi de dire à mon père que je suis mort en brave, aussi dit à mon frère que c'était moi qui avait volé les magazines cochons de papa et qu'il les trouvera sous l'arbre blanc, dis aussi à Monica que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. »

« Oui ok je ferais tous ça, mais maintenant va en paix. »

« Je me sens partir, j'ai mal, je suis triste de mourir et dire que je ne verrais pas l'épisode 3456 des feux de l'amour, et dire que je vais mourir puceau et que j'avais pas encore de fans club. Oh j'ai mal, dis aussi aux fils que j'ai pas que je les aimais, je regretterais leurs beaux yeux, je vais aussi regretter le petit cul des hobbits, j'aurais voulu revoir une dernière fois la Citée Blanche et aussi pouvoir fumé l'Unique (nique nique) et voir l'auteur arrêter avec ses blagues à deux sous. »

« Ouais c'est bon on a compris, tu peux mourir en paix je te dis. »

« Oui mais y a encore tout les Voici que j'ai pas lu et… »

« Bon putain tu vas crever ! Merde à la fin » et là-dessus Aragorn sortit son épée et commença à achever Boromir, le trouant comme une passoire. Gimli, Legolas, l'auteur et le béta-lecteur lui donnèrent un coup de main car c'était un coriace!

Frodon était enfin revenu au bord du fleuve, il décida donc, shooté comme il était, de se barrer sur l'autre rive et de continuer le chemin tout seul. Il alla vers la barque tant bien que mal, la poussa sur l'eau et entreprit de traverser, mais à ce moment il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler c'était Sam, qui sortait de derrière les fougères, join à la main et jambes croisé ce qui eu pour résultat de lui faire aller manger le sable de la plage, il se releva encore tout surpris et encore shooté et se remit à gueuler.

« Maître Fridon, pa…pa…partez pas sans moi, ou au moins laissez cette ba...ba… barque ici, c'est celle là qui à les provision de beuh faîtes pas votre égo...go… votre égoïste. »

« Non Sam je m'en vais et j'en ai rien à foutre de vous, je me tire un point c'est tout ! »

Alors Sam se jeta à l'eau, enfin il trébucha dans l'eau, ce qui eu pour effet de le remettre un peu en état. Il décida de suivre Frodon à la nage, mais l'abruti ne savait pas nager, d'ailleurs il était entrain de couler quand Frodon fit demi tour pour aller le secourir.

« Mais non je veux pas aller le secourir » me dit Fridounnet.

« Ben t'ira quand même, et tu fait pas chier c'est mon histoire ! » _(Bruit d'un percuteur que l'on arme...)_

« Bon d'accord, olalalalalala. »

« Il a dit olalalalalala » commenta Gandalf.

« C'est bon j'avais compris, j'ai pas besoin d'un magicien à deux balles et de toutes façons t'as pas à être là tu reviens qu'au tome 2. »

Donc revenons à nos moutons mouillés. Frodon avait réussi à récupérer Sam et maintenant, ils pouvaient voguer vers l'autre rive à deux, tranquille en s'en fumant un petit pour la route.

Une fois de l'autre côté ils planquèrent la barques et se mirent en route.

« Tu sais Sam je suis content que tu sois venu avec moi, dit Frodon, tu me sera bien utile, car tu roule mieux que moi, moi je suis un peu à chier et en plus c'est toi qui porte tout le matos, ça c'est trop cool. »

« Mais c'est tout naturel, dit Sam très essoufflé par les 300 kilos de bordel qu'il avait sur le dos, mais vous êtes sur que c'était utile d'emmener ce frigo et ce meuble à vaisselle ? »

« Bien sur on est de hobbit qui fume on va avoir faim, très faim en route. »

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn, Gimli et la blondasse se demandaient quoi faire du corps de Boromir.

« Moi je dis qu'il faut le brûler ainsi que toute la forêt. » proposa le nain.

« Mais tu es fou ça pourrait abîmer les arbres si on brûlait la forêt. » dit Legolas dont la perspicacité en étonna plus d'un.

« Vos gueule vous deux, gueula Aragorn qui d'ailleurs est très sexy quand il s'énerve, je pense qu'on va le foutre dans une barque et le laisser se jeter en bas des cascades, comme ça il aura au moins pu s'envoyer une fois en l'air. »

Tous furent d'accord et ils allèrent mettre Boromir dans une barque et le laissèrent se fracasser dans les chutes d'eau. Alors ils virent que Sam et Frodon étaient partis.

« Vite il nous faut les suivre. » dit Legogo.

« Mais non abruti t'as rien compris Frodon nous a plaqué et maintenant on doit poursuivre les Uruk Haï pour sauver Merry et Pippin il va nous falloir voyager léger, enfin je dis ça parce que c'est écrit dans le scénario. » _( Tu f'ras moins le malin au prochain épisode Go-gorn!)_

Alors pour voyager léger Aragorn commença à se foutre à poils.

« Euh… Aragorn, je crois que par "voyager léger", l'auteur voulait dire "sans sac à dos trop lourd", pas "sans vêtement" » lui fit remarquer Legolas, alors Gorn se rhabilla.

« Euh… Legolas faut juste prendre un sac, pas besoin d'enlever son cerveau pour être plus léger, hahahaha » dit Gimli ne manquant pas une occasion de faire chier l'elfe.

* * *

Alors le trio partit et se fut la fin de la communauté du join SA et aussi du tome 1.Ben d'abord voilà les RAR :

Mikelkel : Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Eileenlep : Merci de ta review et je pense que Mavrok aussi te dit merci, j'espère que cette histoire plait aussi à tes amies.

A tous mes reviewers : D'abord merci de laissez des reviews, ensuite là c'est la fin du tome 1, je vais donc faire une petite pause pour mieux préparer le tome 2. Je pense que pour vous faire patienter je mettrais un chapitre bonus en ligne avec plein de scène coupée et ratée.

Sinon j'aimerai savoir une chose : Trouvez vous que entre le chapitre 1 et le 8 il y a eu une amélioration des textes et de l'humour ?

Encore merci et laissez moi une review et à bientôt pour le prochaine chapitre._  
_

_Le mot de Mavrok: ça fait quelque chose de voir ce tome 1 s'achever n'est-ce pas? ( Merci à Eileenlep. ça fait plaisir qund on se sent exister) La plus grande épopée de tout les temps remixée reprendras bientôt. Bon j'ai corriger le tiers de cette histoire. Dis comme ça c'est démoralisant. Quand je pense que j'dois encore faire le double. J'ai aussi une question pour les reviewers: Que pensez-vous de mes petits commentaires? Sont-ils bien ou pas? Vous en passeriez vous ou les trouvez-vous plutôt distrayant? Voîla faut pas rester car on ferme! Merci dêtre venu lire et à très bientôt tous! (-) _


	9. Bo Bo Bo Bonus

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon.

Titre : Le seigneur des joins.

Chapitre bonus du tome 1

Disclamer : L'univers à Toto n'est pas à moi, et la beuh est à Mouloud.

* * *

Alors voilà le chapitre bonus FLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH SLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOKKK (et comme d'habitude la machine à effets spéciaux est présente).

Vous entrez dans un chapitre où rien à de sens, où peu de choses risquent d'être marrantes, où le chaos du raté règne, où la connerie fait loi, où les rastas roulent à l'envers, où le béta-lecteur corrige bien, où l'auteur écrit bien (touss touss), où la publicité ne sera pas mensongère, où le Lembas sera en action à la Migros, où Godzilla fera la paix avec King Kong, où les personnages des « feux de l'amour » arrêteront de faire des incestes et où pour finir vous laisserez des reviews (ho le message subliminal).

Commençons par les scènes ratées.

« Ben va y en avoir pour long. » dit Pippin qui faisait mu muse avec le clavier de l'auteur. Ce dernier lui mit un pain pour qu'il arrête « Aïe… t'as la tête dur j'ai mal à la main ».

Donc voici les scènes ratées, classées par chapitre pour que vous vous y retrouviez :

Chapitre 3, la lettre que Poiredefumée donnée à Fridet.

Frodounnet pris la carte, elle était de la main de Gandalf, cela ne faisait aucun doutes, vu les fautes d'ortho cela ne pouvait être que de lui, je vous la retranscrit ici sans les fautes:

« Salut mon Bisounours chéri, écoute je sens que je vais être partit pour une longue quête alors ne m'attend pas pour le dîner ni pour le souper, oublie pas d'aller faire les courses et d'acheter des nouvelles piles pour le vibro, comme je serai pas là tu as le droit de l'employer, mais fait gaffe aux hémorroïdes. Bisouxxx je t'aime, ton petit bâton à plaisir chéri. »

Les quatre hobbits ainsi qu' Aragorn avaient de grands yeux en lisant cette lettre, mais bon Peter Jakson gueula « Couper ! » et changea la lettre qui en fait n'était pas destinée à cette scène.

FLLASSSHHH (saut de scène ratée)

Chapitre 4, quand Frodon se réveille à Fondcombe.

Freddy ouvrit les yeux, il était couché sur un lit et la brume l'entourait.

« Non pas la brume, non pas ça. »

Et c'est là que Pépé arriva une bâtarde dans chaque main et pourfendit la brume délivrant ainsi Frodon de la peur que lui provoquait ce terrible fléau…euh sorry la je me goure de registre…bon on la refait…désolé pépé mais c'est pas encore ton histoire ici. (Ndmm désolé cette scène ratée est une private joke que peut de monde peut comprendre mais je me devais de la faire.)

FLLAASSSHHH

Chapitre 6, sur le pont de Khazad-Dûm :

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » dit Gandalf en tapant du bâton sur le pont.

Et c'est là que soudain « Brrrrrrrrr paf paf… brrrrrr » on vit arriver un vélo moteur avec Peter Jakson, tout ce qui se passa ensuite alla très lentement, il faut dire que le vélo moteur faisait du 25 Km à tout péter.

Alors dans le lenteur qui était la sienne Peter Jakson se rapprocha de Gandalf, qui brandit son bâton pour l'empêcher de passer, mais lorsque le réalisateur allait entre en collision avec, il se baissa et esquiva magistralement le bâton du mage gris, et réussis à passer. Après cela Gandalf s'écroula par terre de honte, car le vélo moteur était passé. Il se releva et alla pleurer dans un coin en se faisant consoler par le Balrog qui lui dit :

« MEUH PLEURS PAS, T'ETAIT SUPER IMPRESSIONNANT JE T'ASSURES! SI TU VEUX JE FERAIS EXPRÈS DE TOMBER LA PROCHAINE FOIS POUR QUE T'AIS L'AIR SUPER PUISSANT! Là, C'EST FINI LE GROS CHAGRIN! »

_( On vit le Balrog prendre Gandalf dans ses bras et le bercer comme un nourrisson pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Ce dernier, pendant ce temps, suçais son pouce en bredouillant: "Agagarueghmbmbmblblblb KANGOO flblblblblb.)_ _Cette touchante scène fit verser une larme à tout le monde, même aux gobelins. Mais ce ne fut qu'après deux minutes que Gandalf réalisa que: 1 La caméra filmait toujours, et 2 qu'il était entrain de cramer puisque le Balrog n'avait pas éteint ses flammes pour lui faire un câlin. On du donc éteindre Gandy, en feu, qui courait partout._

_  
L'incident clos, (et Gandy "rafraîchit") vint le temps des interrogations._

« Mais pourquoi t'es venu en vélo moteur? En principe ça devait être un TGV. » demanda Fridet à Peter.

« Ben désolé, mais la SNCF était en grève alors j'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu trouver. »

FLASSHHH

Chapitre 6, encore le pont de Khazad-Dûm, mais le lendemain.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » dit Gandalf en tapant du bâton sur le pont.

Et soudain un puissant grondement se fit entendre « RRRRRRRRR ! » et là Gandalf ouvrit de grands yeux, voyant lui arriver dessus un tracteur jaune fluo avec un peu de terre fraîche du Rohan sur les roues. Reprenant consciences que ça lui arrivait dessus à 45 kilomètre heure, Gandalf brandit son bâton vers le conducteur du tracteur (et ça rime) qui n'était autre que l'Auteur (ça rime encore) car le réalisateur (toujours en rime) était ailleurs (je suis un poéteur)._ (Mais oui, tu fait de très belles poèties)_

Le tracteur arriva enfin en collision avec Gandy, il lui écrasa les pieds et passa le pont sans autre.

Gandalf déçu de ce cuisant échec face à un tracteur jaune fluo avec de la terre du Rohan sur ses roues, alla pleurer dans un coin, comme promis pour le consoler le Balrog se jeta dans le vide mais bon ça on s'en fous. _( Mais non on s'en fout pas! Après être tombé, le Balrog était tout foutu. Et c'est moi qui ait du le remplacer au pied levé. Faut que les gens sache ce qui c'est vraiment passer)_

« Mais pourquoi tu conduis un tracteur ? Et où est Peter Jakson ? » demanda Sammy qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Ben Jakson à été se plaindre à la SNCF car ils sont toujours en grève, répondit l'auteur, et moi j'essaie de faire cette scène avec ce que j'ai trouvé comme véhicule. »

FLLLAAAASSHHHHHHH SLLLLOOOOOKKKAAAAAA !

Et maintenant avant les scènes coupées voici une page de publicité.

On voit un elfe s'avancer, cet elfe tout ses fans le reconnaisse c'est Figwit, il tient un paquet de Lembas dans la main, il le brandit devant la caméra et dit :

« Actuellement et ce jusqu'à la fin du troisième âge, le Lembas est en promotion moitié prix dans tous les Mumak de la Terre du Milieu. Dépêcher vous vite car je viens de voir un groupe de quatre hobbits et un nain entrer dans le magasin. »

Un autre elfe vient vers lui… mais cet elfe c'est Legolas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous habillé en vendeur Mumak ? En tout cas il semble dire un truc à l'oreille de Figwit.

« On vient de m'apprendre à l'instant que la promotion est déjà finie pour raison de rupture de stock. Bonne journée et à bientôt pour de nouvelle promo Mumak ! »

"_Mumak, pour les ENORME... petits creux!"_

FLLLASSSHHH.

On voit des plaines, soudain une voix s'élève :

« Hé par là tu cadres trop haut ! »

La caméra descend et on voit Gimli fils de Gloïn, il tient dans la main une chope de bière.

« Bien le bonjour cher téléspectateur qui n'avez pas encore zappé à cause de la pub à deux balles qui a précédé celle là. Je viens vous vanter les mérites de la bière de mon peuple, car la bière naine c'est pas de la bière d'elfe…euh de tapette je voulais dire. Dans nos mines nous avons plus d'une centaine de sortes de bière (Cri du public: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!) dont certaines vous mettraient K.O. un troll tellement elles sont puissantes. (OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!) Vous pourrez en trouver dans n'importe quelle mine ou taverne naine. (Mais jamais vous n'en trouverez chez les elfes, car ils ne tiennent déjà pas les chocolats alcoolisés). Et bien sur pour un prix tout a fait raisonnable (on voit de l'or dans ses yeux) (ndmm tu parles d'un prix raisonnable c'est trois pièce d'or le demi-litre et encore ça c'est la moins bonne). T'as gueule l'auteur ! Tu vas me faire perdre des clients ! »

« Rien à foutre, car faut pas faire de la publicité mensongère…PAF ! »

Là y a Gimli qui se jette sur Gim'Nain, ça vire au massacre, en tout cas, c'est ça l'esprit des tavernes naines.

_(Et voîla la guerre des Gim!Alalalala, ce sont des nains-pitoyables!)_

FLLLASSSHHH

On voit un renard courir avec des chiens à ses trousses suivit de plusieurs chasseurs qui sonnent du cor, soudain Boromir apparaît.

« Rien de tel qu'un beau cor pour faire la chasse, alors venez en acheter à Minas Tirith. Nous en avons de toutes les tailles et de tous les sons. Qui plus est actuellement si vous achetez un cor un deuxième vous est offert pour une pièce de bronze de plus. Il est fous le Gondor, il est fou. »

Là on voit Minas Tirith avec devant un cor puis un deuxième avec écrit « pour une pièce de bronze en plus ».

« Euh…attendez j'ai pas fini, on a aussi de la beuh à vendre si ça vous intéresse. »  
Là une pierre arrive et lui percute la tête puis une voix s'élève et dit :

« C'est de la merde ta beuh ! »

FLLAASSHH

On voit une chambre désordonnée, avec un lit, un bureau et un ordinateur sur le bureau. Devant ce bureau il y a une chaise et sur cette chaise un drôle de type à lunette et un peu maigre. Soudain il se met à parler en regardant la caméra.

« Bonjour chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, c'est moi l'auteur, je fais de la publicité pour mes autres textes. Ben ouais je trouve que je suis en manque de lecteurs et surtout de reviewers alors si toi public de cette fic à le temps d'en lire d'autres, vas-y court. Tu trouvera sur fanfiction d'autre fic sur le Seigneur des anneaux, qui elles sont sérieuses, tu trouvera aussi une fic sur Star-Gate qui elle est moins sérieuse, sinon pour les fans ou non-fan de Final Fantasy 8 il y a aussi une fic assez sérieuse dessus. Sinon si vous allez sur fictionpress (voir le lien sur ma bio) vous pourrez voir plein de textes sérieux, se passant principalement dans des univers fantastique, il y a aussi des poèmes et un texte de sciences fiction avec Raevus Dab un anti-héros comme je les aime. Sur ce je vais vous laissez j'ai de l'écriture à faire. »

Et là l'auteur se remet à écrire on ne sait trop quoi comme connerie

_( Et moi? Tu m'oublies? Comme d'hab. le bétâ-lecteur est laissé a l'arrière. Mais un jour la gloire me sourira et blablablalbablalbalba) on voit la caméra s'éloigner, laissant le bétâ lecteur seul dans un désert avec son monologue de succès futur. Mais déjà, les nuages s'amoncellent au dessus de lui..._

FLLLLAASSSSHHHHHIIII SSSSLLLLLLLLIIIIRRKKKKKK

Et maintenant voici les scènes coupées, elles aussi classées par chapitre.

Chapitre 1 quand Gandalf essaie de sortir de chez Frodon (rappelons qu'il lui a fallu une heure tellement il était défoncé).

« Paf… aïe ! Broummm ! Argh ! Mais… que est ce qu'il...là ce patis…tapis ? Bon… toi le…tipas…tapis…aides moi à me lever… quoi ? Faut que je demande de l'aide à la néléphant rose ?... Bon ok néléphanta aide Gandy… à se mettre sur… debout…hé hop !... merci… Bong…ouïe ! Depuis quand… les poutrelles sont-elles… si basselle… ? Dit Bibi… Bilbilon tu pourrais ranger… ton trou… parce que c'est pas tout… de fumer comme un trou… mais bon je divague…vague…vague…vague…vague…paf !...aïe !...vague…vague… bon ça y est je le voix…. il est grand et rond…. il n'a pas de paupière… non non pas lui… il a un point en son centre… non pas déjà… il est tout vert…non…vague… il me…le combattre…je dois… Yahaaaaaaaaa….Paf bong ! Aïe !... non pas la lumière…vague… »

Là Gandalf venait de charger la porte de Cul de Sac et s'était retrouvé dehors en plein jour, et la lumière du soleil ça agresse quand on est pas très frais.

FLLASSHH

Chapitre 5 quand la compagnie marche, et en fait un peu tout le temps qu'elle est en trajet.

« Euh… attendez moi deux secondes » dit Pippin en courant à travers les fougères pour aller derrière un arbre.

« Quoi encore, dit Aragorn, mais c'est pas possible il à manger un truc pas frais c'est la troisième fois ce matin qu'il va poser sa pêche. »

"A ce stade là, c'est carrément une pastèque" dit Merry mort de rire

C'était vrai que ça faisait déjà trois fois qu'il y allait et à chaque fois il y restait un quart d'heure.

« Ho putain le vent s'est levé, dit Boromir, la vache on à le droit aux odeurs. »

« C'est vrai que ça pue plus que dans les mines des nains » dit Legolas.

« Va chier sale elfe » lui répondit Gimli sur un ton tranchant.

« Soit » dit la blondasse et il partit à son tour en forêt.

« Et t'en profiteras pas pour te remaquiller sinon on sera encore là demain. » dit Aragorn qui craignait le pire.

« OBJECTION, gueula une voix de miss de quinze ans, Legolas est un elfe et il est trop beau, il a pas à se rabaisser à faire caca comme tout le monde, c'est un dieu lui. »

L'auteur et le béta-lecteur se regardent interloqués, l'auteur sembla s'interroger sur la présence de cette fan de Legolas, il se dit qu'il devrait revoir la sécurité à la hausse, on laisse vraiment entrer n'importe qui, n'importe où de nos jours. Les deux amis discutent et semblent se demander lequel des deux aura le plaisir de clouer le bec à cette gamine. Ils tombent d'accords. L'auteur s'avance vers l'intruse et Mavrok va parler au videur.

« Écoute toi la pucelle en chaleur, dit l'auteur (en gros moi pour ceux qui suive pas), t'as rien à foutre ici alors tu reprend tes banderole « Legolas on t'aime » et tu rentre chez ta mère ! JE SUIS L'AUTEUR (voix terrifiante) et si je veux que Legolas chie il chiera, et d'abord les elfes sont des êtres comme les autres, eux aussi ils chient MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!»

… et oui public pas adoré c'est cruel mais c'est la vérité

La fan repartit, sont ardeur entre les jambes et alla pleurer dans les jupes de son père, qui était un curé fan de Pippin et des autres hobbits.

* * *

Bon ben laissez moi une review, parce que j'en ai pas eu pour le chapitre 8 donc y a pas de RAR, snif plus personne ne m'aime.

Le mot de Mavrok:_ Désolé pour les petits désagrément. Alors comment trouvez-vous ces scènes ratées? Une chose est sur, nous on s'est bien marrer à les faire. Bon laissez nous une belle review ( ou une moins belle suivant votre humeur) pour nous faire part de vos impressions. Merci de nous lire et si vous avez des souhaits concernant cette fic, faîtes les nous parvenir. Pr Petit rappel: Ni l'auteur, ni moi ne fumons! Bonnes journée (ou soirée) à vous. (-)_

Bon le tome deux devrait bientôt arrivé, enfin le chapitre 1 du tome 2 car je vais pas faire tout le tome 2 d'un coup, bon voilà un petit spoiler pour vous faire attendre.

Spoiler :

« Une aube rouge se lève se matin, dit Legogo, beaucoup de sang à du couler cette nuit. »

« Ça c'est sur y a Eowyn qui a ses règle » ajouta Aragorn.

Fin du Spoiler.

Bon ok c'est court mais ça donne envie hein ?


	10. Les deux tourrinnette

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Titre : Le Seigneur des Joins

Tome 2 : chapitre 1

Disclamer : l'univers à toto ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les blagues à toto.

Note : sorry pour le retard mais bon j'avais une certain flemme d'écrire.

* * *

TADADADADADAAAAA FLLLAAAASHHHIII SSRRIIIIIKKKKK Vous voici dans le chapitre 1 du tome 2 du Seigneur des Joins ! Et pour commencer (on va pas perdre les bonne vieilles habitudes) un résumé du tome 1.

TAYOOOT voilà le résumé : Alors après que Fridounnet chéri ait reçu le join unique (nique nique) de Sausau de la part de Bibi qui est parti à Fondcombe. Tonton Gandy lui à dit de partir aussi pour Fondcombe car le join était dangereux. Une fois à Fondcombe avec Samy, Pippin, Merrychristmas et Gogorn on lui a dit qu'il devait partir pour détruire le join unique (nique nique), c'est alors qu'une compagnie de neuf fumeurs c'est formée pour y aller, elle comptait en plus des membre suscité un nain nommé Gimounnet, une blonde nommée Legogo et un mauvais dealer nommée Bororomimi. En chemin ils perdirent Gandy qui tomba d'un pont avec un démon à cause d'un TGV conduit par Peter Jakson, ils perdirent aussi Bobo qui creva comme une tache face à des Uruk Haï les laissant emmener Pippin et Merry. De son côté Fridet est parti seul avec Sam (arem si il est avec Sam il est pas seul) et les trois autres glandu partent sauver Pippin et Merry. Qui plus est une catastrophe pire que la séparation de la communauté à eu lieu, celle du départ de mon béta-lecteur en vacances qui ne reviendra pas avant au moins un mois donc il ne pourra pas corrigé ce chapitre (en fait il revient dans environ une semain, mais il m'a fallu presque un mois pour finir ce chapitre tellement j'était en manque de motivation).

FALLLLLLAAAAASSHHH SSSRRRIIIGGGUUUEEEEE (quelle belle machine à effets spéciaux) voici le chapitre 1.

« Legolas, dit Aragorn, que dise vos yeux d'elfe ? »

« Ils disent que ce nain est vraiment moche. »

« Va chier la blondasse » répondit Gimli qu'on n'insultait pas comme ça.

« Je parlais pas du nain mais de la piste des Uruk, dans quelle direction sont-ils allés ? »

« Je crois qu'ils se dirigent vers le Rohan. »

Hé oui cela faisait déjà deux jours que nos trois compagnons poursuivaient les Uruks qui avaient emmené Merry et Pip, ils les poursuivaient le plus vite possible, Legolas ayant même décider de ne plus ce remaquiller toutes les heures.

« Avec ce vent mes cheveux sont décoiffés, espérons que mes fans comprendront que si je néglige autant ma personne c'est pour sauver deux hobbits, mais je trouve quand même cela abominable de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de ma magnifique personne. » dit Legolas en marchant alors que personne ne l'écoutait et que son égo grossissait encore.

☺☺☺ (ça veut dire que l'on change de personnage, enfin on ne suit plus les même idiots, par exemple là on va passer du groupe d'Aragorn, Gimli et la Blonde à celui des Uruks, Merry et Pip.) FLLLLAASSSHHHHH (et je vais ajouter ma touche perso).

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda Pip qui était attaché sur le dos d'un Uruk et qui se faisait trimbaler comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres pas fraîches. « Pourquoi pas fraîches ? »

« Oublie Pip, c'est sans doute une facétie de l'auteur qui essaie encore et toujours d'être drôle, répondit Merry, de toute façon si il était vraiment drôle il aurait des reviewers mais bon laissons le rêver. »

« Merci de cette info Merry, mais ça répond pas à ma question de « Quand est ce qu'on mange ? » »

« Ben si tu veux bouffer de la bouffe d'orque c'est toi qui voit, mais vu qu'ils connaissent pas les pauses déjeuner, ni l'apéro, pas plus que la pause café ou même l'encas de dix heure, ni la récréation ou la pause pour le goûter et encore moins l'encas de minuit, je doute franchement qu'ils vont s'arrêter et nous permettre de manger. Désolé mon vieux Pip. »

« Dommage et s'il te plait arrête de m'appeler Pip, y a des lecteurs…touss…touss… qui ont l'esprit mal tourner tu sais alors appelle moi Pippin. »

« Ok Pip » répondit Merry (pour savoir pourquoi il l'appelle Pip vous avez qu'a regardez les films en anglais.)

☺☺☺ FLLLLAASSSHHHHH

« Euh maître Frofro je crois qu'on est perdu, cela fait déjà quarante-deux fois que l'on passe au même endroit, je veux pas dire les trente-cinq première fois c'était un peux normal on avait fumer comme des Mumaks, mais là on est pas trop défoncé et faudrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de ces montagnes. » dit Sam.

En effet cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils tournaient en rond dans l'Emyn Muil, certes c'était pas en fumant et en mangeant comme des gorets qu'ils allaient trouver la sortie, mais bon quand même faut être un peux yobelins pour pas trouver son chemin à travers des montagnes qui font à peine 2 kilomètres de large et 500 mètre de haut.

« T'as raison ma pitite poullinette de Sammounnette, tient tire un peu sur l'Unique (nique nique) ça va nous aider. » Et les voilà reparti dans un nuage de brume.

FLLLAASSSHHH après s'être de nouveau bien shooté ils dormirent un peu.

Soudain Frodet le bidet se réveilla en sursaut et tout transpirant de sueur, la sueur perlait sur ses beaux petits muscles et sa peau douce comme celle d'un bébé….rhaaaa…oups désolé je m'égare. Donc il se réveilla.

« Qu'est ce qui y a monsieur ma puce ? » demanda Sam.

« J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar, je rêvais que Gandalf était devenu blanc et qu'il était toujours en vie, mon dieu t'imagine lui encore en vie ça va être horrible pour nos beaux petits derrières. » et là-dessus Frody se mit à chialer comme une Legolas qui aurait perdu son fond de teint.

« Mais non ma puce pleurs pas vient par ici, et Sam le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça très (trop) tendrement, t'as du un peu trop fumer c'est tout, t'inquiète pas le grand magicien il est mort et il te touchera plus avec le bout de son bâton tout dur. »

(Ndmm désolé si je deviens un peu trop hard pour vous publique sensible, mais pour attirer les lecteurs de nos jours faut soit être doué soit faire dans le porno alors bon comme vous le savez je suis pas très doué alors je fais comme je peux.)

☺☺☺ FLLLLAASSSHHHHH

Nos trois compagnons, deux et demi, car niveau taille le nain compte pour un demi. En fait plutôt nos deux compagnons, car niveau cerveau Legolas compte pour une demie et je suis encore gentil. Pis zut on va dire nos 1,5 compagnons car Aragorn niveau propreté vaut pas grand-chose il est plus sale que le nain.

Donc nos 1,5 compagnons avait enfin atteint le Rohan (là on entent un vieux violon mal accordé qui joue une sorte de musique). Le Rohan était habité par les Rohirrims (non pas possible et moi qui croyais que c'était les Rohannais). Les Rohirrims étaient les seigneurs des chevaux et aussi de gros biker dur à cuir dans l'âme. Ils s'habillaient tout de cuir noir, avaient des tatouages « Love Mum » et « I Love Bisounours » sur les bras et de long cheveux et une barbe male rasée, mais contrairement au biker habituels ils n'avaient pas de moto mais des chevaux.

Donc nos 1,5 compagnons étaient en Rohan.

« Ils on pressé le pas, ils avancent comme si les fouets de leur maîtres était à leur trousse. » dit Legolas.

« Mais non c'est pas les fouets de leur maître, abruti d'elfe, dit Gimli, c'est le fouet de Durin, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu va l'avoir à tes trousses. »

« Non pas ça ! » et Legolas courra encore plus vite.

☺☺☺ FLLLLAASSSHHHHH

« Sam nous ne sommes pas seul. » dit Fridet avec un air très grave, sans doute du à la puissante tirée qu'il venait de faire sur l'unique (nique nique).

« Bravo Monsieur Frodon, vous avez placer votre réplique au bon moment pour une fois. »

« Ouais je sais je suis doué que veux tu. Moi j'ai un cerveau et j'arrive à apprendre mes répliques, pas comme certains, suis mon regard. » là Frodounnet regarda un rocher.

« Mais Fridet, le rocher a pas de réplique à apprendre lui. »

« Mais non je te parle pas du rocher, mais du lutin qu'il y a dessus, ça fait une heure qu'il débite des répliques sans queue ni tête. »

« Mais oui c'est ça le lutin. » dit Sam avec un air profondément compatissant.

☺☺☺ FLLLLAASSSHHHHH

« Mais c'est infâme. » dit Merry.

« Je confirme, de la vraie merde, j'aurais préféré ne pas faire de pause. » ajouta Pip.

« Mais voyons, ajouta un Uruk, c'est de la bonne beuh à Sarourou. »

« Hahaha, rit Merry, ça de la bonne beuh ? Goûte moi plutôt celle là, elle vient tout droit de Fondcombe, ça c'est de la bonne. »

L'Uruk prit le join et tira un coup, puis passa à son voisin.

« Whouuaaa, elle arrache je sens plus ma main droite. »

L'Uruk qui venait de parler regarda sa main droite et n'y vit qu'un moignon.

« Sorry j'avais un petit creux » lui dit son voisin.

« Hahaha pas grave, mais fait tourner alors. »

Et alors les hobbits et les Uruks fumèrent ensemble de bon cœur au bord du forêt bien sombre, normal il faisait nuit aussi, jusqu'au moment où…

« Ohhhh un taddaaa… » dit Pip.

☺☺☺ FLLLLAASSSHHHHH

« Une aube rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang à du couler cette nuit. » dit la Blondasse.

« Mais quelle phrase débile. » ajouta le nain.

« Mais c'est rien y a juste Eowyn qui a eu ses règles. » conclut Aragorn.

Fin

* * *

Sorry pour la brièveté de ce chapitre, mais sans mon béta-lecteur j'ai plus la motive d'écrire snif. Il me manque.

Sorry aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais sans mon béta-lecteur y a plus de correction snif. Il me manque.

Par contre y a plus les commentaires à deux balles de mon béta-lecteur youpi. Il me manque pas.

Bon comme d'habitude laissez moi une review et si vous avez le temps allez lire mes autres textes merci d'avance.

Voilà les RAR :

-Anne Laure : ben voilà le tome 2, enfin le chapitre 1 du tome 2, j'allais pas le faire tout d'un coup, c'est vrai quoi ça aurait pas été marrant, j'aime faire languir mes lecteurs pendant plusieurs mois juste parce que j'écris lentement. Sinon merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

-Arhini fille d'Arathorn : Merci c'est sympa ta review, je suis sur que Mavrok te dit aussi merci enfin il pourra le confirmer lui-même au prochain chapitre. Sinon TAGAZOG a toi aussi.

Mot de Gollum (pour remplacer Mavrok) : Alors merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre cher lecteur, ô oui merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre, mon précieux le mien rien qu'à nous ! (Ndmm du calme Gollum, c'est pas ton chapitre, d'ailleurs on te vois même pas dedans alors la ferme.)


	11. Le monde à changer

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le Seigneur des Joins

Tome : 2

Chapitre : 2

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les conneries, le reste étant bien sur au grand dieu Tolkien.

* * *

Note : désolé pour le retard, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le chapitre suivant.FLLLLLLOOOSSHHHH RRIIIIIIIRRRRRKKK (toujours mes beaux, magnifiques, grandioses, sublimes, excellents, modestes et gigantesques effets spéciaux).

Résumé des épisodes précédents, (ne vous inquiétez pas, à moi aussi ça me fait ch...r de le faire) donc Merry et Pippin fument paisiblement avec les Uruks. Gimli, Aragorn et Legolas continuent leur course effrénée pour rattraper les hobbits. Frodon et Sam sont toujours paumés. Quant à Gandalf, ben non lui il est mort, c'est vrai oups, mais bon Kratos aussi tout le monde le croyait mort et il est bien en vie et est même devenu le dieu de la guerre, quoique là ça à rien à voir, Gandy va pas devenir un dieu, pas plus que Legolas un vrai guerrier ou que Gimli un nain berbe. Voilà la fin de ce résumé.

FLLLLUUUSHHHHIII MMMEEDDDDDOOOO

Avant de rejoindre nos compagnons, qui rappelons le sont disséminés en trois groupes, retrouvons d'abord Mavrok, mon béta-lecteur. Il est de retour de vacances et pour nous rejoindre il a du passer par la forêt de la Grolien, il y a surpris Galadrien en bad-trip qui racontait n'importe quoi et il m'en a fait le récit, alors voilà le récit de mon ami Mavrok. (Note ce texte est de Mavrok.) (Galadrien est un lointain cousin de Tati Galadriel)

« « Le monde à changé, disait Galadrien, je le sens dans la fumée, je le vois aux petits éléphants roses qui courent tout nu dans les champs. Les nains sont des géants, les elfes ont de la barbe, les arbres se transforment en livres d'allemand, Aaaahh ! Ils veulent me manger ! Noon ! Faîtes les partir, aaarrgghhh ! »

« Hum, Galadrien étant partit en bad-trip, c'est à moi qui incombe la tâche de vous conter comment le join unique est arrivé entre les mains de ce foncedé de Frodon Saquet", dit Mavrok. Tout commença quand les plans de canabis furent distribués :

Trois allèrent aux seigneurs elfes, bleus dans ce domaine et n'ayant pas besoin de ça pour être calme et serein.

Six allèrent aux seigneurs nains, grands fumeurs et très résistants à la beuh. (Ndmm c'est dingue il ne trash pas trop les nains, voudrait-il rester en bon terme avec moi ?) _(Tu me laisse raconter oui? Tes commentaires tu les feras après, Nain-poli va!)_

Et neuf, neufs plans allèrent aux rois des hommes qui par-dessus tout désiraient tirer des tafts comme des veaux marins (ndmm ça y est Mavrok commence aussi à faire de comparaison pourries comme moi)._(Elle est pas pourrie et en plus elle résume bien l'idée générale)_

Mais ils furent tous doublés. Sauron, seigneur des ténèbre cultiva en secret un maître plan. Dans ce plan il déversa toute… »

« Sa malveillance ? » demanda Galadrien.

« Non, toute sa toxicomanie et le désir… »

« De dominer toutes races ? »

« Bon t'as fini de raconter des énormités pareils Galadrien ? Et pourquoi pas une alliance entre hommes et elfes pour empêcher Sauron de soumettre les peuples libres tant qu'on y est ! (Mavrok lui prend l'épaule, compatissant) Tu vois le narguilé avec les petites pattes qui court là bas ? Attrape le, il va s'échapper. »

« Ahhhhh, dit Galadrien, revient je te veux » il s'éloigne.

« Ah ces elfes, ça tire un coup et ça te refait l'histoire. Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui, il déversa toute sa toxicomanie et le désir de planer en fumant le moins possible pour économiser les joins. Sauron fut si fier de lui qu'il exporta sa beuh et inonda le marché. Car il avait recouvert touts les pans de la montagne du destin avec ses plantations. Quand toute la terre du milieu eut goûté la beuh à Sauron, tous devinrent accrocs et en voulurent toujours plus. Mais Sauron ne parvenait plus à couvrir la demande et augmenta les prix. (Essayez d'alimenter tout un continent en beuh.) Alors tous les camés de la terre du milieu montèrent une armée pour aller s'emparer de la beuh à Sauron. Une armée nombreuse et totalement en manque gagna le Mordor. Dans cette armée il y avait : le roi du Gondor, Isildur et aussi Elrond dont la moitié humaine était en crise d'adolescence, il avait 1600 ans à l'époque et désirait fumer pour se donner un genre. Sauron envoya ses yorks chers pour contrer l'offensive. Malheureusement les yorks, qui vivaient en respirant et en inhalant régulièrement de la nicotine, souffraient tous de cancer du poumon et étaient faibles. En plus, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à des shootés en manques. Voyant que ses troupes se faisaient massacrées, Sauron décida d'aller combattre lui-même.

Mais avant, il se roula un dernier joins dans une feuille d'or, l'alluma avec la lave de la montagne et juste avant de sortir, régla la température du volcan sur « éruption » afin de détruire sa beuh si il tombait au combat. Il avait rouler ce joins de façon à ce que jamais il ne se finisse et qu'il puisse en profiter toujours.

Quand les camés eurent vaincus quasiment tous les yorks, ils se dirent que la beuh était à eux. Sauron fit alors son apparition (ndmm et paf ! le Sauron), le join à la main. Il tira un grand coup et se lança dans la bataille. Il bousillait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui et plus il fumait, plus il était puissant. Il partit en trip, il se voyait déjà maître du monde !(Ndmm « je me voyais déjà en haut de l'affiche »…euh désolé.)

Il envoya le roi s'écraser contre la montagne d'une pichenette. C'est alors qu'Isildur, le fils du roi, s'empara de l'épée de son père et trancha les doigts qui tenait le joins. Saurons fut désemparé, il l'avait tellement fumé qu'il ne supporta pas d'en être séparé, Sauron l'ennemis des peuples sains, partit en fumée. Isildur se jeta sur le join et se prit la tête :

« Hé z'avévu les mecs ? J'suis superman ! »

Elrond dans un instant de lucidité qui dura trente seconde, cinq centième et deux dixième dit :

« Il faut détruire ce joins, car il est maléfique, tout comme cette beuh. »

Isildur lui mit un pain, Elrond s'en colla aussi une pour avoir eu une idée aussi saine et ils partirent les deux vers le soleil couchant en faisant tourner, pendant que ceux qui s'étaient jeté sur les plans à Sauron crevaient comme des gueux dans la lave de l'éruption que le seigneur ténébreux avait provoqué.

Mais le cerveau des hommes s'enfume aisément. Le join trahit Isildur, le menant à la mort. Il fut tué par des camés qui voulaient le join et non pas par des yorks. Pendant près de 400 ans plus personne n'entendit parler du join unique (nique nique (ajout de moi L'Auteur)) _(Mais tu va la fermer oui? Mais quel chiant ce nain!)_, mais beaucoup sont ceux qui le cherchèrent, en vain. Le temps passa, le monde oublia la beuh à Sauron et se contenta de la sienne. L'histoire devint un conte, le conte devint une légende etc...etc.…etc.…blablablablablablabla… Bon jusqu'au jour où, le join intoxiqua un nouveau fumeur, il fut tirer par une créature nommée : « éheueheu touss touss kof reuar » ou « Gollum » pour les intimes. Le joins lui offrit une vie incroyablement longue. Pendant 500 ans, le joins dégrada sa santé. Mais un jour, le join sentit que Sauron était encore là et qu'il voulait le tirer afin de recouvrir ses pouvoirs de jardinier exceptionnel et de rouleur aux doigts de fée. Il abandonna Gollum. Mais il se passa une chose que le join n'avait pas prévu, il fut ramassé par la créature la plus défonçable de ce monde, un hobbit, Bilbon Saquet…

Et la suite vous la connaissez, Bilbon fila le join à Frodon, tout le monde fut torché et blablablabla… » »

…

…

…

Ah c'est fini c'est à moi. « Clap clap clap » Bravo c'était super, merci.

Donc maintenant, après avoir écouter les élucubrations de Mavrok, retrouvons nos divers compagnons.

NIIIIAAAAAAAA LIIIIAAAAAA (désolé ma machine à effets spéciaux ne fait pas bien le bruit du violon désaccordé).

Nos trois compagnons, Aragorn, le rôdeur, Gimli, le nain et Legogo la blonde…

« L'archer elfe s'il vous plait »

Euh ok si tu veux, l'archère elfe… ah il dit rien donc c'est bon…donc nos trois paumés parcouraient toujours les plaines du Rohan, quand soudain…

« Galope galope galope… » (Ça c'est le bruit des chevals) (note pour Mavrok, ne corrige pas des chevals, la faute est faîte exprès.)

« Vite à couvert, voilà des chevals…euh chevaux. » dit Aragorn.

Donc ils se mirent à couvert, pensant ne pas être vu grâce aux capes de camouflage que Galadriel leur avait donné, mais bon faut pas rêver c'est des capes elfique elles ne marchent donc pas.

Ils furent donc vus (logique non ?) et encerclés par plein de chevals et de lances (les lances étaient tenus par les cavaliers et non pas par les chevals)_(C'est de la torture de pas te corriger arh mes yeux!)_. Tous les cavaliers étaient vêtus de gros blouson de cuir noir, ils avaient plein de tatouages virils « I Love Titi » et de grosses barbes mal brossées.

« Que font un homme, un nain et une blonde en terre du Rohan ? » demanda l'un des cavalier qui devaient être le chef de la bande vu son gros blouson de cuir noir avec marqué « I'm ze boss », dont voici la traduction pour ceux qui parle pas l'anglais « Je suis ze chef ».

« Dîtes moi d'abord ce que vous y faîtes, monteur de chevaux. » dit Gimli sur un ton plutôt provocateur, enfin bon c'est le ton habituel des nains.

« Faîtes attention à vos paroles, vu à quelle auteur est votre tête maître nain, il pourrait me prendre l'envie de jouer au golf ».  
Et là dans un élan de grasse et de frime, Legogo banda… (Vous imaginiez quoi ?)… son arc, et le pointa sur ze chef.

« Si vous le faîtes je vous coupe vos cheveux avec mon arc. »

Magnifique démonstration de la violence elfique. Mais avant que ze chef ait eu le temps de répondre, il y eut un énorme fléau qui vint s'abattre sur la blonde. « DONNNNNG! » (Tient ça sonne creux).

« Mais ça va pas la tête, me faire défendre par une elfe, j'ai un honneur moi. » dit Gimli, alors que Legolas s'écroulait à terre.

« Voyons du calme mes amis, dit Gogorn (tient il se réveille celui là), nous venons en paix, je suis Aragorn, voici Gimli et la tarlouze étalée par terre se nomme Legolas. Nous venons en amis. »

« En amis ? De toute façon le roi ne reconnaît plus ses amis ces derniers temps, il a trop fumé les clopes à Saroumane. Il ne reconnaît même plus ses proches, là dessus ze chef enleva son casque et se révéla être Eomer neveu de Théoden roi de Rohan, nous avons été banni pour ne pas avoir assez fumer "les mauvaises feuilles" aussi dit "tabac" du magicien blanc. Que faîtes vous en Rohan ? »

« Nous poursuivons une bande d'Uruks qui ont enlevé deux de nos ami. » répondit Gogorn pour tout le groupe, à croire qu'il se prenait pour le chef.

« Nous avons vu et combattu des Uruks au bord de Fumegorn hier soir, nous les avons tous tué. Il n'y avait pas d'autres créatures que des Uruks. » répondit Eomer.

« Mais c'est pas possible, dit l'Abbé Pierre…euh non Gimli désolé je me trompe de registre là, il devait y avoir deux semi homme (deux fois un demi égal un homme) avec eux. »

« Désolé, mais nous n'avons rien laissez derrière nous. »

« Où sont les corps ? » demanda Aragorn, soudain prit d'une envie nécrophile.

« Ils sont entrain de brûler au bord de la forêt, si vous voulez allez voir je peux vous prêter deux chevaux, leurs cavaliers sont morts. (Là Eomer siffle) Harley, Davidson, venez ! J'espère qu'ils pourront vous être plus utiles qu'à leurs anciens propriétaires »  
Là dessus deux chevaux vinrent vers eux, puis la troupe de biker-cavalier s'en alla au loin vers le soleil couchant.

« Mais le soleil vient de se lever » dit Gimli.

« Ouais mais laisse, l'auteur voulait faire style, dit Aragorn, bon maintenant montons, je prends Harley, Gimli tu monteras avec Legolas sur Davidson »

« Non , il en est hors de question. » répondit le nain.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Gogorn.

« D'abord il est hors de question que je monte à cheval, je suis un nain et je n'aime pas ça. Et ensuite monter avec Legolas, plutôt mourir. Je vous suivrais donc à pied. »

« A pied ? » dit Aragorn, imaginant déjà Gimli courir comme un malade pour essayer de suivre la cadence des chevaux, enfin bon là il est entrain d'imaginer le chapitre suivant, alors Gogorn t'arrête et pis on reprendra cette magnifique pensée au chapitre prochain.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre.

Bon maintenant les RAR :

Sinwen Periedhel : Je crois que je vais renoncer au porno vu ce que ça fait à fougère (là des images horribles me viennent à l'esprit…berk) sinon non je ne ferais pas de nouvelle histoire pour le tome 2, je vais continuer sous celle là. Sinon ben merci pour ta review et laisse m'en une autre merci.

Arhini fille d'Arathorn : content que ça te plaise toujours, sinon ben voilà la suite comme d'hab. avec les RAR en fin de chapitre lol. Sinon c'est quoi comme animal un « gnouf » ?

Merci de me laissez une petite review en partant, et oublier pas de lire le mot de la fin par Mavrok.

Mot de la fin par Mavrok :_ Pas besoin de précisions, il sont pas aveugles les lecteurs! Et bien damoiselles et damoiseaux voici le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez depuis...(très très très longtemps, des lustres en fait)...heu...un certain temps Mais heureusement l'auteur a retrouver l'inspiration:_  
_public: Wouééééééh! et son humour a deux pièces de bronze. public: Bououououhh snif! Bon j'arrête d'embêter ce cher Gim, j'ai (presque) réussi a faire un chapitre sans sarcasmes. Bien chers amies et amis, pensez à la p'tite review qui fait tout! Merci et à bientôt. (-)_


	12. Le lutin maudit!

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le seigneur des joins

Chapitre : 3 du tome 2

Disclamer tout cela ne m'appartient pas bla bla bla…

Note : comme d'habitude désolé pour le retard, mais ma montre s'était arrêtée. _(Ben voyons...)

* * *

_

FLLLLAAASSHHHHH RRRRIIIUUUKKKKOOOO, bienvenu dans un nouveau chapitre du Seigneur des Joins, voici le résumé des épisodes précédents….

Gim'Nain pris d'une envie soudaine de conneries et d'insultes envers les elfes avait décidé d'écrire une parodie de LA BIBLE (comprenez pour tout fan de Toto LE SDA), après avoir décider de remplacer l'anneau par un join et de faire de la moitié des personnages des camés et de l'autre moitié des gens aux pratiques sexuelles très bizarres, Gim'Nain se lança enfin dans l'écriture. Il avait aussi réussi à trouver un bêta lecteur nommé Mavrok qui malgré le cas désespéré de l'auteur décida de l'aider et de le corriger dans ses immondes fautes d'orthographe. Ça y était l'histoire était lancée, elle rencontra un petit public qui de temps en temps s'agrandissait un peu, mais vu le rythme lamentable d'écriture de l'auteur et la qualité moyenne des premiers chapitres, il n'était pas facile de fidéliser ce public, mais ce n'était pas sa faute à l'auteur si il était lent _( non c'est la faute à son clavier je suppose?)_, et que l'inspiration ne lui venait pas tout le temps. Il faut dire que l'auteur est un grave cas social _(c'est rien de le dire, faut le voir)_, il est célibataire endurci, très endurci (vous voyez le mithril, ben le mithril c'est mou à côté de l'auteur), il s'interrogeait souvent sur lui et son avenir, mais bon personne ne l'écoutait, il déprimait de temps en temps, il avait des envie de cordes, de couteaux, d'arsenic, de cyanure, de chaise électrique, de fougère en colère, de hobbit en colère (…), d'attaque cérébrale sur son petit cerveau, de chute mortelle du deuxième étage, de se faire écraser par un vélomoteur roulant à trente à l'heure, d'étouffement avec un bretzel (mais quelqu'un lui piqua l'idée), d'apocalypse, de morsure de lapinou-rose-garou, de se prendre une enclume naine sur la tête, mais un jour il vit Le Guide du Voyageur de l'Espace (H2G2) et il découvrit Marvin, et il se dit qu'il n'était plus seul à déprimer autant et à ne pas arriver à trouver de sens à la vie. Il était du coup moins triste, mais rassurez-vous, cela ne changera rien à cette histoire, ni à sa lenteur, vous pourrez toujours attendre deux mois huit jours cinq heures trente deux minutes et vingt six secondes entre la parution de chaque chapitre. Et vous vous farcirez toujours des résumés pourraves.

FLLLLLAASSSSHH RRRIIIIEEEEENNNNN, voilà le résumé est fini et retour à notre histoire.

Gorn et Lego (l'elfe pas la marque de briquette pour construire de jolis châteaux forts et les voir démolis par le chat de la maison qui fait au moins huit kilo….snif) étaient devant un énorme tas de cendres au bord de Fumegorn. C'était tout ce qu'il restait des Uruks que les Rohirrim avaient tué, dans ces cendres il ne trouvèrent rien pouvant prouver la présence de Pip et Merry Christmas, quand soudain… (Suspens….)……

« Arrfff….enfin….. arrivé…. » dit Gimli tout essoufflé.

« Pas trop tôt, dit Gogorn, tu serais déjà là depuis l'aube si t'étais monté à cheval avec la blonde. »

« Plutôt crever, je te l'ai déjà dit. » répondit Gimli d'un ton fier.

« Ouais mais du coup t'arrive seulement au crépuscule, enfin maintenant que t'es là je vais pouvoir pister pour voir si je trouve des traces de hobbits.»

Et là Aragorn se mit à pister, regardant chaque brin d'herbes, chaque bouse de cheval et interrogeant chaque fourmi.

« D'après l'inclinaison bizarre de ce brin…., dit Aragorn le noble rôdeur pisteur,… je pense qu'un cheval lui à marcher dessus…. »

« En même temps on voit bien l'emprunte du sabot, dit Gimli, pas besoin de regarder juste un brin d'herbe. Et pis des empruntes de chevaux y en a des centaines, même un aveugle cul de jatte les verrais. »

« Mais pourquoi cul de jatte ? » demanda la blonde.

« Cherche pas, lui répondit le nain de jardin, chez toi c'est ton cerveau qu'est cul de jatte. »

Et pendant de Gimli trashait Legolas, Aragorn lui continuait à étudier le mode de reproduction des brins d'herbes.

« On dirait du sang d'Uruk…. À non au goût c'est plutôt du crotin de cheval…. Là regardez un join… à l'odeur c'est de la beuh elfique » (et là Gogorn partit en trip sur la piste des hobbits, pour faciliter la compréhension on va faire un petit flash-back et directement suivre les hobbits.)

FLLLLLLASSHHHHHH-BBBBBAAACCCKKKKKK (j'avais dit petit le flash-back).

« Ohhh un taddaaa… » dit Pip, alors qu'une lance venait transpercer l'Uruk qui tenait le join et qu'un cheval passait par-dessus. « Non le join…. »

« Viens, il faut fuir avant de se faire tuer. » dit Merry dans un éclair de lucidité pour sa vie.

Les deux hobbits se levèrent et d'étalèrent, aussi vite que le peuvent des gars ayant fumé, droit vers Fumegorn.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils continuèrent à courir un bon moment. Puis ils se reposèrent un peu.

« Snif…. Et dire qu'il était qu'à moitié entamé…. » pleura Pip.

« Mais pas grave, dit Merry pour le calmer, on va en rouler un nouveau. »

« Mais c'était les Uruks qui avaient notre beuh et nos feuilles. »

« Mais…mais… on va mourir … » Et là-dessus les deux se mirent à chialer, et ils chialèrent et chialèrent….

FLASSSHHH, deux heures après…

« Attend Merry, il me semble sentir quelque chose… mais oui ça sent la beuh fraîche.. »

« Mais t'as raison… »

Et là les deux se mirent à courir à une vitesse pas possible, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent vers un énorme plan de canabis.

« Wouaahhhhh, dirent-ils, un énorme plan de canabis »

Puis soudain, se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas de feuilles pour rouler, ils se remirent à chialer…

FLLLLASSSSHH, trois heures après…

« Et si on brûlait juste quelque feuille et qu'on en respirait la fumée ? Ça aurait peut-être de l'effet. » Proposa Merry.

Et là les deux arrachèrent des feuilles du plan, lorsque soudain ils entendirent :

« NON PAS LA BARBE ! »

(là l'auteur a arrêté d'écrire pendant au moins une semaine et demi, si vous vous demandez pourquoi, c'est juste qu'il n'avait plus d'inspiration et d'ailleurs ça se voit un peu quand on voit sur quoi il arrête son flash-back, mais aussi de part le fait que maintenant il parle de lui à la troisième personne comme Alain Delon.)(Et paf ! un paragraphe que de parenthèse)

FLLLAAASSHHHHHHH-FFFFFIIIIINNNN DDEE BBBAAAACCCKKKKK !

Après le gros trip que c'était piqué Aragorn, nos trois paumés de compagnons se trouvaient au milieu de Fumegorn et ne savait plus trop où aller, vu que les traces de hobbits avaient disparu, mais il persistait néanmoins dans l'air une odeur de beuh, qu'ils décidèrent donc de suivre espérant ne pas arriver trop tard pour tirer un peu dessus.

Au bout d'une demi-journée de marche (ils suivaient toujours l'odeur de beuh, à dire à quel point elle était tenace), ils ressentaient enfin les effets de la beuh sans avoir eu à tirer dessus, quand soudain…

« Hooooo Blanche-neige…. » dit Legolas.

FLLLLASSSSHHHH CCCCHHHAAANNNGGEEMMMENTTT DEEEE PEERRSSSONNNAAGGEEEEE !

(là l'auteur cherche un moyen de recauser de Sam et Frodon car il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'en avait pas parlé durant le dernier chapitre et que dans le chapitre encore avant il avait finit sur une réplique sans queue ni tête et il craint que si il reprend là où il en était son immense publique qui l'idolâtre ne le suive plus très bien….tant pis, l'auteur assumera son acte.)

Après que Sam ait réussis à faire comprendre à Frodon que le lutin n'était qu'une hallucination du à l'Unique (nique nique) et que vu qu'il ne voulait pas disparaître il faudrait que Frodon si habitue, mais que pour faire les chose progressivement cette nuit là il la passerait sous la couverture en sa compagnie pour qu'il se sente moins seul et aussi pour… oups ! ça, ça ne vous regarde pas et désolé pour les amateurs de slash mais je suis sur qu'ils pourront se l'imaginer tout seul.

Donc le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route toujours suivit du petit lutin hallucination de l'Unique que seul Frodinnet pouvait voir. Au fait vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble ? Je m'en vais donc vous en faire une description…_(si l'auteur peut le voir ça veut dire que... on s'est compris je crois)_

C'était un lutin haut de 43,5689 centimètres, il s'appelait Nick Lu, Nick étant son prénom et Lu son nom de famille, d'ailleurs il avait de la famille dans l'industrie du biscuit, famille du côté de sa mère qui était une elfe croisé avec un hobbit, les elfes et les hobbits étant très friand de biscuit (Pepito, Lembas, Barquette,…). Donc notre Lu Nick (l'auteur le met dans ce sens pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris le jeu de mot) avait deux gros yeux globuleux mauves avec à l'intérieur des vaisseaux sanguin bleu ciel, vaisseaux qui ressortaient plus que d'habitude comme si il avait fumé. Son nez était plutôt gros et crochu que fin et mignon, il était plus proche de celui de Cyrano que de celui de Clara Morgane. Sa bouche, quant à elle était grande avec des dents blanches et bien alignées, chose assez singulière sur une pareille créature, à croire que les dentistes existe même chez les lutins de 43,5689 centimètres. J'allais oublier ses deux longues oreilles elfiques, attributs très important chez les lutins. Il portait une petite veste faîte de poils de Yack, directement importé des terres immortelles, et de couleur vert orangé, son pantalon en peau de Mumak albinos, lui, était fait bien trop large et trop long, et de par ce fait, il était impossible de savoir si il portait des chaussures ou non.

Voilà un petit descriptif physique de ce lutin, quant à son comportement il était des plus singulier, à de nombreuses reprises les débilités qu'il disait était digne de la Star Académie, genre « Tu savais que Ridge était l'arrière petit fils de Monica et le père de ses enfants ! », « Cette année le père Noyel il s'habillera gothique », « Il paraîtrait que Sauron aurait le Q.I. d'un haricot vert pas frais... Legolas aussi d'ailleurs. », « T'as vu hier soir le documentaire sur la vie sexuelle des nains ? Gimli y tenait le premier rôle » ou encore « Dans une autre vie j'étais une cuillère +4 » (cette dernière est pour les connaisseur de Baldur's Gate 2 sur ordinateur). Mais il lui arrivait dès fois aussi de dire des trucs intelligents, comme « Si t'arrête de fumer l'Unique tu ne me verras plus » ou « Fume encore plus comme ça tu pourra voir le reste de ma famille ! », il est à croire qu'il disait ça pour encourager Frodon à fumer plus, mais l'efficacité de ses remarques ne fut pas réellement super.

Loin de là au contraire, vu que l'auteur et Fridet pouvaient le voir, Samounet fut cruellement jaloux, alors il décida de tirer comme un oliphant sur l'Unique (nique nique) et vit enfin Nick.

Et ça y était, maintenant Sam et Frodon voyait Nick ensemble et tripait comme des gros boeufs perdus au milieu de l'Emyn Muil.

RRREEEEEEEEEE FFFFFFFLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH DDDDDEEEEEE CCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAANNNGGEEEEEMMMMMEEEENNNTTTT DDDDDEEEEEEE PPPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRSSSSSSOOOOONNNNNNNAAAAAAAGGGGGGGEEEEESSS (je l'aime ma machine à effets spéciaux)

« Cela ne se peut ! » dit Gogorn.

« En effet, si on conte Gimli il manque quand même six autres nains. » ajouta Legolas qui n'avait pas encore compris que ce qu'il avait pris pour Blanche-neige n'était autre que Gandalfounet.

« Mais vous êtes tombé, je l'ai vu, repris Aragornounet, oui je l'ai vu des mes propres yeux, vous êtes tombé, vous avez chu, vous avez crever comme une chien, JE l'ai VU, non…NON je ne suis pas FOU ! » là il se prit la tête et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière plutôt rapidement._( Gim! Ou t'as mis ses médocs? Il nous fait une rechute!)_

« En effet je suis tombé, mais je n'en suis pas mort, bougre d'idiot ! Si vous aviez mieux appris votre géographie de la Moria, au lieu de dormir en cours, vous sauriez qu'il y avait en dessous du pont de Khazad-Dûm un profond lac ! Et que de par ce fait je ne suis pas mort mais juste délavé, vous m'appellerez donc à présent Gandalf le Délavé. Et encore heureux que ma robe n'ai pas rétrécit au lavage Huhuhu… »

« Et qu'en est-il des hobbits ? » demanda Gimli, vu que Aragorn était trop fou pour s'en préoccuper et que Leggy cherchait encore les 6 nains.

« Il sont en sûreté, ne vous en faîtes pas, maintenant venez, il nous faut partir à Edoras parlez à Théoden de ce que mijote Saroumane. »

FFLASH SSLLLLLLUUUUIIMAAAACCCCKKKKKKEEEEUUUUHHHH !

« Tire ! Tire ! Tire ! » gueulait Merry à Pippin, alors que se dernier tirait sur un énorme join que leur avait passer Fumegorn.

Fumegorn était un Ent… _(à tes souhaits)_…. Mais non Ent c'est le nom de la race à Fumegorn. Qui est un Ent de la meilleure espèce qui soit, l'espèce Canabisus Entus, d'ailleurs son autre nom était Canabarbe (ajout de l'auteur, apèrs que le bêta lecteur lui ai fait remarqué qu'il avait oublié de donner son deuxième nom… merci qui… ben merci moi-même (modeste)).

« Hummm…. Je ne savais pas….hum… que les semi-hommes pouvait…humm… fumer autant… »

FFFFLLLLLLUUUUUIISSSHH SSSSLLLIIUUURRKKK.

« Hé ça sent le poisson pourri ? » dit Nick

« En effet, on doit être proche d'un marais » répondit Samounet en jetant un drôle de regard pervers sur Nick, à croire qu'il était comme le Père Noël, il aimait bien les petits lutins.

« Non ça sent pas le marais, ça sent le poisson pourri et je ne connais qu'une chose qui sente le poissons pourris, à part bien sur le poissons pourris lui-même, sinon on aurait pas donner ce nom à cette odeur, c'est comme pour l'odeur du souffre on dit que ça sent l'œuf pourri, car l'œuf pourri sent le souffre, mais bon y a aussi les pets qui sentent l'œuf pourri dès fois, ce qui me rappelle que mon oncle arrivait à lâcher de ces caisses qui puait plus que la montagne du Destin. Donc pour en revenir à l'odeur de poissons pourris, il n'y a qu'une chose qui sente comme ça, c'est mon vieux pote Gogollum. »

« Quoi Gollum ! » dit Fridet le dadet.

« Mon précieux… »

« Salut ma poule comment ça va tes rides ? » gueula Lu en voyant une drôle de forme toute rabougrie s'avancer vers eux ? _(Gim'Nain?) _(vas te faire…)

« Bonjour mon précieux lutin, dit Golluminou, ça faisait longtemps, tu m'as manqué, je me suis senti seul, loin de toi mon précieux » et sur ce dernier mot, ses yeux se tournèrent vers le join Unique (nique nique) que tenait Frodon.

« Va-t-en sale créature putride infestée de cafard, dit Fridon voulant protéger son join, casse toi ! »

« Bordel de putain de hobbit, fait pas ton égoïste comme ça, laisse le voyager avec nous, je te jures qu'il est sympa et il a de bonnes blagues, certaines même un peu cochonnes avec des nains et des elfes… » dit Nick pour la défense de Gollum.

Frodon sembla soudain pensif, hésitant, cherchant à savoir si laisser Gollum voyager avec eux était une bonne idée ou pas, si les blagues cochonnes valaient la peine et si s'en était pas des qu'il connaissait déjà, puis il trancha.

« D'accord, il peut venir, mais à une condition qu'il m'appelle Maître, dit Frodon avant de rajouter tout bas à Sam, j'ai toujours eu des tendances dominatrices »

« C'est d'accord mon précieux Maître » dit Gollum

* * *

Et voici les RAR qui exceptionnellement seront faîtes par Nick Lu, je lui laisse la parole.

(là l'auteur se casse et va faire de la PS2)

« Merci ma poule barbue, alors commençons par Sinwen Peridil…euh non Periedoul…non c'est pas encore ça… Pouridelhh… non y a pas de « ou »… bon tant pis Sinwen dit aussi la Fougère. Donc bon appétit tout d'abord, voilà qui est fait et sinon t'inquiète pas je crois pas que l'auteur se fasse du soucis pour ce qui est de Mavrok… pas que Mavrok soit mauvais, mais disons que… et pis si il est mauvais Niark ! _(J'ai rien entendu)_ Sinon merci pour ta review, je l'ai lu et elle était très marrante et sympa (moi je l'ai lue comparer à l'autre abruti d'auteur), d'ailleurs quand je te lis tu me rappelle un peu mon arrière-grand-tante Germaine, elle aussi était un peu schyzo, d'ailleur à la fin on a pas su quel nom écrire sur sa tombe… bon ben merci et laisse moi… euh nous une review.

Bon en suite c'est au tour de Black Symbelmyne alias Blubluchan alias Arhini (si peu de nom, encore une schyzo). Bon d'abord ne remet pas la culture de l'auteur en question, car il sait très bien ce qu'est un Gnouf, il a juste fait une référence débile. Sinon merci pour ta review c'est sympa, ça me va droit au cœur ( pour ce qui est du cœur de l'auteur je sais pas car c'est pas prouver qu'il en ait un lool), sinon ben j'espère que tu aura apprécié ce chapitre, avec moi comme perso principal (ben ouais j'ai une demi page de description au moins dix fois plus que tout ce qu'on peux faire sur Gogorn et Leggy réunis), sinon ben laisse nous une petite review et nous on ira t'en laisser.

Bon voilà c'est fini… quoi y a d'autre reviewer… pas possible… bon ok… voyons voir qui il y a.

Donc pour commencer Roselyne, tient ma grand-mère s'appelait comme ça. Fait gaffe de ne pas t'étouffer, ça serait con de mourir de rire, sinon merci pour ton commentaire et pis les gars de ta classe doivent être vachement marrant.

Et pour finir le seul mec qui nous a laisser des reviews, merci à toi noble DUNEDAIN FILS DE FREMEN. Donc 7,4 et 1 c'est les numéro du prochain loto c'est ça ? Sinon merci pour ton grand nombre de review, c'est cool de ta part et heureux que tu apprécies cette histoire totalement embrumée. Mais bon fumer nuit gravement à la santé, mais dans le cas des hobbits c'est trop tard je crois bien.

Donc voilà c'est fini, laissez nous des review, puis cassez vous… euh non j'ai rien dit, ça c'est très mauvais pour l'audimat, sinon ben comme d'habitude lisez le mot de la fin par Mavrokounet Oeildragounet (j'adore les ounet). »

(là Nick Lu se casse aussi laissant Mavrok tout seul…)

Mot de la fin par Mavrok Oeildragon : _ça y' est? Il a enfin fini le moulin à parole? ça parle quand même vachement ces petites chose, Bon ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus mis de mot de la fin alors je me chauffes... voilà alors comme d' hab je vais dire un truc du genre : "Le joint, c'est pas bien", et en plus ça rime, pour pas qu'on ne me compare à l'auteur, sinon les reviews font chaud au coeur à tout le monde et en cette période de fête ça nous ferait de beaux cadeaux alors remplit nos chaussettes de jolies remarques s'il te plaît petit papa public. Sur ce à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre où les persos seront confronter à des drames, de l'amour et... des joints bien sûr! (-)_


	13. Les règles d'Eowyn

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le seigneur des joins

Chapitre : 4 du tome 2

Disclamer : tout cela ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Tolkien.

Note : Sorry pour le retard, mais bon vous êtes habitué depuis le temps.(bon là j'ai vraiment trop de retard, mais je vais VRAIMENT y remédier à l'avenir) (En gros prochain chapitre dans le mois qui vient...promis...arem)

* * *

Préparez vous à plonger dans un univers mystique, un univers peuplé de créatures immondes…

« Mais je vous jure c'est pas ma faute si je suis comme ça. » dit Gollum.

De créatures stupides…

« Mon QI est tout à fait normal pour une gens de mon peuple. » dit Legolas.

De créatures belles et stupides…

« M'en fous à la fin c'est moi qui me tape le Roi. » dit Arwen.

De créatures petites et poilues…

« Et j'en suis fier ! » dit Gimli.

De créatures pas lavées avec OMO et qui du coup son délavées…

« Mais si je suis lavé avec Homo…euh… ha t'avais dis OMO… oups j'ai confondu. » dit Gandalfounet.

De créatures petites mais avec un appétit de grand…... de très grand même...

« Hé ouais petit mais dodu ! » dirent quatre hobbits, dont un était plus dodu que les autres.

De créatures hallucinante... et hallucinant…

« Comme le disait mon arrière-grand-oncle ce qui compte c'est pas les hallucinations, mais le nom qu'on leur donne. D'ailleurs on a jamais su qui était « Petit sucre à trois trous » » dit le lutin nommé Nick Lu.

De créatures ayant bien besoin d'un lifting…

« Grrrmmmbbblllruuirrllllilrrraassuuiiifff…. » dit Théoden en bavant.

De créatures mi-femme mi-homme…

« Je ne suis pas un homme ! » dit Eowyn qui à un tome d'avance.

Et de créatures célibataires racontant vraiment plein de conneries…

« Ben quoi j'ai aussi le droit de parler de moi ! » dit Gim'Nain l'auteur de cette fic.

Et si après tout ce mélange de créatures vous avez encore le courage de lire cette histoire, hé ben je vous dis bravo car même moi j'ai eu de la peine à trouver le courage de l'écrire. _(Et si on parlait du courage pour la corriger hein?) _

FFFFFLLLLLAAASSSSHHHHHHHHHH SSSSLLLLIIIIIIMMMMMMMARRRRRKKKKK voici l'histoire. _(Ah! Enfin) _

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à la porte noire? » gueula Fredon à trente centimètres de l'oreille à Gollum, enfin si on peut appelé ça une oreille…

« Dans deux jours Maître, si tout va bien et si le gros hobbit joufflu (gros et joufflu ensemble ça fait pas un pléonasme ?) veux bien avancer plus vite et faire un effort, ça lui fera pas de mal d'ailleurs un peu d'exercice. » répondit Gollum.

« C'est vrai ça, mon Samounet en sucre tu pourrais quand même faire un effort et arrêter d'être à la traîne. » dit Fridet à Sam.

« Mais Monsieur Frodon, j'irai plus vite si j'avais pas toute ces réserves de bouffe à transporter et ce gros frigo. » dit Sam en montrant des yeux son énorme sac à dos que même Bill le poney aurait eu de la peine à porter.

Et ils continuèrent leur route, tout en écoutant les plaintes de Sam, les demandes de « C'est quand qu'on arrive » de Frodon et les blagues pourries à Nick.

FLLLAAAAASSSSHHHHH CHHHHHAAAAANNNNGGGGGEMMMMMEEEENENNNNNNNTTTT DDDEEE PPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO !

Rejoignons Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf "le délavé" à la lisière de Fumegorn…quoi !...j'ai oublié quelqu'un !... _(J' vois pas qui...)_ ha oui la blondasse… mais où avais-je la tête, donc avec ces trois hommes il y a la blondasse, il fallait bien une présence féminine.

« Il nous faut aller à Edoras pour parler de la menace que représente Saroumane à Théoden. » dit Gandalf d'un air fier, genre « je suis au courant de tout et je vais organiser la guerre contre les forces du mal à moi tout seul parce que je suis le seul à avoir un QI qui dépasse 10,2. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Aragorn.

« Quoi pourquoi ? » répondit Gandalf.

« Ben pourquoi doit-on prévenir Théoden ? » précisa Aragorn.

« Car Saroumane représente une menace pour tout les biker de Rohan. » Dit Gandalf avec sa voix grave de prêcheur de l'apocalypse.

« Mais pourquoi Saroumane est une menace » demanda encore Aragorn, sachant pertinemment que ça énerverait Gandalf. Mais il faut dire qu'il le trouvait très sexy quand il s'énervait et Arwen n'étant pas là il fallait bien s'occuper.

« Bordel, mais t'es vraiment débile où quoi ? C'est parce que Saroumane à lever une armée de dix milles Uruk-hai et qu'il s'apprête à attaquer le Rohan. » gueula Gandalfounet « Et toi l'auteur ne m'appelle pas Gandalfounet ! »

« Merci » me dit Aragorn à voix basse « c'était sympa de lui en rajouter une couche. »

« Bon attendons le TSOL. » dit Gandalf au reste du groupe et cette fois il n'y eut pas que Aragorn qui demanda « Le quoi ! », car en effet cette invention est connue par très peu de monde, en fait à part les Suisses habitants à Lausanne et environ, personne ne connaît vraiment ce qu'est un TSOL, c'était limite une private joke mais l'esprit tordu de l'auteur à réussi à trouver une phrase pour l'expliquer…

« Transport Sud-Ouest de la Lorien » dit Gandalf pas loin de la dépression avec air désespéré genre « mais pourquoi l'auteur me fait toujours dire des trucs aussi con, ».

« Euh… et c'est quoi ? » demandèrent les trois autres. D'ailleurs ce fut bien la première fois que Gimli se rabaissa, même involontairement, à poser les même question que la blondasse (ndmm j'ai pas envie de l'appelé autrement que « la blondasse » pendant ce chapitre).

« C'est une sorte de grosse chenille de fer qui roule sur deux barres en fer et qui permet d'aller d'un point à un autre. »

« Ha oui un métro » dirent les deux autres à Gandalf qui parut désespérer, Legolas lui cherchait encore ce qu'était le « fer »… ben oui c'est un elfe, il ne connaît que le bois.

« Mais je pensais qu'on irai à Edoras à cheval. » dit Aragorn _avec son regard sexy de grand cavalier mystérieux qui suscite les fantasmes des jeunes filles et des vieux messieurs..._

« La base oui c'était mon idée. Mais vu que Gimli ne veut pas monter…...à cheval, et que du coup il faudrait l'attendre trois jours à Edoras, je pense donc que le TSOL est le meilleur moyen. »

« Ha ouais logique… »

Et ils attendirent donc le TSOL...

FFLLLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH SSSLLLLLAAAMAMMMMAMAMAMA (changement de personnages) (elle est belle ma machine à effet spéciaux hein ?)

« NNNo womMAaAnN noOo CrYyy … » geulaient Merry et Pip, totalement défoncés par la beuh à Canabarbe.

« Hé ben, en à peine deux heures, vous avez fumé ma réserve de la semaine…hummm… petits mais gros tireurs…hummm… » _(Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus malsains, de jeunes oreilles nous regardent voyons!) _

« Et t'as pas vu… notre pote…Frodinounours… lui à côté de nous… c'est une cheminée » dit Merry à une pierre.

FFFLLLLLAAASSSHHHHHH SSSLLLLLIIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEEERRRKKKKKK !

« Fumegorn. » dit une voix féminine et artificielle.

Deux portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent et trois hommes et une BLONDASSE montèrent dans le TSOL.

Malheureusement pour eux c'était l'heure de pointe (ouais l'heure où tout les paysans rentrent des champs, où les gobelins sortent pour aller égorger des femmes la nuit et violer des moutons, où Peter Jackson rentre chez lui pour manger, où Mavrok rentre du Gymnase, où trois elfes de sexe féminin (il en existe des masculin ?) vont cueillir des pommes dans la vallée des trolls et où un auteur perd trente neurones secondes à écrire des conneries.) _(Envoyez vos dons à l'association "sauvez les betâ-lecteurs qui souffrent" svp ON A BESOIN_ _DE VOUS!)_

_De plus, en pleine heure de pointe, il se passe une chose terrible, abominable, si chaotique que se faire écarteler c'est des chatouilles en comparaison... il n'y avait plus de places assises. ( tintintintiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn! Musique apocalyptique) _

« Hé merde ! » dirent-ils tous.

FLLLAASSSHHHHHHH 40 minutes plus tard…

« Edoras » dit toujours la même voix féminine et artificielle.

« Enfin arrivé » dit Gandalf.

Ils sortirent tous du TSOL… non pas tous, juste les trois gars et la blondasse, les paysans et le reste du monde peuvent rester dans le TSOL.

Arrivé à la porte d'Edoras, ils virent un morceau de tissu assez grand voler et tomber par terre…

« Oh un drapeau. » dit Gandy.

« On dirait plutôt une nappe. » dit Gogorn.

« J'aurais dis une _panosse_ » dit la Blondasse_.( qui parlait un curieux langage tout à coup. Quel chenoille!) _

« Mais non regarder c'est rouge, ça ne peut être qu'une serviette hygiénique. » dit Gimli.

« EOWYN ! » dirent les trois autres.

« Peut-être… » répondit le nain.

Une fois qu'ils eurent bien débattu sur ce qu'était ce morceau de tissu, ils entrèrent dans Edoras. La ville était morne et silencieuse, les paysans les regardaient d'un air étrange et hostile. On aurait pu entendre le vent dans le crâne de la Blondasse si le nain n'avait pas respiré aussi fort.

« C'est plus homo dans un cimetière. » dit Gimli.

« Plus gai ! Pas plus homo, ça ne veut rien dire abruti de nain ! » dit "le Délavé".

« Mais gay et homo c'est pas des synonymes ? Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de l'autre Blondasse, j'en perds mon sindarin. »

Cette petite conversation passée, ils continuèrent leur chemin EN SILENCE vers le château d'or de Meduseld, lieu où habitait Théoden.

Une fois devant la porte de cette demeure assez cossue, presque autant que ma chambre… en toute modestie bien sure. _(Ben dis donc, t'as les moyens toi.)_

Un garde vint leur causer.

« Que venez vous faire ici ? »

« Je viens faire un tennis. » dit Gimli.

« Moi pour une manucure » dit La Blondasse.

« Moi pour savoir à qui était cette serviette hygiénique. » dit Aragorn.

« La ferme bande d'abruti. Moi je viens voir Théoden fils de Thengel, roi du Rohan. » dit Gandalf en se la pétant un max.

« C'est d'accord, mais veuillez laissez vos armes à l'entrée. »

Avec regrets ils déposèrent tous leurs armes, sauf Gandalf qui garda son bâton.

« J'ai dis toutes vos armes ! » gueula le garde.

« Vous n'allez pas privez un vieil homme d'un appui… »

_" Si! Mais tenez papy, le déambulateur de rechange du roi, pour que vous puissiez marcher tout seul comme un grand" _

_Gandalf se sentit tout honteux de s'être fait confisquer son bâton comme un gamin et les trois autres l'emmerdèrent en lui demandant régulièrement si il voulait qu'on lui change sa couche... _

« C'est valable aussi pour vous deux » dit le garde en montrant Gimli et La Blondasse.

« Mais quoi on a déposé nos armes ! » se défendirent-ils en cœur.

« Et c'est quoi ce qui dépasse de la barbe du nain ! »

« Mais c'est un gigot d'agneau, c'est mon casse croûte pour le souper. » _(Je vais vomir...) _

« Ha ok. Et c'est quoi ce qu'il a dans les poches l'elfe. »

« Ben une pince à épiler, de la cire à épiler, un rasoir, et du shampoing. »

« Poser tout ça ! »

« Même le shampoing ? »

« Euh… ouais… ça pourrait être une arme chimique ! »

« Bon…ok… » dit La Blondasse avec beaucoup de regret.

FLLLAASSSHHHHH pendant ce temps dans le château de Meduseld.

« Grrrllmmmmmmbbbdddd…… » dit un vieux croûton en bavant, vieux croûton qui n'était autre que Théoden.

« Hooo, bien sûr mon seigneur, que c'est aimable à vous de me confier la responsabilité des armées. Je vais de ce pas donner congé à tous les soldats. » dit une salle langue de vipère nommée Grima.

« Mais non voyons, il m'a demandé si mes règles me faisaient toujours mal. » dit Eowyn.

« Hé merde, il faut m'excuser mais j'ai de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il bave. »

A ce moment la grande porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes et une Blondasse (ouais je sais je suis lourd…) entrèrent désarmé dans Meduseld, d'ailleurs ils étaient médusé par la beauté de la demeure.

« Tiens donc Gandalf, que nous vaut le dégoût de votre visite ? » dit Grima.

« Je suis venu m'entretenir avec Théoden et pas avec un résidu de vers de terre. » répondit Gandalf.

« Mais je vois que vous êtes comme les morpions vous ne venez jamais seul. » répondit Langue de Serpent en regardant le reste du groupe.

« Moi au moins j'ai des compagnons vivants et plus intéressant que vos dindes farcies ! » (dinde farcie Scary Movie 2… vous voyez ?) surenchérit Gandalf.

« Question, ils vont s'insulter comme ça longtemps ? » demanda Gogorn.

« Peut-être, moi je pourrais insulter Leggy 24h/24. » lui répondit Gimounnet.

« Oui mais mes dindes au moins ne me démange pas partout ! Et pis j'ai eu vent que vous aimiez être percher en haut des longs, grands et durs objets. » envoya Grima.

« Il est pas le seul » commenta La Blondasse.

« Au moins de là-bas j'avais de la vue, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour une crotte rampante de votre genre ! »

« Oui mais moi je ne me sauve pas à dos d'aigle ! »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut éloquent...

« Hmmm… c'était une insulte ça ? » dirent Gandalf, Gorn, Gimli et La Blondasse en même temps.

« Euh...ben...… oui. » osa répondre Grima.

« Ben alors….BIDE ! » gueulèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Là-dessus Grima gueula, mauvais perdant qu'il était, « Garde emparer vous d'eux ! »

La scène qui suivit est trop horrible pour être décrite (c'est surtout que j'ai la flemme de la décrire car je trouve pas de connerie à dire dessus) donc pour vous éviter les horreurs de ce combats je vais vous raconter une petit compte où tout est beau…si si tout sera beau…

« Un beau jour, par beau temps, une belle petite fille alla se promener dans une belle forêt, elle y croisa un loup au beau pelage et aux belles dents. Ce bien beau loup voulu manger la belle petite fille, mais c'est alors qu'un beau chasseur nommée Boris arriva et avec son beau et gros fusil il tira le loup qui eut alors une belle mort. Le beau Boris raccompagna la belle petite fille chez sa grand-mère qui avait un bel âge et qui habitait une belle maison dans un beau village. La grand-mère au bel âge invita le beau Boris pour souper en remerciements du beau sauvetage de sa belle petite-fille. Ce fut un bien beau repas et le beau Boris repartit par une belle nuit étoilée chez son beau chez-soi rejoindre sa belle femme et aller en toute beauté la… arem… lui dire je t'aime. Fin de ce beau petit compte où tout est beau. »

_( T'aurais put dire que legogo, avait menacer de griffer des gardes avec ses ongles qui étaient recouvert de vernis rose fluo, ce qui avait d'ailleurs été assez efficace. Gimli lui balança des coup de pied à tout ce qui se trouvait à sa hauteur, à noter que les armures rohanaises ne protègent pas l'entre-jambe, faisant ainsi beaucoup de victimes gémissantes, quant à Aragog euh... gorn, il multiplia les prises de kung-fu et fit de nombreuses victimes parmi le mobilier, dont un vase de belle mère, pas dommage, une étagère en bois de frêne et une table ikea, qui tomba en miette lorsqu' il l'éfleura. Enfin Gandy prit ses cachets pour sa tension, et marcha lentement vers le roi. Voilà, c'était pas si dur...)_Les gardes étaient tous étalés par terre, Grima gisait bien bas, c'est-à-dire sous le pied du nain. Gandalf lui se tenait devant Théoden.

« Vous vous êtes fait bien vieux, la médecine de Grima et la bouffe d'Eowyn ne vous on pas arrangé je vois. Tenez, passer lui cette crème, ça le rafraîchira. » dit-il en tendant une sorte de pot à Eowyn qui méfiante lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

« Soin rajeunissant elfique, testé et approuvé par le laboratoire de Dame Galadriel, retend la peau, raffermi les muscles aidant ainsi a ne plus baver et remet une santé de fer à votre fidèle compagnon grâce à son effet viagra. Peut avoir d'éventuels effets secondaires. »

Elle sembla hésiter un moment, puis décida de quand même appliquer cette crème au roi.

L'effet qui se produisit fut impressionnant, Théoden rajeunit d'au moins vingt ans à vue d'œil.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeunit de 20 ans (ndmm ça je l'ai déjà dit !) » dit le roi en regardant l'assemblée « mais où est passée mon fils ? »

« Ha ouais ça fait parti des éventuels effets secondaires, il peut y avoir certaine perte de mémoire. » dit Gandalf comme si de rien était.

« Mais il est mort. » lui répondit Eowyn.

« Oh mon dieu c'est horrible. Et où est passer Eomer. »

« Mais vous l'avez banni de Rohan, mon oncle. » lui répondit encore et toujours Eowyn.

« Oh mon dieu c'est horrible, j'ai banni ton frère de Rohan. Et où est ma femme. »

_« Mais elle est parti pour se marier avec son amant Jon depuis bien longtemps, mon oncle. » _

« Cool…euh je veux dire oh mon dieu c'est horrible. »

Le regard du roi ce porta enfin sur Grima.

« Toi ! Oui toi sale serpent, je te bannis du Rohan, en temps normal j'aurais repeint ma chambre avec tes tripes, mais là j'ai besoin d'aller m'en fumer un petit, donc casses toi avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Là-dessus Grima ce dégagea du pied à Gimli et partit en courant vers la sortie.

« Bon qui veut venir en fumer un avec moi ? Gandalf ? Venez il faut que je vous remercie de m'avoir rajeunit, il doit me rester un peu de beuh de l'époque de Eorl le jeune, c'est de la bonne croyez moi. »

Et là-dessus tous suivirent le roi pour aller fumer.

FFFLLLLAAASSSHHHHHHHHH SLLLLLAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM

« Y a une drôle d'odeur dans l'air. » dit Sam en regardant Gollum d'un air bizarre.

« Me regarde pas comme ça le joufflu, c'est pas moi. C'est qu'on approche d'un marécage, donc c'est normale cette odeur. » Répondit Gollum.

Et ils finirent effectivement par arriver devant un marais.

« Il nous faut traverser ce marais pour arriver à la Porte Noire Maître. Suivez moi, je connais le chemin. » dit le putride.

« Ok, mais c'est quoi ces trucs dans l'eau ? On dirait des cadavres. » remarqua Frodon qui pour une fois n'hallucinait pas… ou alors l'auteur lui aussi hallucine… et je t'interdis Mavrok de dire que je suis tout le temps shooter. _( Moi? "Regard innocent")_

« Oui ce sont des morts Maître. Il y a très longtemps ce n'était pas un marais ici, il y eu un jour une immense réunion de fumeur de beuh, le taux de fumée dans l'air fut tel que tous moururent, depuis il y a toujours une sorte de légère "brume" dans l'air. Mais ne regardez pas ces morts sinon vous irez fumez avec eux dans l'au-delà. » dit le moche sur un ton très inquiétant.

« Ohhhh…. » firent Samy et Frody.

« Ça me rappelle une histoire avec un de mes arrière petit cousin germain. Une fois on s'était enfermé dans un placard d'un mètre carré pour fumer trois joins… vers la fin on n'arrivait même plus à se voir… on a failli mourir étouffé d'ailleurs. » raconta Nick.

« Captivant… » firent les trois autres.

Ils empruntèrent alors un sentier qui traversait le marais… ce qui leurs arriva dans ce marais fut vraiment horrible et tripant, mais attendons le prochain chapitre pour vous le raconter, et faisons tout de suite un :

FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHH SSSLLLLLIIIIMMMMMMAAAAAAARKKKKK

C'était une grande pièce aux murs noirs. Dans cette pièce l'on pouvait voir plein de draps posés sur d'énormes objets et aussi un homme avec une longue barbe blanche, c'était SAROUMANE !... euh… Saroumane (ouais quoi pas besoin de gueuler).

La porte s'ouvrit et Grima entra dans la pièce, il venait tout droit du Rohan d'où il s'était fait bannir. Il dit :

« Bonjour maître, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai été banni de Rohan, Gandalf est auprès du roi et est tout délavé, le roi à rajeunit et Eowyn à toujours ses règles… »

« Encore…. Mais la vache c'est les chutes du Niagara. » répondit Saroumane.

« En effet. Sinon que compter vous faire pour le Rohan, devant votre menace nul doute qu'ils iront au Gouffre de Helm. Les murs du Gouffre sont épais. »

« Pas de problème, j'ai trouver un moyen. Regarde ce qu'il y a là-dessous. » dit Saroumane en pointant un des draps.

Grima le souleva et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est maître ? »

« C'est un missile sol-sol, ça explosera le mur du Gouffre de Helm. »

Puis Grima curieux souleva un autre drap.

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Un missile sol-air. On a pas encore trouver de cible adéquate, pour le moment ont les a testé sur des moineaux, mais le résultat est un peu trop radical. »

« Et celui-ci. » dit Grima en soulevant un autre drap.

« Un missile air-sol. On a des cibles pour mais pas de quoi le transporter. »

« Et celui là ? »

« Un air-air. Alors celui-là on sait vraiment pas quoi en foutre. »

« Et celui là ? On dirait de la dentelle… »

« Abruti ! Tu viens de soulever ma robe ! »

« Pardon maître… » dit Grima en s'écrasant par terre.

FLLLLAASHHHHHH SSLLLAAMMMMMMM

« C'est de la bonne ta beuh Théo…hihihi » dit Aragorn avec un rire de camé.

« Je suis un nain… » dit Legolas à qui cette herbe ne semblait pas trop réussir, mais bon il se prit un pain de Gimli pour avoir oser dire une telle connerie.

« Si toi t'es un nain moi je veux bien devenir une fougère. » dit Gimounnet. _(Mon Dieu! quelle horreur!) _

« Arrêtez donc un peu, dit Gandy, l'heure est grave… »

Là tout le monde le regarda bizarrement…

« Mais fait pas chier maintenant Blanche Neige, on s'occupera de Saroumane après… » lança Aragorn.

« Mais non c'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? Ma beuh n'est pas à votre goût ? » demanda Théo.

« Non c'est juste que ça donne faim et que y a plus de pâtes. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » crièrent-ils tous, comprenant qu'ils allaient mourir de faim.

FIIIINNNNNNNN (vous avez vu le jeu de mot… faim-fin ?). _(Oui oui t'es gentil là, mais il faut arrêter maintenant)

* * *

_

Et voici les commentaires de fin de chapitre, c'est-à-dire les CDFDC (ben ouais les RAR c'est interdit.)

Arhini : Heureux que ça te plaise toujours, sinon sorry j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'aller lire tes histoires mais je vais y remédier le plus vite possible.

Dunedain fils de Fremen : Content de voir que tu aime mes trips, et sinon désolé pour ma très lente vitesse d'écriture. Encore merci pour tes reviews.

Et voici le mot de la fin par Mavrok, qui signalons le vient d'avoir le 15 avril 18ans :

_Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Oui je sais, je suis un vieux truc! _

_Bon euh... ça fait un moment que j'ai pas fait ça... . comment ça se passe déjà... ah oui! Merci à vous Lecteurs! Merci de venir admirer et aduler le splendide boulot que je fait. ça me touche énormément! Je m'aime! Venez toujours nous lire, toujours plus nombreux car, avec nous, vous pouvez vous shooter... à la bêtise! _

_Merci Bonjoir à vous._


	14. Où rien n'avance vraiment

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le Seigneur des Joins

Chapitre 5 du tome 2.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient…blablabla…

Note : Euh ça va vous ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta-ta Ta-ta-da, Ta-da-da Ta-ta-taa… Ta-da-da-da-etc…. (vous avez reconnu).

Hé oui vous êtes bien dans un nouveau, unique, magnifique, splendide épisode des feux de l'amour… euh quoi c'est pas ça?… heu un super épisode de star trek ? Non ?... euh Alerte à Malibu ? (non cela ne cible pas Mr B. (comprendra qui pourra))… non plus… euh… la météo ?... l'île de la tentation ?... non ne me dîtes pas la Star Académie ? non plus… ouf… Alors bordel de BIIIP, on est dans quoi ?... hein vous dîtes « Le seigneur des joins » ?... késako ? Une histoire parodique du seigneur des anneaux… mmmh intéressant… écrite par moi ? Euh attendez vous êtes sur ? Parce que j'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir écrit quelque chose depuis un bail moi… quoi ça fait plus de quatre mois que vous attendez un nouveau chapitre… quoi je vous avais promis de le faire en un mois ? euh…. Ben….. comment dire…. J'ai été malade ? nan… ben laissez moi vous expliquer…. J'allais prendre mon clavier quand soudain… paf une vache… non pas Laurence Bocholini… non une vraie vache… oui dans ma mine… ça paraît loufoque ?... oui je sais et alors, vous allez pas remettre en doute ma parole… là normalement vous dîtes tous oui et Mavrok l'écrit en italique dans le texte… sauf que là il est en vacances et qu'il ne corrigera pas ce chapitre… quoi ! vous croyez que j'essaie de changer de sujet… nan… mais bon après que j'aie chasser la vache… j'ai voulu allumer mon ordi… mais là Paf… j'ai reçu un virus belge, enfin mon ordi… il a fallu que je le reformate vingt fois avant de réussir à supprimer ce virus… en plus il avait un drôle de nom ce virus, il se nommait « Une frite, une fois »… enfin bref, me revoilà enfin… même si je sais pas où j'en était rester…. Bon je vais enfin débuter ce chapitre… et donc allumer ma machine à effet spéciaux…

TTTTOOOOOUUUUSSS ………PPPPPPPPRRROOOOOOUUUUUTTT ! FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH (ça y est c'est partit) SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAARRRRKKKKKK !

Vous voici dans le chapitre 5 du tome 2 du Seigneur des Joins !

(A noter que entre temps Mavrok est revenu de vacances… oui je suis lamentable) _On voit Mavrok arrivé avec un chapeau de paille, des lunettes de soleil et tout le tralala, bref comme toujours en touriste!( Hé oui c'est moi, mais qui est ce petit personnage?) ) _(Note pour Mavrok : ça serait bien si tu mettais pas de commentaire dans l'intro… merci)

Donc rejoignons notre groupe… quoi lequel !... bon ben disons notre groupe de hobbits paumés dans la forêt de Fumegorn… ça vous vas ?

« Ohhhhhh putain Goldorak est mort…. imPPooosssiiiiIIiible de le redémarrer… » chantaient Pippin et Merry à tue tête alors que Canabarbe s'amusait à faire le poirier (ndmm : un Ent qui fait le poirier… lol c'est drôle non ?). _(tousse tousse! Pourquoi je suis rentré moi déjà?)_

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils fumaient comme des cheminées et il fallait admettre que les effets de la beuh commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir, car oui des hobbits qui chante à tue tête comme des taré tout droit sorti de l'asile c'est normal, ceci n'est en rien du à l'assimilation par leur organisme de substances contenant une certaine dose de THC.

Bref l'auteur complètement désopilé par ce spectacle se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon groupe à rejoindre pour le moment, et qu'il valait mieux s'en aller au plus vite.

FFFFFFLLLLLAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH SSSSSLLLLLLAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIMMMIIIMIIMMMIII !

Nous voici à présent avec Théoden, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, Eowyn et Legolas (oui je vais l'appeler par son prénom pour une fois). Ils étaient en pleine discussion, discussion qui avait l'air importante.

« Nan mais sans déconner Eowyn, tu devrais essayez les nouveaux tampons Troll, ils sont vraiment ultra absorbant, tu les poseraient sur une plaie ouverte que le type se viderait de son sang. Qui plus est, avec leur nouveau voile en vraie feuille d'épicéa, tu ne les sens presque pas passer, enfin si un peu les dix premier centimètres, mais après ça va tout seul. » disait Théoden à sa nièce, sous l'air attentif des autres, sauf Gimli qui lui semblait plus préoccuper par le fait que sa chope soit vide.

« Non mais mon oncle, répondit Eowyn, je préfère les serviettes, c'est mieux et ça me fait moins mal. »

« Elle a raison, intervint Legolas qui pour une fois était dans son élément… (Ndmm : c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin si !), les serviettes c'est vraiment génial. C'est plus délicat, qui plus est si tu prends les nouvelles serviettes Cleenex à l'aloé-vera, tu verras que c'est plus doux et plus résistant, bon ce n'est pas très absorbant, mais c'est pas là le problème. »

« C'est pas pour dire Leggy, commenta Gogorn, mais les Cleenex c'est des mouchoirs… »

« Oups… je vais juste aller aux toilettes je reviens dans deux secondes. » Répondit l'elfe, avant de se lever et de s'en aller avec un air très mal à l'aise.

« C'est pas pour dire mais fais soif ! » conclut Gimli.

Bon à première vue les gens d'ici aussi sont bizarres, ils me rappellent les pub à la télé à l'heure des repas… je crois que je vais vomir.

(Ndmm : Nan mais sans déconner, voir une miss vous vendre des serviettes ou des tampons alors que vous êtes entrain de bouffer des spaghettis à la sauce tomate… ça vous fou pas un peu la gerbe ? Qui plus est on en a rien à foutre de nouveau tampon qui s'enfile tout seul, c'est vrai quoi que les miss s'achètent des couches culotte pour bébé et y aura plus de problème ! ) _( Je ne suis en rien responsable des divagations de l'auteur, néanmoins, pour sa défense, cela fait longtemp qu'il n'a plus écrit! Pardon donc aux demoiselles présentes et merci de votre indulgence!) _(Ndmm : mais non y a pas à s'excuser au près des demoiselles !)

FLLLLLAAASSSHHH SSSLLLLLAAAAMMMMMM !

Nous revoici avec Samounet, Frodounnet, Gollumounnet et Nickounnet qui étaient dans le marais des morrrr_rrrrrrrrrrrrrts! (ah tout de suite, ça impressionne.) _

« La vache ça sent pire que chez mon arrière petit cousin germain du côté de mon demi grand-père. » dit Nick et personne n'eût envie de lui demander le nom de son arrière petit cousin germain du côté de son demi grand-père, ce qui pour des hobbits (toujours très curieux en arbre généalogique) est rare.

Cela faisait déjà un jour qu'ils marchaient à travers un marais puant, putride, puérile (je cherchais des mots commençant par « pu ») _( y' avait "putréfié" aussi!),_ enfin bref un marais peuplé de mort et de petite chandelle rose sentant la peste au citron. Tout cela était atroce, sauf pour Nick Lu, étant donné qu'il n'est qu'une simple hallucination collective due au join, et que de ce fait il ne peut pas vraiment sentir les odeurs, ni ressentir la faim. Mais tout cela allait encore devenir pire que tout ce que vous pourriez vous imaginer :

« Ahhhhhhhhhhrrrrggggg ! » cria… non pas un Nazgul… non pas une chauve souris… non pas Mickeal Jackson… non pas un enfant qui est dans la chambre de Mickeal Jackson… non c'était juste Samounnet.

« Quoi encore ? » demandèrent les trois autres, pensant qu'il venait juste de voir un macabé un peu plus moche que les autres dans le marais.

« C'est affreux, c'est abominable, c'est ignoble, c'est inhumain, c'est atroce, c'est… »

« Bon t'accouche tu va pas nous faire tout le dictionnaire ! » dit Frody.

« En effet le joufflu on n'a pas que ça à faire, déjà que je supporte pas ta voix. » ajouta Gollum.

« Tiens en parlant de dictionnaire, j'avais un oncle qui… » commença Nick qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'un « Ta GUEULE ! » lui fut envoyé par les trois autres, qui commençait quand même à en avoir long sur la courgette de ses histoires de famille.

« Bon je disait, reprit Samy, c'est atroce… ON A PLUS DE BOUFFE ! »

Musique super méga atroce, dramatique, inquiétante, pourrie, diabolique, naze, démodée, ennuyante, etc.…

« COMMENT ! » crièrent Gollum et Frodon (Nick lui il s'en fout, il n'est qu'une hallucination collective du à…. Donc… et aussi… blablabla… vous m'écoutez ?) _(zzzzzzz!)_

ReMusique super méga atroce, dramatique, inquiétante, pourrie, diabolique, naze, démodée, ennuyante, plagiée avec un simple ctrl-c/ctrl-v, etc.…

« Ben j'ai bien fouillé, le frigo est vide, les gourdes sont vides, le garde-manger est vide, même mes poches sont vides. »

« Mais comment ce fait-ce ? Comment ça se peut ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi je pose plein de question ? » demanda Frodon.

« Bon, répondit Sam, 1. Parce qu'on mange comme des gorets, surtout moi, mais bon passons. 2. Ben c'est la vie, on avait qu'a surveillé ce qu'on bouffait. 3. Parce que, pourquoi pas, pourquoi aurait-ce du arriver à d'autres ? Et pis Frodoudou, tu sais très bien qu'on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche (clin d'œil). 4. Parce que je ne sais pas moi, et pis ça aurait pu être pire, en fait non ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, mais on fera avec, on bouffera les macabé du marais et on boira l'eau stagnante. 5. Parce que l'auteur en a décidé ainsi. »

« Mais c'est stupide, quelle idée de con que de faire crever ses personnages de faim. Où a-t-il trouver une telle idée cet auteur à deux balles ? » _(Tu te fais du mal Gim)_

« A mon humble avis, répondit toujours Sam (hé oui Sam le humble), c'est peut-être parce qu'il vient de regarder Koh-Lanta, qu'il en a eu l'idée, qu'il est un peu sadique sur les bords (voir maso) et que ça doit être 23h45 et qu'il avait rien d'autre à foutre (ndmm : hé ouais célibataire…. Pendu). »

Donc après avoir racler les fonds du frigo, avoir fouillé partout si il ne restait pas un truc à becqueter, ils décidèrent de se laisser aller au désespoir et de tirer comme des barges sur l'unique (nique nique) en espérant trouver une solution.

Bon on va les laisser par là, parce que eux aussi deviennent inquiétants.

SSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMAAAAAARRRK FFFFFFFFLLLLLOOOOOOOUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHH !

Nous revoici à Edoras.

« L'heure est grave Théoden du Rohan » dit Gandy.

…

…

…

…

« J'ai dit l'heure est grave ! » répéta Gandy qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Dong ! Dong ! Dong ! » fit l'horloge avec une voix très grave « Ben ouais j'ai la toux ». _(plagia...)_(Ndmm : je sais, c'est voulu et en même temps je m'en contre fou)

« Merci, fit Gandalf soulagé, donc il vous faut partir, fuir les Uruk haï de Saroumane. »

« Ok, fit Théo, pas de prob. On partira demain dans la matinée. »

« Non il vaudrait mieux partir ce soir, si vous attendez trop ça va être le bordel. Et d'ailleurs, où compter vous fuir? »

« Bon écoute Gandy, je suis crevé, il est tard, mes maîtresses m'attendent, alors moi je vais me coucher et on partira demain ok ? Sinon on va se planquer au Gouffre de Helm. C'est un peu pourri comme planque, mais bon ça fera l'affaire. »

« Euh… ben ok on part demain alors, dit Gandalf qui faisait moins le malin. Sinon au fait, on peut dormir où cette nuit ? Vous avez une chambre pour nous ? »

« Une chambre pour vous ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici, ça peut paraître grand, mais à part la grande salle de réception y a que dalle c'est la mort. Mais dans la ville y a une petite auberge « Le Gobelin Pendu » vous y serez bien. »

« Merci, mais on y va comment ? » demanda Gogorn qui somnolait déjà à moitié.

« C'est très simple, il vous suffit de taper « http » suivit de deux point comme ça « : » puis de faire un double slash comme ça « / » puis d'entrer « legobelinpendu » en un mot suivit de « . » et vous y serez. »

« Merci » firent-ils tous, _heureux qu'ils étaient de connaître une si bonne adresse. _

FFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHH SSSSSLLLLLLLLLLAAAAMMMMMMMM

L'auberge était sombre, Mavrok finissait de ranger quelques chaises et Gim nettoyait les dernières chopes. Gim'Nain était content que son collègue Mavrok Oeildragon soit enfin de retour, aussi quelle idée de partir en vacances au soleil quand on est si bien dans la taverne, car oui cette auberge est plus une taverne qu'une auberge, mais bon passons. _(Mais pourquoi je suis revenu moi? On m'a forcé, je suis sûr) _

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas (ndmm : le « avec fracas » c'est juste pour faire classe). Une figure imposante se tenait dans l'encadrement sombre de la porte, c'était très impressionnant.

« Ouhaaaa, un ranger avec la classe. » dit Gim'Nain.

Puis se ranger s'avança dans la lumière, c'était Aragorn.

« Tout de suite ça fait moins impressionnant, rajouta Gim, un ranger mystérieux dans l'ombre ça pète, mais Aragorn en pleine lumière c'est moche, regardez moi ces vêtements sales. »

Gogorn était suivit par Gandalf, Legolas et Gimli.

Les trois premiers s'approchèrent du comptoir et demandèrent ensemble :

« Une chambre pour la nuit aubergiste, s'il vous plait. »

Quant à Gimli, il s'assit à une table et gueula:

« Une bière tavernier et que ça saute ! »

« Pfff… on voit tout de suite les gens bien élevé » fit remarquer Mavrok.

« En effet, ajouta Leggy, ce nain n'a aucune éducation. » Gandalf et Gorn approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Hé _ben elle est raide celle là_, lança Gim'Nain piquer au vif, vous entrer dans une taverne et demander d'abord une chambre en m'appelant « aubergiste »… Au moins votre compagnon le nain, lui, il sait se tenir, d'abord une bière puis le reste… » Mavrok confirma d'un mouvement de tête, alors qu'il apportait sa bière à Gimli.

Leggy, Gandalf et Gogorn ne savaient plus où se mettre, ils étaient mal à l'aise en face du tavernier, qui il faut l'admettre avait pas mal de prestance et de charisme pour un nain (ndmm : je sais, je me lance des fleurs…. Et alors !).

« Bon, reprit Gim'Nain, une chambre pour trois ou trois chambre pour un ? »

« Une pour trois ! » dirent les autres en même temps, là Mavrok et Gim se regardèrent avec un air très inquiet quant aux penchants de leurs trois arrivants.La lueur lubrique et malsaine des trois autres quand ils avaient dit « Une pour trois ! » les inquiètaient… enfin bref.

(Ndmm : là j'ai été me coucher, car j'étais fatigué. Donc la suite est écrit le lendemain (hé oui deux jours d'écriture…))

(Ndmm : En fait j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire car j'ai du aller au cinéma voir Pirates des Caraïbes 2 (quelle corvée…) donc je reprend l'écriture que le soir. Sinon je peux vous dire que la fin de PdC 2 est excellentes et aussi que « Waf waf ».) _(Waf !)_

FFFFFLLLLLAAASSSSHHHHH

Nous voici le lendemain matin.

« Haaaaa, bailla Gogorn en se grattant le cul, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi moi. »

« Moi non plus, ajouta Leggy, j'ailleurs j'ai un bleu aux fesses, je me demande pourquoi. »

« Quelqu'un aurait vu mon gros bâton ? » demanda Gandalf.

En tant qu'auteur sain d'esprit _(ah bon?)_ je vais vous épargner la suite.

Ils prirent donc le petit déjeuner et Gimli se vida trois chope de bière en faisant un brin de causette avec Gim'Nain, ils parlèrent de massacre de gobelins, de vanne sur des elfes, de massacre de gobelins, de massacre d'elfes et d'autres trucs sans importance.

Mavrok lui se contenta de faire le déjeuner, _qui se composait d'un verre de liqueur maison (112°) histoire de se réveiller gentiment, et de tartine au miel de frelons sauvage qui brûle la gorge et débouche les sinus. Bref les petites douceurs du matin. _

_Après avoir souffert en mangeant le petit déjeuner et avoir vu la facture (gratos pour Gimli qui avait (lui au moins) fait honneur au déjeuner requinquant), ils payèrent l'adition et s'en allèrent mais avant :_

« Au fait vous évacuer Edoras avec les autres gens vous aussi ? » demanda Gandalf, _la voix un peu éteinte à cause du miel. _

« Nan, pas besoin, nous on a pas peur des Uruk Haï. » dit Mavrok.

« En effet la fuite c'est fait pour les elfes. Nous au mieux on se battra _et au pire on leur offrira une tournée_. » rajouta Gim'Nain. (Ndmm : une tournée à des Uruks, mais t'es fous !)

« Ben si vous le dîtes. » conclu Gandalf avant de partir.

Dehors tout le monde se préparait à partir, il faisait tous la queue devant l'arrêt du TSOL. Voyant cela Gandalf se dirigea vers Théo.

« Mais vous partez pas à pied et à cheval vers le Gouffre de Helm ? »

« Ben non, répondit Théodenounnet, ça serait débile, on pourrait se faire attaquer et massacrer (ndmm : cool y aurait du sang) et pis le nain refusant de monter à cheval, si en plus on rajoute à ça les vieux, les femmes enceintes, les femmes qui ont leurs ragnagna, Eowyn, mon harem de maîtresses, mes meubles, ceux de ma grand-mère, les gamins qui chialent et qui râlent parce que marcher c'est fatiguant et aussi mon cheval malade. Alors on va tous prendre le TSOL. »

« Ha ok, dit Gandy, vous le prenez comme ça, ben alors je m'en vais, si vous voulez en faire qu'a votre tête et pas vous faire étriper et violez par les Uruk Haï et leur Warg, moi j'me casse na ! »

Et il partit à cheval, mais juste avant il se tourna vers Gogorn, et dans un mouvement déchirant et débordant de passion il lui dit :

« Attendez moi là-bas, dans trois jour regardez vers l'est. »

« Hein quoi ? Pourquoi ? » répondit celui-ci, en même temps il fallait pas trop en demander à ses neurones.

« C'est pas grave oublie tout ça ma poule, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. »

Gandalf s'en alla, sur son beau cheval blanc, cheveux au vent, une lueur de conquérant dans les yeux (ça pète hein ?) et des idées lubriques avec les Rohirrims en veston de cuir qu'il allait rejoindre.

FFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH ZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP

Nous revoici de nouveau dans le marais des morts.

« Oh, je vois ma maison. » dit Gollum en faisant tourner le join.

« Moi je crois que je suis un oiseau. » dit Fridet en passant le join à Sam.

« Moi aussi… regardez! Je vol. »

Et là il se passa une des choses les plus étrange qui soit. Pris d'un trip collectif, Gollum, Sam et Frodon (ainsi que Nick, mais lui on s'en fous) s'amusèrent à battre des bras dans le vide, et à courir dans tous les sens et en faisant des "cui cui cui" et des sauts pour pouvoir s'envoler. Ils allèrent donc patauger dans les marais, marchèrent et dansèrent sur les cadavres. Au fil de leur trip ils se transformèrent en poisson volant, nageant tout nu dans l'eau putride et faisant des bonds dans l'air vicié. Ils allèrent sucer les furoncles des macabé, leur tirer les cheveux et firent pipi dans l'eau qui était déjà vachement dégueulasse. Puis soudain, comme par miracle ils se retrouvèrent habillés sur une terre ferme et cultivable. Grâce à un trip débile ils avaient réussit à sortir du marais sans encombres. Là ils sautèrent de joie sur place puis s'écroulèrent de fatigue. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore à ce moment c'est que ce trip qui pouvaient paraître accidentel ne l'était pas, car ils avaient fumer l'unique (nique nique) et celui-ci désirait ardemment être à nouveau tiré par son maître Sauron et c'est pour cela qu'il a inspiré les hobbits à ce trip pour les ramener plus près du Mordor. En clair, les joins sont nos ennemis mes frères!

(Ndmm : je suis content je viens de faire un très long paragraphe, je vais aller manger une glace, à plus.)

(Ndmm : j'ai manger un cornet aux Smarties, c'était bon. Reprenons.)

FLLLLAAAASHHHHHH SSSLLLIIMMMMM

« Doooorrsss mmaiiIIInnnTTTEEnnnant…. DDOOOOORRRSSS MMONNN FiiilllSSS… » chantaient Merry et Pippin quand soudain Merry dit :

« Stop ! Faudrait quand même qu'on pense à s'occuper de Saroumane et de son armée d'Uruk Haï. »

« Ouais bonne idée » approuva Pippounnet.

« Euh…broummmm… mais je viens de…..braaaoouumm… roulez trois joins… » fit Fumegorn avec un air désespéré!

« Bon ben tant pis on remet ça à plus tard et on fume avant. » firent Merry et Pippin et se remettant à chanter.

FIN.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, je sais c'était pas assez long, il se passe rien dans ce chapitre et en 4 mois j'aurais pu trouver mieux. Et alors, vous n'êtes jamais content !

Sinon vous pouvez toujours me laisser une review, merci d'avance et je vais essayer de faire assez vite (2-3 mois) le prochain chapitre.

Bon voici juste deux trois commentaires pour certain de mes lecteurs (non ce ne sont pas des RAR voyons…) :

red-lith : Tagazok à toi ma sœur ! Tiens je fais tourner le join unique (nique nique) (merci pour la review).

Eldin le Fremen : Soit content dans ce chapitre ils sont bien défoncé Frodon et cie. Sinon sympa ton nouveau pseudo. Merci de ta review et sorry pour le retard. (je suis une honte au domaine de l'écriture je sais).

tite bulle brine :Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard et pardon au famille des victimes. Merci de ta review c'est toujours sympa d'être lu malgré ma vitesse d'écriture.

Jillian Siannodel : Oh tiens donc une nouvelle lectrice. Primo, petit conseil ne lit pas ces textes quand y a ta mère dans les environs. Sinon merci d'être passé me lire et d'avoir laisser un petit mot, ça me va droit au… cœur ?... si si j'en ai un. _(Ah bon? Où ça? Niark)_

Et voici voilà le mot de la fin, par mon très cher ami vacancier Mavrok Oeildragon :

_Salutations à vous mes p'tits amis. N'oubliez pas que les vacances sont faîtes pour s'amuser. alors sortez, prenez l'air, aller à la piscine ou chez des amis. aller au ciné (voir pirates des carraïbes par exemple). Bref ne restez pas cloitrés dans votre maison aux allures de mines comme des invertèbrés cvernicoles. Profitez du soleil! Bon là en l'occurence y pleut, mais aller danser et chanter sous la pluie. La vie est trop courte pour être gaspillé à rester devant son ordi à écrire des ânneries sans queus ni têtes. Bref éclatez vous! Mais pour ceux qui n'aiment pas sortir... envoyer vos dons à l'association de l'aide aux auteurs sans inspirations ou plus util, venez nous lire et laissez des reviews, ce qui est valable pour tout le monde. Merci et à la prochaine pour d'autres palpitantes aventures! _

_(-)_

Ndmm : J'ai l'impression que ce mot de la fin est un message subliminal pour moi, sinon Mavrok je n'ai pas corrigé ton mot de la fin, même si Word y trouve 10 mots mal écrit… je me demande pourquoi c'est toi qui me corriges…


	15. Là où on arrête de faire trop de FLLASHH

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le Seigneur des Joins

Tome 2 Chapitre 6

Disclamer : Cet univers et les personnages qui le peuple ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tolkien. Les seuls trucs qui m'appartiennent sont les gags pourris.

Note : Hé oui déjà un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Vous revoici déjà dans un nouveau chapitre du Seigneur des Joins. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude à tant de conneries en si peu de temps ? Vous vous demandez comment un auteur minable comme moi a pu écrire si vite ? Vous vous méfiez de ce chapitre ? Vous plaignez le bêta lecteur pour son surcroît de travail ? Arrêtez donc de vous poser des questions, car oui j'ai écrit vite pour une fois, alors s'il-vous plait ne tergiversons pas et attaquons nous directement au chapitre et ce sans faire de résumé étant donné que vous vous souvenez encore du chapitre précédent. _(euuuuuuuuh…….. oui, oui…)_

FFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM !!!!!!

Hé c'est ainsi que le join fut détruit… Quoi ?! J'ai été un peu trop vite ? Oups désolé…

FFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH en arrière SSSSLLLLLLLLIIIIIIMMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!

Retrouvons Frodon, Sam, Gollum et Nick enfin sortit des marais.

« Promenons-nous dans le marais pendant que le Nazgûl n'y est pas, si le Nazgûl y était il nous éventrerait. Promenons-nous dans le marais pendant que Gandalf n'y est pas, si Gandalf y était il nous violerait. » chantaient les hobbits à tue tête.

Et c'est sur ce genre de chanson qu'ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la terrifiante, de l'immense, de la ténébreuse, de l'incroyable Porte Noire !

« Quoi c'est tout ? » firent-ils tous, sauf Gollum qui lui l'avait déjà vue.

« A quoi vous vous attendiez ? Le maître et le joufflu auraient voulu du spectaculaire ? »

« Ben oui un peu » répondit Frodon.

« Là, ajouta Sam, c'est un peu décevant, c'est vrai quoi une grosse porte en fer rouillé d'environ 4 mètres de largeur pour 3 de haut, grossièrement peinte en noire pour cacher le rouge de la rouille. Le tout incrusté tant bien que mal dans de la pierre à peine taillée. »

« Il fut un temps, commença Nick, lorsque Sauron était à son apogée de sa toxicomanie, où la Porte ne rouillait pas, mais bon maintenant elle ressemble un peu à mon arrière grand-mère. »

« Comment ? Ton arrière grand-mère ressemblait à une porte ? » demanda Gollum.

« Non pas vraiment, mais la couleur rouillé me rappelle un peu son dentier en fer. »

« Chut ! » fit Frodon en se plaquant à terre.

Une troupe de soldats s'approchait de la Porte Noire. C'était des Haradrims, les terrifiants guerriers des terres du sud. Ils portaient des vêtements couleur rouge brique, des armures couleur gris pas métallisés et ils maniaient de grandes hallebardes comme celles des gardes suisses au Vatican (la tenue _« folklorique » _(conne) en moins).

La troupe était arrivée devant la Porte, ce qui semblait être leur chef s'approcha de l'orque qui gardait la Porte. Voici ce qu'ils se dirent, même si les hobbits n'entendirent rien.

« Wesh ça djoule, mec ? » demanda le Haradrim.

« Comment tu me parles cousin ? » répondit l'orque.

« Ben je te parles comme à ta mère, cousin. »

« Ha ok, mec. Ça djoule bien et toi, cousin ? »

« Bien bien, cousin. Alors tu nous fais entrer, mec ? »

« Euh mec mec mec (…). Ok mais ça fera trois clopes cousin. »

« Putain comme tu taxe un max COUSIN ( !). »

« Ben c'est les tarifs mec. Et c'est pas comme si t'était de la famille cousin. »

« Bon ok tiens mec. Bon je te préviens dans 2 heures y a mon cousin et ces fat de gros tas de Mumak qui arriveront cousin. Donc faudra agrandir ta Porte mec. C'est vrai ça fait miteux cette chose cousin. Même ma grand-mère à un plus beau parchoque mec. »

« Fait pas chier mec. Va niquer ton cheval cousin. »

Et là-dessus l'orque se tourna et essaya d'ouvrir la Porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée. Il lui fouta un coup de pied, l'insulta de « Sale putain de porte de ta race mec. » et comprit finalement qu'il valait mieux essayer avec la clef. C'est alors qu'il sortit un trousseau de clef de la taille de la Place de l'Etoile avec les 342 clefs et la lampe de poche miniature accrochés dessus. Et il commença à les essayer les unes après les autres et cela dura longtemps… très longtemps… très très longtemps.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à ouvrir la Porte, après avoir essayé 341 mauvaises clefs, _dont celle de la vieille raymondine,_ et que l'auteur ait eu le temps de ranger son bureau et nettoyer son clavier des poils de chats qui le recouvraient, une idée traversa l'esprit de Frodon :

« C'est notre seule occasion de la franchir ! »

Et disant ceci il se leva et voulu se jeter en avant et courir tout nu vers la Porte Noire…euh enfin non pas tout nu… d'ailleurs il foutrait quoi tout nu… hein ?? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire tout nu ? (là l'auteur connaît la réponse… et il se sent seul…). _(Gim, on avati dit qu'il fallait arrêter les « tout nu » y'a des mineurs dans la salle…. Et des fougères aussi….)_

Quand une main grise, poilue, vieille, pleine de pustules, osseuse et vraiment moche l'attrapa et lui dit… enfin pas la main, son propriétaire lui dit :

« Non maître, vous êtes fou, vous allez vous faire attrapez ! C'est ce que veux Sauron ! »

« Mais fous moi la paix Sam, laisse moi faire ce que je veux. »

(Ndmm : là j'en vois plein qui relise pour être sur d'avoir bien lu, hé oui cette main hideuse n'était pas celle de Gollumounnet mais celle de Sam le salami.)

« D'ailleurs, ajouta le susmentionné Gollumounnet, nous connaissons un autre chemin maître, un chemin que l'ennemi ne connaît pas, un chemin que le gros joufflu ne connaît pas, un chemin que vous ne connaissez pas et dans les ténèbres les lier… euhhh… non sombre et discret le chemin. »

« Putain mais t'es plus con que Merry et Pippin quand ils ont pas fumé ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ! » gueula Frodon.

« Euh… mais vous ne nous l'aviez pas demandé. »

« C'est vrai… bon ben montre nous ce chemin. »

Ils s'apprêtèrent donc à partirent quand Sam dit (Samedi, calembour) : _(……………………………………… o s'cour, aidez moi vous qui me lisez, j'en ai plus pour longtemps………….. je craque……. Oooouuuuuiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!!!!) _

« Hé regarder ça fait toboggan ! » en se jetant dans le talus de gravats au dessus duquel ils étaient.

« Bordel, mais quel con ce joufflu ! »

« Samy c'est pas le moment de jouer ! »

« Vous saviez que mon arrière grand cousin du côté de ma sous tante Gertrude n'est autre que mon oncle Bens l'inventeur du riz et du toboggan, car en fait c'est après avoir inventer le riz qu'il glissa sur un énorme tas de riz et que c'est ainsi qu'il inventa le toboggan, et le pire c'est que bla… bla… bla… bla… »

Bon laissons là nos hobbits et partons pour Fumegorn.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIMMMAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

« Brrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm, fit Canabarbe comme à son habitude, c'est l'heure… bbrrmmmmm… allons à la chambre des Ents… brrmmmmm »

Et il se leva et prit Merry et Pippin, ainsi que deux ou trois joins pour le trajet. Ils allèrent donc à la chambre des Ents, pour causer avec les autres Ents de l'éventualité _- possible du pourquoi pas - peut-être de commencer à débuter des premiers préparatifs _d'une guerre contre Saroumane.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans une grande clairière avec un gros rocher au milieu (ndmm, je sais comme description ça fait pas très classe, mais là j'ai pas de motive pour faire de la ligne poétique)._( La lumière du jour, éclairant la clairière, lui donnait l'allure d'une lune qui serait née de la terre et dont la clarté, effleurant les arbres alentours, leurs donnait grâce et force. En ce lieu enchanteur, mon esprit s'évadais et rejoingnit la magie élémentaire qui est à l'origine de la beauté. Cet endroit, gorgé d'enchantement, me rappela soudain ma tristesse, mon désepoir de voir tant de merveilleuses places disparaîtrent, mais ce jardin d'eden était pour moi, comme un îlot au milieu de l'océan, beau, paisible et salvateur…..)_(Ndmm : ok j'ai compris tu veux ma place !? Hein tu trouves que je suis une merde ?! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir mieux faire que moi ?! Bon j'admets que c'est pas mal… même plutôt bien…)

D'autres Ents arrivèrent eux aussi, Canabarbe posa Merry et Pippin à terre leur donna des joins et leur dit :

« Brrrrrroouummmmm… aller fumer… brrroooouummm… ça risque d'être long….brrrmmm… il faut qu'on se dise bonjour… »

Et c'est donc après trois heures de fumette que nos deux hobbits bien défoncé revinrent vers la chambre des Ents.

« Alors les brins d'herbes, vous en êtes où ? » demanda Merry, ce qui choqua plusieurs Ents, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un tel débit de parole.

« Brrrouuummmm…on allait….brrrmmm… commencé à causer…brrmmmm… de Saroumane. » Répondit Canabarbe en leur redonnant des joins.

Ce fut donc, plusieurs heures après, en rampant que nos deux hobbits revinrent.

« Alors… les broubroumeurs vous en … êtes où ? » demanda Pippin, et Merry ri comme une vache folle en entendant le terme « broubroumeur ».

« Nous avons causer…brrmmmmm… et nous n'allons… brrrmmm… pas entrer…brrmmm… en guerre avec Saroumane. »

Cette réponse donna un immense coup de fouet aux hobbits, qui prirent conscience de la connerie Entique.

« Mais Saroumane coupe des arbres ! »

« Brrmmm… rien à foutre. »

« Mais Saroumane cultive du tabac ! »

« Rien à …brrrrranler. » _(t'as rrrrrrraisons, peace man !)_

« Mais Saroumane à de la mauvaise beuh ! »

« Brrrmmmm… tant pis ! »

« Mais il porte des sous-vêtements rose à dentelle ! »

« BRROOUUMMMM… COMMENT !?...broummmm… mais c'est un CRIME ! »

Et c'est ainsi que les Ents entrèrent en guerre contre Orthanc, à cause d'une simple histoire de sous-vêtements ! _(Ouais mais ils sont roses tout de même, c'est pas rien..)_

FLLLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN SSSSSSSLLLLLLIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM !!!!!!

« Le Gouffre de Helm, Terminus. » dit une voix électronique et un peu rouillée.

Aragorn, Gimli, Théoden, Eowyn, les paysans, les chevaux, les provisions, les grand-mères, les tables, les buffets, les chiens, les chats, un peu de poussière, un résidu d'auteur, un reste de bêta lecteur et la chose qui sert de présence féminine (Legolas) sortirent du TSOL.

« Nous voici au Gouffre de Helm » dit Théoden.

« A ce que je vois y a de l'écho, il répète ce que dit la voix électronique. » dit Gimli.

« Arem…donc…….. euh…… voici Fort le Cor et le mur du gouffre. C'est beau hein ?!? »

« Sympa comme maison secondaire, le mur me rappelle le muret que j'avais construit à l'entrée de ma chambre quand j'étais ado. C'était ma période rebelle et punk » dit Gimli.

Les autres les regardèrent bizarrement, comme si ils essayaient tous de l'imaginer punk.

Après cela ils entrèrent tous dans le Fort et s'apprêtèrent à le défendre contre l'armée d'Uruks qui allait bientôt arriver. Si vous vous demander comment ils savent que des Uruks vont venir, vu qu'Aragorn ne les a pas vu comme dans le film, ben c'est que vous vous posez trop de questions, vos cerveau vont pas supporter alors arrêtez ! _(c'est pas marqué dans le scribt non plus je te signale, c'est marqué : « les huruks et les rohirrims font la paix et courent dans les champs en ceuillant des pâquerettes »…………………. QUI A TOUCHé A CE SCRIBT ?!?)_(Ndmm : scribt ? C'est quoi un scribt ? T'as le rhume ?)

Tous les hommes et enfants assez grands furent réquisitionnés pour se battre. Le reste (les femmes et les braillards) allèrent se planquer dans les cavernes qui se trouvaient derrière le Gouffre de Helm.

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, tout les Rohirrims pouvant se battre avait déjà pris des armes et revêtu un blouson de cuir noir comme armure.

Aragorn était assis sur les marches d'escalier dans la cour du fort, quand il vit un gamin, d'une quinzaine d'année tout au plus, faire mumuse avec ce qui lui servait d'épée.

« C'est ça ton épée ? » lui demanda Gogornounnet.

« Oui seigneur, répondit le gamin, je me nomme Machin fils de Machintruc »

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de comment tu t'appelle, montre moi ton épée plutôt. »

Là le gamin lui la tendit, Aragorn la prit dans la main fit deux trois moulinet avec, histoire de se la péter (même si c'est vachement simple à faire), _blessa deux soldats qui passaient par là et (l'air de rien) _la lui rendit.

« Alors ? » demanda le gamin espérant une réaction.

« Entre les mains d'un puissant guerrier cette épée peut peut-être tuer deux trois orques, mais entre les tienne ce sera déjà un miracle si tu survit plus de deux minutes. »

« Mais… c'était l'épée… de mon père… » fit le gamin sur le point de chialer.

« Je comprends pourquoi il est mort alors. Ecoute je vois les choses comme ça, soit tu reste en première ligne, tu mourra vite et sans trop de souffrances et tu fera gagner un peu de temps aux vrais guerriers ou alors tu vas tout de suite te planquer dans les jupes de ta mère et tu attend la défaite pour que les Uruks viennent te violer toi, ta mère, ta sœur et ton chien. Ensuite c'est toi qui vois, moi je dis ça mais c'est pour te rassurer. »

Le gamin partit alors en courant, en chialant et en criant « Maman !!! », ce qui eut pour effet de redonner beaucoup de courage aux autres soldats.

C'est alors qu'au loin on entendit un puissant corps de guerre sonner. Tous les soldats pensèrent que c'était les Uruks qui approchaient, mais il n'en était rien. Car Gimli dit :

« Si ça c'est pas un corps de guerre nain, je veux bien me faire appeler Legolas et me raser la barbe. » Et heureusement pour tout le monde il n'eut pas à le faire car c'était bel et bien un corps de nain.

« Mais c'était pas des elfes qui devaient venir nous aider ? » demanda Théoden.

« En principe non, répondit Gim'Nain (c'est-à-dire moi), dans le livre personne ne vient vous aider, mais le magicien rose à décider, dans son film, que des elfes venaient vous aider, hors c'est un pur acte de discrimination envers ma race et celle de Gimli, alors j'ai décider, étant le grand auteur tout puissant, de mettre des nains, et croyez moi vous gagnez beaucoup au change, mais vraiment beaucoup. »_(Et on gagne beaucoups de quoi ???????)_(Ndmm : de neurones, de puissance, de classe, de poils, etc.…)

C'est ainsi que presque 200 nains arrivèrent au Gouffre de Helm, ils étaient menés par Gloïn le papounnet à Gimli.

« Salut fiston, je viens pour la petite sauterie, j'ai amener deux trois amis, j'espère que y a assez de place. »

« Yahoo (non pas le site) on va enfin vraiment bien s'amuser. »

« Euh je vois que vous avez amener des catapultes et des provisions. » remarqua Théoden.

« Ben pour les catapultes c'est quand même le plus pratique pour défendre un muret, d'ailleurs j'ai amener ta catapulte personnelle fils, tu sais celle qui traînait dans ta chambre, un reste de ta période punk, qu'est-ce que tu as pu en tirer des rochers dans la mine, et ta mère qui n'arrêtait pas de gueuler. Sinon les provisions c'est surtout du porc salé et de la bière… beaucoup de bière, mais ce sont des provisions uniquement pour nos soldats. »

« Comment ça ?! Vous comptez boire et vous battre en même temps ? » demanda Théo qui avait de la peine à imaginer 200 nains bourrés et armés de catapultes se battre.

« Ben ouais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on tient bien la bière et pis sans ça ça ne serait pas marrant. »

« Bon ben ok, fit Théododo, on vous laisse défendre le mur, il y a plus de place derrière pour vos catapultes. »

« Ok, les gars tous derrières le mur ! Et percez les fus, que la bière coule à flot ! Et que l'aube soit bourrée ! »

« Au fait papounnet, je te présente Legolas, c'est une blondasse d'elfe. Tu peux le trasher, l'insulter, le vanner, le frapper, t'essuyer les pieds dessus, lui roter à la gueule, le rabaisser, l'appeler Madame et plein d'autre truc sans même qu'il n'arrive à répondre. »

« Whaou… intéressant, j'essaierai plus tard pendant la bataille ça sera plus marrant. »

Fin

* * *

Je sais un peu sec la fin, mais le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup de baston et la fin du tome 2 aussi.

Merci d'avance de me laisser une petite review et voici deux trois commentaires personnels.

Arhini : Merci de ton intérêt aux corrections de Mavrok. Comme ça tu préfères les tampax ??? Intéressant. Sinon merci de ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Sinwen : Elle a été assez rapide la suite ? Sinon ben content que tu apprécies mes références lol. Sinon je espère ne pas t'avoir traumatisé avec la main de Sam dans ce chapitre.

Eldin le Fremen : Il se retrouve pas vraiment à Barad-Dur, juste de l'autre côté des marais, et pis c'était soit un trip soit alors une partouze nécrophile avec les macabé des marais… tu préfères quoi ? Sinon merci de ta review.

Tite bulle brine : Quoi t'as pas aimer PdC ? Enfin bon, on t'attend à la taverne avec impatience, tu es la bien venue. Sinon ben j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre.

Kahlan : Youpi notre premier fan geek ! Enfin en tout cas il écrit dans la même langue qu'eux. Désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêcher mais le langage SMS me fait cet effet. Sinon merci de tes review, c'est sympa et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.

Et voici le mot de la fin par Mavrok:

_Je suis prit de court, d'habitudes, j'ai cinq ou six mois pour préparer un ptit speech marrant ! Pas grave, on va improviser. Ben comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, j'ai fais moins de commentaires, non je ne suis pas malade, je suis tel l'océan, je fais des vagues et là c'est le creux. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas de mes métaphores qui n'ont strictement rien à voir. Bon sinon si vous voulez plus de commentaires de ma part, « c'est vous qui voyez » dîtes non d'une pipe (à beuh bien entendu). Bien ça y est, je vais y aller. Alors à bientôt et souvenez vous, le grand œil (non pas « big brotger »)voit toooooouuuuuut !!!!!!_


	16. Le comeback texan

Auteur : Gim'Nain

Bêta lecteur : Mavrok Oeildragon

Titre : Le Seigneur des Joins

Tome 2 Chapitre 7

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages que je massacre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont l'œuvre de notre dieu à tous, j'ai nommé notre très cher Tolkien. Le retard honteux sur chaque chapitre est, par contre, ma propriété.

Note : Hé non je ne suis pas mort…

* * *

(Euh il fait tout noir… Ah, c'est bon j'ai trouvé la lumière… ARGH !!! Fichtre c'est quoi cette poussière et toute ces toiles d'araignées ??? Euh salut Aragog, je vois que t'as pris tes quartiers dans ma chambre… comment ?! Tu viens pour jouer dans le tome 3 ?? Euh te me pas en colère, mais j'ai pas fini le tome 2… Tu vas rire, mais j'ai eu autre chose à faire… bon bref… je peux te trouver un petit rôle dans le dernier chapitre du tome 2 si tu veux… _quoi tu voudrai un chti encas barbu ?!?_… ouais c'est une solution… mais je suis un nain, t'aimeras pas… bon excuse moi mais je vais faire un peu le ménage… bon la poussière est enlevée, j'ai retrouvé ma machine à effet spéciaux… voilà la prise… ah tiens mon clavier n'a pas bougé… les touches marchent toujours… snif… snif… ah voilà l'unique (nique nique)… Je crois que c'est bon… euh… je crois oublier quelque chose… ha ouais Mavrok… oups… bon on va le sortir de l'armoire et voilà on est paré !) _( Le premier qui dit que je sort du placard je lui refait la tronche façon mixer !!! Sale nain-gras, me délaisser pour Harry Potter tsaaaa !)  
_  
FLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH SSSSLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAARRRRRKKKK !!!!!! (elle marche)  
Bienvenue dans le dernier chapitre du tome 2 du Seigneur des Joins ! (oui je sais, enfin…) Comme à notre bonne vieille (très vieille) _(très très vieille) _habitude un petit résumé des épisodes précédents (surtout qu'ici ça va pas être du luxe). Alors les Ents sont entrés en guerre à cause des strings en dentelle rose de Saroumane, le Gouffre de Helm s'est vu emplit de 200 nains près _(plus près de toi mon Dieu... on dit Prêt !!!! Nom d'un hobbit !!!)_ à en découdre tout en se soûlant la gueule et pendant ce temps deux hobbits, un immondice et une hallucination ont quitté la Porte Noire pour rejoindre le Mordor pas un petit passage secret.

FFFLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHH SSSSLLLLLLLALALALALLALALAMMMMMIRRRKKKKK !!!! (elle est en forme) (90-60-90) _( Beuheuheu : Bruit d'un Mavrok déséspèré qui regrette du coup que Gim se soit souvenu de lui...)_

Rejoignons Samy et Frippon.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?! » demanda Fridon d'une voix plaintive et qui arrivait, au bout de la 3056ème fois, à gentiment taper sur le système de tout le groupe, de façon à ce que Gollum avait de plus en plus envie de l'éviscérer, que Nick aurait bien voulu rejoindre son arrière petit neveu atteint de crise de tecktonik aigue plutôt que de supporter le frisé et que Sam lui aurait bien mit un truc dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise… genre… un bâillon ou…_(Une pomme ?!?)  
_  
« Bientôt mon maître… » lui répondit Gollum pour la 3055ème fois. En effet lors de la 2976ème fois, Gollum n'avait pas répondu, car il avait, par accident, avalé un moustique qui passait par là et que ce dit moustique ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'accrocher désespérément à sa glotte dans un sursaut d'orgueil et d'envie de vivre, et ce afin, dans un espoir d'elfe, de pouvoir jouer un rôle dans ce scénario. _(On dirait qu'il a réussi, non mais je rêve, v'la qu'on embauche des moustiques maintenant...j'veux une augmentation...ou une corde...)_

Et c'est donc chemin faisant que nos compagnons firent halte pour manger et dormir… et aussi fumer l'unique (nique nique) afin de se démonter la gueule, de voir des oiseaux en uniforme de poulet et de permettre à l'auteur de refaire ces (nique nique) préférés.

Alors que la nuit était tombée (aïe) _(Bien fait) _et que la lune fut pleine _(Sam ! Remonte ton pantalon !!!!!!)… _arem… Gollum se farcit un trip de schizophrénie aigue. Avec ces 24 personnalités différentes. A des fins de plus grande compréhension de la part de l'immense public qui nous lit, je mettrais devant chaque ligne un numéro afin qu'on s'y retrouve. A noter que le Gollum que vous connaissez le plus porte le numéros 12 (logique nan ?!)

3 « Je suis d'avis que oui ! »

22 « Pour moi la question n'est pas la bonne… il faut la tourner différemment ! »

7 « Ou plutôt la retourner et la… arem… »

15 «Êtes vous sur de toujours parler de la même chose, cher confère ? »

18 « Cuicui ! Cuicui ! Cuicui ! Cuit Cuit ! »

12_(Carton !!!)_ « Bon alors on le fait ou pas ? Décidez vous car pour ma part je n'ai pas que ça à faire !! »

13 « Cool man… destresse… y'a pas le feu au join… »

5 « Moi je dis… que pour ma part la problématique du sujet, repose sur la causalité de l'effet et par conséquent des possible répercussion que cela aurait sur l'environnement psychiatrique et des suites logiques et illogiques de nombres premiers qui sont, je le rappelle, dans notre cas tous pairs, mais je pense qu'une étude plus approfondie du fondement des anales de la physique nous permettrait de comprendre pourquoi il faut, et ce toujours dans notre cas présent, choisir d'appliquer 42 plutôt que oui ou non ! »

1 à 24 sans le 5 « Bravo ! Clap ! Clap ! Clap ! (Vous avez compris quelque chose ?) »

12 « Donc ok ! Ce soir on dort ! On verra si demain on fait pareil ou pas »

_14 « Cool...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz »_

1 « En effet, ou pas… »

FFFLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH SSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUMMMMMM (belle couleur, hein ?) (blonde)

« LE STRING ROSE C'EST TABOU ! ON EN VIENDRA TOUS A BOUT ! » scandait une troupe d'Ents qui marchaient en direction de l'Isengard et de sa grande tour rose faîte de plastique avec un petit moteur intégrer lui permettant de vibrer… hé oui le premier vibromonmagicien (qui comprendra le jeu de mot pourri… aura vraiment perdu des neurones.) _( Filer moi une chaise, une poutre, et un corde. P.S. Vite !!!!!!)_

« Voici la tour rose, cria Pipenbois, à l'ASSAUT !! »

Et la terre se mit à trembler, les fougères se firent piétiner _(Cool !!!)_ (réflexe), les plants poussèrent et les Ents coururent (si si, ça peut courir).

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Merry et Pippin pour fumer un join, tous les Ents étaient déjà entrain de rompre les murs d'Isengard, de massacrer des Uruk Haï, de piller les réserves de bières (ha non y avait pas de nains), de violer Grima, de secouer le vibromonmagicien et de brûler toutes les culottes rose de Saroumane.

Et ce fut donc la fin des haricots, car en effet Saroumane ne cultivait pas que du tabac, il cultivait aussi, dans son petit jardin secret, des haricots et des carottes, qui finirent brûler avec ses culottes et donc les carottes furent cuites pour lui. _(Le grrrrand pot-au-feu !!!! Merci au donjon de naheulbeuck)_

FFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH BBOOOOOOUMMMMMMMM !!!!! (putain un rocher… mais faîtes gaffe bande de nains bourrés, visez mieux avec vos catapultes !) _( Ouais touchez - le au moin..s)_

Le Gouffre de Helm a.k.a Fort le Cor était le témoin d'une bataille sans nom (en effet je sais plus son nom… enfin je peux pas tout savoir, d'ailleurs rien ne prouve que Tolkien lui ait donné un nom… si ? non ? vous voyez vous en savez rien nom plus… euh non plus… j'en pers mon peu de français.)

Plus de 9000 Uruk Haï de la feuille rose était en train de l'assiéger tout en se faisant canarder par des catapultes. Quoi 10000 ?! Non ! Ils sont bien 9000 ! Et pas plus, car un détachement de 1000 Uruk Haï fut envoyé détruire Edoras et devait après rejoindre le Gouffre, mais ils sont morts… quoi vous voulez savoir comment ? Bon ok !

FFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH BBLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOPPPPP !!!

« Santé ! » cria Gim'Nain en trinquant avec Mavrok et un autre type à l'air assez louche.

Mais permettez moi de vous le présenter. Il se nomme Dalkor Kathar, c'est un noble Valarian et il sait voler _(moins bien que moi !!!)_… il sait aussi imiter le cri du porc et boire de la bonne bière.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, résuma Dalkor, Edoras est vide et 1000 Uruk Haï viennent pour la raser… c'est déjà quoi le problème ?! »

« _Ma chope est vide, voilà le problème !_ C'est que, vois tu, ils risquent, dans leur grande connerie, de tenter, je dis bien tenter et pas tendre, de détruire voire brûler la taverne, notre belle taverne du Gobelin Pendu… » répondit Mavrok, dont la virgule ne faisait pas défaut _et dont les corrections faisaient pâlir l'academie française._ (Oui l'acad**e**mie, sans accent…).

« Ha ok, donc on doit les buter. » dit le noble Valarian aux yeux enflammés par la guerre et le courage. _(Waou ! C'est beau ça !)  
_  
« Oui, ça devrait aller, à 3 contre 1000 ça nous en fait 333,3 périodique par personne. C'est raisonnable. » ajouta le tavernier qui finissait sa chope, abreuvant par la même occasion sa barbe.

« J'ai hâte de faire le 0,3 périodique, il risque d'être marrant celui là » conclut Dalkor, dont l'humour aurait cassé un Brice de Nice en deux.

_« Si ça t'en fait trop, je peux prendre ta partie, faudrait pas que tu te fasse blesser. Déjà que tu vole mal... » Lança Mavrok d'un ton cynique (fais toi plaisir Gim) à l'attention du Valarian. _

« C'est moi qui vais te blesser si tu continues, mais je n'en aurais même pas besoin, étant donné que tu t'es déjà prit un cristal dans le c... »

« C'est mon pied que tu va prendre dans le fion, ça t'aidera pour le décollage... »

« Je vais te décoller les dents façon Picasso si tu y tient tant !!! »

Et pendant que les deux compères « discutaient », Gim' Nain vidait leurs chopes, la sienne, le tonneau à coté du comptoir et entama grandement sa réserve personnelle. Ce qui dura jusqu'au soleil couchant. (L'orthographe de ce passage en italique a été corrigé par Gim… car… arem…) 

_  
_Et donc ce fut au dernière lueur du crépuscule, que Mavrok Oeildragon, Dalkor Kathar le Tueur du Crépuscule et Gim'Nain le Tueur de l'Aube firent face à un millier d' Uruk Haï au pied d'Edoras. Le combat qui eu lieu dura exactement 5 minutes 25 secondes et 3 dixièmes, ce qui représenta une moyenne de 1,024592684 Uruk Haï par seconde pour chacun de nos trois guerriers dont la virtuosité et la rage de tuerie fit des tripes de ces immondices de magnifiques guirlandes de Noël. A noter que cela comprend le temps pour monter au contact et dégainer les armes.

« Belle bataille, finit juste assez rapidement pour aller regarder la saison 10 de SG-1 » dit Mavrok _dont le sens des valeurs et les brillantes références épataient par délà les océans et encore au délà. _(On peut imputer la faute du d**é**là à un reste d'accent vaudois je pense.)

« Tout en se bourrant la gueule à la bière ! » ajouta Gim.

« Ou au plus pur Hydromel » ajouta Dalkor, dont les goûts en boissons alcoolisée valaient le détour.

_« Ou les deux !» reprit Gim dont la soif était plus légendaire que son titre.  
_  
FFLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTTTCHHHHHHHHHH (7 Uruk Haï écrasé par un rocher)

Ce n'est donc plus que 5463 Uruk Haï qui se faisaient bombarder par les nains ivres morts, rotant une profonde envie de sang, insultant Legolas, se fichant de la gueule de Gogorn et chantant des chansons paillardes.

Alors que la bataille battait son plein (de bière), que les Uruk Haï n'arrivait pas à entrer dans Fort le Cor, que le mur du Gouffre était aussi imprenable qu'une pépite d'or dans la barbe d'un nain et qu'à ce rythme la bataille allait bientôt être gagnée, un élément perturbateur fit son apparition.

Et PAF Aragog…. Euh non… écoute Gogog, c'est pas que je te veuille pas, mais c'est pas là ta place, donc merci dégage… quoi… tu dis qu'avec tes huit pattes t'écrirait mieux que moi et plus rapidement et que du coup on peut se passer de moi ??? _( Gogog président !!!) _Attend… (Gim sort sa hache en mithril biface avec effet mixer intégrer et +8 contre les elfes)… Haaa… quoi….. non rien ??... c'est bien ce qui me semblait avoir entendu.

Bon reprenons, si vous le voulez bien_. (NAN !!!)  
_  
Et PAF un missile Sol-Sol. En effet au milieu de l'armée de la feuille rose, un drôle d'engin venait de faire son apparition, engin portant le sigle « Made in USA ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gros truc ? » demanda Gimli.

« Sans doute un cadeau de mon fan club. » répondit vous savez qui.

« Non, sans doute une sorte de bélier. » remarqua Gloïn.

« Moi j'en ai déjà vu des pareils chez Gandalf, mais ils étaient plus petits et on mettait des piles dedans et ça vibrait et… » ajouta Gogorn, que tout le monde regarda bizarrement.

Mais pendant que tout ce beau monde (sauf Lego qu'est moche et Aragorn qu'est sale. _Et les nains qui sont barbus et qui puent des pieds)_ (du coup il ne reste que toi Mavrok ? ben va te faire…)causait, les Uruk Haï s'étaient écartés, et l'engin se mit à vibrer.

« J'avais raison ! » gueula Aragornounet.

Mais l'engin se mit aussi à faire de la fumée, et d'un seul coup se mit en route, à une vitesse très élevée, en direction du mur. Et BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOUUUUUMMMM !!!!!!!! Une partie du mur vola en éclat. Gimli et Gloïn battirent le record du monde de lancer de nain.

Mais une chose terrible se passa…

« Oui, dit Legolas, j'ai été décoiffé…c'est … un vrai CAUCHEMAR !!! »

(Là l'auteur veut aller se pendre… non mais sérieux quoi… d'ailleurs j'ai de la corde pour… arem…) _(Prems)  
_  
Donc la vraie chose terrible fut la suivante. Les débris de mur, que l'explosion avait projetés, vinrent frapper les fûts de bière, qui se vidèrent dans le caniveau et la bière fut gâchée. Les nains entrèrent donc dans une folie berserk et chargèrent les Uruk Haï comme une seule hache qui ferait 200 mètres de long. A noter que les nains berserk sont quand même assez intelligents pour ne pas frapper leurs amis.

Dans un sursaut d'envie de faire plaisir à son fan club, Legolas attrapa un bouclier Uruk Haï et voulu faire du surf sur les escalier pour rejoindre le combat… mais il ne savait pas faire de surf… et donc se vautra, s'assomma (son cerveau n'a rien… normal !) et on ne l'aperçut plus pendant un moment. Mais Peter Jackson dans sa grande bonté lui permit de se faire doubler par un cascadeur et rectifia la scène au montage… Argh ! Je le hais.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la chaussée, les catapultes ne faisaient plus leur office (Bénissez tous ces Uruk Haï, etc.…) et la porte commença enfin à subir les premiers coup de bélier. Malheureusement elle était en bois, et par conséquent se mit à se fendre à une vitesse inquiétante.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, gueula Théoden, pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas faîte en pierre ? »

« Ben, hésita un soldat, on avait déjà tout utiliser pour le mur… »

« Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution si l'on ne veut pas tous mourir dans d'atroce souffrance… » dit Théoden d'un thon solennel… je crois que j'ai mis un h en trop… mais désolé j'adore les haches…

Tous le regardèrent avec l'air de dire « Non il ne va pas oser… c'est inhumain… c'est… »

Tududu… tu tu… tudu... tududutu… (bruit mal fait de touche de natel… hé oui ma machine à effet spéciaux n'est pas un nokia…)

« Oui allô, dit Théoden, pourrais-je Lui parler… comment il est occuper à compter jusqu'à l'infini… et ce en code binaire qu'avec des zéros ? Et c'est la troisième fois cette semaine ? Ah il a fini… bon ok je patiente… sympa la petite musique de coups de pied… Oui, bonjour… c'est pour un problème d'Uruk Haï, oui ils sont entrain de défoncer ma porte...non ma porte...oui … et comment dire… je doute que mes hommes et moi puissions tenir longtemps. Ok à toute suite. » et là Théoden raccrocha, il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand type portant un drôle de chapeau et une barbe mal rasée.

« Bonjour. »_(accent américain)_ dit le drôle de type avec des bottes de cow-boy.

« Euh… bonjour, répondit Théo, vous avez fait vite Monsieur Norris. Je croyais le Texas plus loin que ça. »

« Sache petit qu'il n'y a que deux choses qui puissent aller plus vite que moi. Petit 1, moi-même et petit 2 les conneries de l'auteur de cette fiction. »

Et là, Monsieur Norris, alias Chuck Norris, alias Walker Texas Ranger se tourna vers la porte, au loin une musique s'éleva, une musique Texane avec les paroles suivantes :

**In the eyes of a ranger,  
The unsuspecting stranger,  
Had better know the truth of wrong from right, **

Cause the eyes of a ranger are upon you,  
Any wrong you do, he's gonna see

When you're in Texas, look behind you,

Cause that's where the rangers gonna be.

Et alors que cette mélopée atteignait sa pleine puissance, Chuck s'avança vers la porte, et d'un seul coup de pied la fit voler en éclat. Il s'en suivit un puissant tir de chevrotine, abattant une centaine d'Uruk Haï par la seule force de son fusil à pompe. Puis s'en suivit un combat que Chuck fit les mains dans le dos, ne tuant ses ennemis qu'à coup de pied. La vitesse à laquelle il tuait ses ennemis était 1,05234 Uruk Haï par seconde (c'est-à-dire plus rapidement que Gim, Mavrok et Dalkor, car rien ne tue mieux qu'un Chuck Norris !)._(si DEUX Chuck Norris)_(Non Chuck c'est comme Dieu, il est unique !)_  
_  
De leur côté les nains n'étaient pas en reste, leur fureur s'exprimait de la plus belle façon qui soit, c'est-à-dire en éventrant, massacrant, écrabouillant, éviscérant, démembrant, coupant, sectionnant, abattant, étripant, vidant, vidangeant, découpant, morcelant, tranchant, partageant, fragmentant, aplatissant, brisant, broyant, décimant, pilant et concassant de l'Uruk Haï. Autant vous dire que c'était une boucherie immonde. 

Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un petit groupe de 200 Uruk Haï, qui décidèrent dans un dernier élan de stupidité, de se jeter sur Monsieur Norris. Il les reçu avec son puissant Roundhousekick, ce qui eut pour effet des créer une faille spatiaux temporelle recréant un mini Big-Bang et tuant net les 200 derniers Uruk Haï ainsi que deux fourmis et une coccinelle qui avait fait l'erreur de passer par là.

Puis alors que le soleil se levait, Walker Texas Ranger partit sans un mot d'adieu, car de toute façon Chuck Norris est omniscient _et omnipotent_, donc toujours un peu là, mais aussi ici _et même ailleurs_. Et alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube illuminaient le champ de bataille et sa décoration de tripes rouges, un groupe de cavalier surgit de l'est, mener par Gandalf.

Et comme d'habitude, la cavalerie arriva en retard…

FFFFFFRRROOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKK !!!!!!! (pas encore fini…)

« Bordel, ras-le-bol de ramasser cette beuh. » dit un type en tenue de camouflage.

« En effet, pourquoi venir ici, au pied du Mordor en cueillir ? » répondit un deuxième type en tenue de camouflage.

« Euh… ben parce que la notre est pourrie… » répondit le premier, qui du coup nous permet de clairement les identifier comme étant deux Gondorien (Bonarien).

« Bon, ok, mais en même temps on va même pas la fumer. C'est tout Faramir qui va se la fumer comme un gros égoïste, et ce juste parce qu'il est notre chef… »

« Ouais et le pire c'est que du coup on ne peut même pas garder un oeil sur le chemin qu'on devrait surveiller. Imagine, pourrait y avoir deux hobbits qui passeraient par là qu'on ne les verrait pas. »

« C'est quoi des hobbits ? »

« Ben des semi-hommes ! »

« C'est quoi des semi-hommes ? »

« Euh… aucune idée, je sais même pas pourquoi je dit tout ça… »

« Toi t'as fumé en cachette… »

« Ouais… mais dit rien à Faramir, sinon il va encore…. »

FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN

* * *

Donc voilà, cette fin brutale est la fin du Tome 2 du Seigneur des Joins. Je tiens à dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu Chuck Norris et Dalkor Kathar comme Guest Star… à la base ça devait être Winnie l'ourson et Jean Claude Van Dam… bon j'ai du promettre 99 de mes bénéfices sur l'histoire à Chuck… mais bon vu que y'aura pas de bénéfice.

Bon …. Euh pas de RAR… euh… sais plus comment faire et… sorry.

Mais le mot de la fin par …. Par… par…. MAVROK !!!!

_Baille. Que d'action ! Bon attention la suite de ce commentaire pourrait choquer des personnes sensibles. Je tiens à féliciter Gim car j'ai eu moins de boulot au niveau de l'orthographe que les années précédentes (comprenez par là que soit il écrit mieux, soit je vois moins les fautes) par contre sa connerie m'étonnera toujours !!!!  
Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir chers lecteurs et de recorriger aussi, je me suis jeté quelque fleur, mais j'ai bien le droit non ? Pour tout ce que je subit !!!!  
Alors à la prochaine savy ?  
(-)_


End file.
